The Little Spirit 2: Return to the Frost
by katherined
Summary: Sequel to The Little Spirit (based on the little mermaid) Jack and Elsa gave birth to a baby girl. But Pitch has his eyes on her and will stop and nothing for revenge. To protect her, they kept her inside and away from magic. But Elise's wild spirit wants to explore and express herself. But when she seeks answers about her heritage, family bonds will be tested, and magic will shine
1. The New Princess

**Hi everyone,**

 **well, here is the squeal to the little spirit.**

 **If you haven't read that story yet, I would recommend it.**

 **This story will have elements for ROTG, Frozen and another dreamwork's classic (read to find out) mixed into this familiar story based of the Little Mermaid 2: return to the sea. but there will be some twists and turns to keep the story fresh and sort of original.**

 **There will be singing numbers, not all of them from the disney movie. I'll tell you whats songs at the bottom of each chapter.**

 **with all that out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Barely awake, Jack walked out to the balcony of his room. He made sure to be quiet so not to disturb his sleeping girl.

But he couldn't sleep, even though he should. He and Elsa went through a lot for the past few days. As if being human was tough enough.

But he still loved it. Having his feet on the ground gave him a new appreciation to what humans go through every day. And after last night, things have defiantly changed for the once little spirit.

He leans on the balcony railing, looking up at the man of the moon as he shines bright across the night's sky. It made Jack reflect on his life before, being a spirit and traveling around the world. Now he's settled down, being surrounded by people he loves and cares about.

How life can turn on a dime.

 _"There's a moment you've been waiting all your life for,"_ he said to himself as he looks up to the moon for reflection. Seeing a golden stream of Sandy's sand travel on an invisible stream of stars.

" _When you find the very reason your alive for._

 _And it happens when you seem to least expect it._

 _All at once, you come alive and feel connected_."

The mix emotions of his heart reflect in the snow that fell around him. Some twirl down while others just sway.

" _I've ignored the beat inside my heart for too long_ ," he said as he clutches his shirt close to his chest.

" _And accepted what was right, but always felt so wrong._

 _It's the second hand of time I've been a slave to._

 _But inside there was a feeling, something I always knew."_

As he raises his voice a bit, the snow around him twirls around him like a tornado.

 _"When the world turned upside down._

 _And the earth and sky changed around._

 _When the whispers of the possible became clear and loud._

 _When the world turned upside down."_

As he smiles, he hears a small cry from the room behind him. He quickly ran back inside and tower over a small cradle near the master bed. Inside was a newborn baby with chestnut hair and blue eyes. It was crying for its parents.

Jack smiled as he picks up the child and smiles. When the baby looked up to see him, it giggles and smiles back. Jack rocked it slow and close, the baby yawns until it fell back to sleep.

" _When my world, turned upside down_." He quietly whispers as he places his child back in the cradle.

* * *

The sun was up so high above the land of Arrendale. It glistens all the ice that the king and Queen made for all the citizens to enjoy. A few years ago, The Queen, Elsa met a free spirit named Jack. They fell in love the very first moment they met. But because Jack was a spirit, he had to figure a way to become mortal to be with her. He made a deal with a dark spirit named Pitch. But he turned that deal into a twisted plan for revenge against Jack's father, the spirit King Moroz. But Jack and Elsa were able to defeat Pitch and froze him into a statue. Then the King turned Jack into a mortal himself, and the couple have been happily married ever since.

Ever since then, everyone has been much happier than before. Their kingdom has prospered in peace through the usual hardships and trails.

But today, there were no need for hardships. Today was about celebration. For today, it's the first showing of the new princess.

Yes, Queen Elsa and King Jack were blessed with a beautiful baby girl.

Everyone in the kingdom was more than excited to get a first glance of the new born. They prepared the town square for a celebration. Strings of ribbons were draped over windows, vendors with food and gifts were all lined up near the fiord's harbour, and a giant ribbon dance pole was set in the centre of the square.

But the people also know that they have to make room for extra guests. All the spirits that Jack knew are coming to join the celebration. There will be forest creatures, mermaids, pixies and fairies alike. Not to mention the guardians and Jack's closet friends. Beings like The Tooth fairy, The Easter Bunny, Sandman and Santa will be here. But most importantly, the King of spirits, Ded Moroz will be here. He just can't wait to get his first glance of his new granddaughter.

And judging by the smile Elsa sees on her daughter's face, she's excited to see him too.

Elsa giggles as she twirls her hand above her daughter, making tiny snowflakes for her to play with. The baby's giggles were like jingle bells as she reaches up to touch her mom's snow. The snow caught in her short chestnut hair and between blue eyes.

Elsa twirled herself around so her baby can giggle more for the thrill of the spin.

 _"You are my world, my darling,"_ Elsa sang as she rocked her baby to the window. Seeing the sun set and the moon rising.

 _"What a wonderful world I see_

 _You are the song I'm singing_

 _You're my beautiful melody!"_

Her baby let out a nice sigh. She seemed to always like her mother's beautiful singing voice.

Then, the door to the nursery opened. The ladies turn to see the father enter. Through the years, Jack seemed to keep his almost childlike face and hair. But he's certainly grew taller and more handsome than ever.

" _Darling, we better be going_ ," he said to his wife and child.

 _"Look at her, isn't she glowing?"_ Elsa asked with a smile as she raises her daughter to Jack's view.

He smiles as he tickles the baby's belly, getting her to laugh again. He would never thought that he would ever have a happier moment then meeting Elsa. But now he has a daughter, a beautiful daughter. Now, the mortal world is perfect for him.

" _She looks divine, and you look exquisite,_ " he said as he hugs Elsa's bare shoulders.

 _"But look at the time-"_

 _"Couldn't be, is it?"_ Elsa said looking at the clock. It reads, 7:55. In about five minutes, the gates will open and the celebration will begin.

The three of them quickly walked to the door, where Anna, Kristoff and Olaf were waiting. While Olaf stayed relative the same, Kristoff and Anna grew up healthy and strong. And Anna had to be, with a baby of her own forming in her belly. She has a little baby bump under her blue dress.

" _Everyone is awaiting your orders_ ," she said as Elsa and Jack came out the door and the group began to walk down the hall.

" _They are coming from all borders,"_ Kristoff exclaims with a smile.

 _"I'm so excited!"_ Olaf squeals in excitement.

 _"Oh look, they're coming!"_ Carlotta called down to the servants as she sees the group heading her way.

Council member Grimsby clapped his hands to a band down in the courtyard.

 _"Trumpeters ready, drummers start drumming!"_

The conductor nods and strike up the band. They played a loud tune to get everyone's attention. The crowd stopped whatever they were doing and began to make their way to the gates.

Inside the castle, the group made their way to the doors, preparing this momentous day for all to see.

As Elsa held their daughter, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off his little girl. He certainly hopes that she would like the world he came from, and love it just as much as he does.

 _"Down to the world beyond!_

 _Down to a world I know!"_ He said as he pulls his wife and daughter close to him.

 _"There's never been, not ever before_

 _A child born of sky and shore."_

Everyone around him was just as excited as he is. They join in chorus as there big doors of the castle open up.

 _"Down to the world beyond_

 _Back to the world we know_

 _A journey to bless the princess to be_

 _Under the moon, and for all to see!"_

* * *

Far away from Arendelle, in the mystical lagoon, creatures and spirits prepare themselvesW to join in the celebration. Making sure they look their best and proper for the royal family. Some clean their hoofs and made sure their wings sparkle, while other comb their hair and put on their finest clothes.

Soon, a tiny fairy came flying by to the mermaids and whisper, "It is time."

"It is time?" A mermaid repeats as the fairy flies away. Wasting no time, all the mermaids dive into the lagoon.

The fairy went to a forest patch, where all the centaurs, fauns, nymphs and other animal hybrids groom.

"It is time," she repeats before flying off.

"It is time?" A centaur repeats to a squirrel.

"It is time!" It chimed as he climbs up a tree.

"It's time," a forest nymph said as she dissolves into flowers.

The fairy kept flying around the lagoon, repeating the same phrase to everyone in the lagoon. They then left on their own accord to the celebration.

Sandy, who was also in the lagoon, smiles as he released a lot of ribbons made of sand to every corner of the world, making sure everyone else knew that the celebration will begin soon.

Bunny looked up from his ward, and sees the ribbon. All at once, his face lightens up and his colourful eggs around him began to dance.

 _"What is the world hearing?"_ He said as he jumps up on a number of rocks in excitement.

 _"That's making everyone sing_

 _From land to shining sea."_

As he jumps around, he makes his way past the rainbow river and print and glitter plants, so his whole land is celebrating this day.

" _There is no hesitating_

 _Today we're celebrating_

 _The royal baby!"_

With that, he thumps his foot to journey down a rabbit hole to Arrendale.

In the North Pole, the Sandy ribbon went past through the door. The elves and yetis were busy placing special gifts in North's sleigh. He put on his best coat and hat as his reindeers were mounted onto the sleigh.

" _Today for Jack's daughter,"_ north said with Rose cheeks.

 _"We'll bless her with gifts and honor_

 _We're gonna have a spree!"_

At the Tooth's palace, the fairies were over excited to see the baby. Especially, the baby tooth Jack has befriended for allowing these years.

Tooth giggles as she helps that baby tooth place a small flower into her feathers.

 _"The time is nearer now,"_ she said as she looks out to see Sandy's ribbon.

 _"I think I hear her now_

 _The royal baby!"_

As soon as all the fairies looked presentable and clean, Tooth led her girls to Arendelle.

* * *

All the people in the kingdom marvel and wowed at the variety of mythical creatures that started to appear and walk, fly or swim to the kingdom. The mermaids hop onto the harbour's deck and tanks full of water carried by people help them get closer to the celebration. The forest creatures came out of the forest border, along with all the trolls from Kristoff's family. Tooth flew in and met with Bunny, Sandy and North near his sleigh.

" _Up from the world we rise,"_ the spirits sang as the doors from the castle's gates start to open.

 _"Up from the world of skies_

 _There's never been, not ever before_

 _A child born of sky and shore_

 _Up from the world we rise_

 _Up from the world of skies_

 _Forever to be together as one_

 _Under the moon and under the sun."_

The announcer cleared his throat before speaking loud and clear to the people and the spirits. "Here-ey, here-ey! May I present King Jack and Queen Elsa of Arendelle! And the beautiful, Princess Elise!"

The doors swung open and the royal family stepped out onto a little platform to view everyone here. The guests wowed and awed at the first sight of the new baby.

 _"This is your world, my darling,"_ Jack gestures out to the crowd, while looking at his daughter in her mother's arms.

" _One world, beyond any can see."_

Elise giggles as her mother passes her to her father. He looked down to her, and couldn't believe that this miracle was his to hold and care. He vows to love and care for her, and to show her the world beyond. He is sure she'll love it, and she'll love him too.

" _My hope for you for always_

 _Is that your heart will hold part of me,"_ he said as he hugs her close.

Then, trumpets rang through the sky, and the man of the moon shines his brilliant ray on the family. Then, a blue light appears on the stage. After it dims down, Jack's father stood on the stage. With his long white staff in on hand, and a bag over the other shoulder. All at once, everyone bowed to the King of spirits, even the royal family.

 _"Down to the world beyond,_

 _To the world we see!"_ the mortals sang with spirts reciting their own verse.

 _"Up from the world beyond."_

Moroz slightly smiles as he leans in to touch his granddaughter. At first he was scared, he might be too cold for her. But as his fingers cresses her cheek, she smiles as giggles at him. With an emotion bigger than happiness, he held his staff high and released ice like fireworks to light the sky in celebration.

Everyone cheers as they all sang the final verse.

" _Together we come forever to be_

 _Under the moon and sun, for the world to see!"_

Everyone cheers as the maids' releases streamers and flower petals to the crowd. The people and the spirits started to mingle with each other while the guardians and the King focused more on the little baby. Being that it is their first time, they were over the moon happy.

"Awe," Tooth said while clasping her hands near her face. "She is such a cutie. I can't wait to get her first tooth."

"Yeah," North agreed. "She'll be on the nice list for sure."

"I don't know," bunny said shaking his head. "The little ankle bitter is Jack's kid. She'll be a trouble maker."

Sandy quietly shushed them so he can hear the King talk to the royal family. The guardians watch as the King pulls out something from his bag.

"My precious granddaughter," he said very sweet and caring. "I want you to have this. So you will never forget that part of your heart will belong with the spirits."

He lets a silver chain fall, and dangles a small snowflake charm a bit for the child. Engraved in the charm was her name, just above a center jewel. When the King laid the charm flat on his hand, he pressed the jewel. The whole charm glow a brilliant blue light. Suddenly, a small snow beam shot from the sky and exploded into millions of snowflakes. But they weren't ordinary snowflakes. They shine in sapphire and dimonds. There were even little people made out of white light using the flakes as dresses. They danced around the royal family, performing a ballet routine.

Elise smiled and laugh as some of the ballerinas danced around her.

They only disappeared when Moroz pressed the jewel again. He then put the chain around her neck. Elise wasted no time using the charm as her teething ring. The adults giggle to see her appreciate her grandfather's gift.

As the guardians watch the happy family, they could help but start making lists of special treats to give this girl as she grows.

Baby tooth chirps as she rests on Tooth's shoulder.

"I know," she said tapping her fairy's head. "She is just like her father."

That's when a thought came to Bunny's mind. "You don't suppose she'll have ice magic, do you?"

"Who knows," North shrugs. "We'll just have to wait. Time will tell."

"Well if she does have ice powers, she won't be freezing my cotton tail," bunny said, wanting to make that point clear.

"I'm sure her family will teach her how to control it," Tooth said. "But, if she will be like her father, I wouldn't count on that fluffy tail of yours."

The guardians giggle as Bunny shows a grumpy face.

After a while wait, Jack and Elsa knew they couldn't keep their child away from her grandfather for too long. So Jack held Elise forward, so his father can hold her and hug her close.

But as Moroz reached out to her, a black tentacle came down from the skin and snatched the baby from right out of Jack's hands.

"Elise!" Jack cried out in fear.

The party guests stopped celebrating as soon as they heard the king's cries. Some even screamed at the sight of the royal baby in the air. Everyone looked to see

The tentacle came from behind the castle gates.

Then, a figure rose out of the cracks of the gate's roof, and chuckled loud and cold.

Jack's heart froze in fear. He knew that laugh.

His suspicions were confirmed as the figure stood high and proud. His features shown in the moon light. His long black cloak, his grey skin, his short black hair, and his golden yellow eyes look down at the audience below.

"Pitch," Jack sneered as his brow narrows at the dark spirt.

Pitch cruelly smiles as he bows to the royal family. "It's been a while Jack, or I suppose it's King Jack now. Quite the celebration you have here. I'm not late for the cake and ice cream, am I?"

If there was anyone more mad then Jack, it was Moroz. He glared as he points his staff at Pitch, the tip glowing with anger. "Pitch!" He orders. "Surrender yourself or-"

Pitch merely shook his finger as a tentacle made of dark sand brought Elise close to him. He pitched her cheek and smiles evilly. She cries and weeps, feeling Pitch's power of fear.

Moroz had no choice but to lower his staff, he can't risk Pitch hurting her. The other guardians knew they can't do anything either. Not if Elise was held as a hostage.

"Good," Pitch said with a twist in his face. "You guardians finally know your place."

"I don't understand," Elsa said, hugging her husband close. "We froze you in ice!"

"You did," Pitch said with a frown as he looks at her and Jack. "But I eventually thawed out. But being stuck like that was torture. The world going by and moving on, while you're stuck in the same spot."

"Well now you know what those blooming people you tricked feel like," Bunny said, clutching his paw over a boomerang.

"Oh go eat a carrot," Pitch teased while still keeping a hard face. He then turned back to the group below. "The only thing that kept me sane was the thought of revenge."

"That's sane?" Anna questions with her hands at her hips.

"So when I heard you've had a daughter, that was the opportune moment," Pitch continued. "I'll give the gift of nightmares for the rest of her life; she'll never know a moment of peace, or belief."

As he curled his finger under her chin, Elise cried harder and louder.

"No!" Elsa cried out, almost begging him to stop hurting her child.

"Stop this Pitch," North demands.

"No," Pitch replied, "I won't. Unless, of course, we could always make a trade, for something more valuable."

Moroz growl at the thought of anything that's more valuable than his granddaughter. But he knows what Pitch was talking about, and what he wants.

"You can have my staff," he said in a pity tone, "just don't hurt her."

Pitch smiles he the king held up his staff to take. "Good," he said.

But seeing Pitch focused on the staff, gave Jack an idea. He quickly lets go of Elsa and shot his hands forward. Good thing Pitch forgot that Jack still has his ice powers. A small wave of ice travels through the air and hit the roof of the gates. It made it icy and slippery. Pitch lost balance for a bit, making him unfocused of his magic.

Bunny got the idea and threw his boomerang into that tentacle. It slices through, and the nightmare disappeared. But it also dropped Elise onto the roof.

"No!" Pitch growled as he summoned some more nightmares to grab the baby. But she was sliding off the roof, thanks to her dad's ice. But then she went flying off the edge.

"Oh no!" Elsa cried out.

But then she turned to see Tooth already in the air. She hurried to the baby and wrapped it in her arms.

"Got her!" She cried out to the royal family. She then turned and uses her finger to scratch Elise's cheek. "It's ok little one, I've got you."

But the nightmares were still heading towards the baby. Seeing that they have to defend the child, the guardians and the royal family use their magic to drive the nightmares away. Moroz, Jack and Elsa shot their magic to freeze the nightmares, while Bunny and North use their weapons to aid them. Sandy flew high and made sand like whips to push them away from Tooth and the baby.

Pitch growl at the scene before him, his plan was perfect. The power of the King was in his grasp again, but Jack ruined it. Nothing to do but to retreat and wait for the next opportune moment.

"This isn't over!" He declared as he made a tornado out of black sand around him.

"Stop him!" Moroz ordered. Sandy obliged and went straight to the tornado. But as he strikes it with a sand spear, the tornado busts into millions of dust particles, and Pitch was nowhere in sight.

But his voice still echoed through the kingdom.

"You will never find me, but I'll find you! And your precious princess will be mine!"

His chuckle made everyone scare and nervous. Jack held Elsa tight, as Tooth held the baby protectively.

Moroz turned to address all his subjects. "He must not be allowed to harm her!" He roared. "Find him, FIND HIM!"

A shot of electrified ice bursts out of his staff and into the night sky. All at once, the spirits went back into the forest, sea and sky to find Pitch.

* * *

Hours passed since that traumatic event. The King and Queen held their daughter in their arms with worry written on their faces. Olaf kept making happy faces to keep Elise entertained, but no one else was happy.

Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder, while Kristoff hanged his head low.

Soon, the doors of the throne room opened, and Moroz and the guardians stepped through.

"Anything?" Jack asked as he places Elise in her cradle.

The looks of their faces told it all, they haven't found Pitch.

"We've searched everywhere," North sad dishearten. "Nothing."

"What about the bed in the forest?" Jack asked, hoping for some hope.

"Naw," Bunny said. "That was the first place we looked. It seemed he packed up his lair and moved it."

"This is terrible," Elsa said, looking down at the baby, oblivious of the danger she's in. "We have to protect her; we have to keep her safe."

"Don't worry your majesty," Moroz said stepping out. "We will keep looking until we find him. We won't let him harm Elise."

"Dad," Jack said hugging his wife close. "We have to do everything to keep her away from him."

"Jack, he's a spirit," Tooth reminds him. "He can be anywhere."

"And he'll never stop," Bunny added. "I mean, remember what he almost did to you."

"Yes," Jack said with a sad face. Then a thought came into his mind, a certain rule his father always tried to make him understand. The thought of that rule broke Jack's heart, realizaing what it would mean for the guardians, his dad and his daughter, but it was the only way to keep her safe from Pitch. "But the rules state that a spirit can't really be seen if people don't believe in them, right?"

That realization hit Moroz like an avalanche. It is true that a spirit can't truly be seen unless you belief in them. But it saddens the King to know where Jack is going with this.

And the other guardians also realize what Jack is thinking.

"Crickie," Bunny gasps stunned.

"You can't be serious?" Tooth added.

Jack looked at Elsa, and then at their daughter. Knowing what has to been done, the Queen nodded her head in acceptance of the plan.

Jack sadly took the necklace off of Elise's neck and presented back to his father. "It's the only way," he said. "Until Pitch is found, Elise can't know about spirits, or you guys, or even magic."

Moroz sadly took the necklace back and held it tight in his hands. "I understand," he said softly.

"Wait," Anna bursts out, completely stunned. "So you guys are just going make her not believe. That's…that's impossible!"

"It's the only way Anna," Elsa said holding her hands, "it's the only way we can keep her safe. We can't let her wonder the outside world, that will be beneficial to Pitch. So we will have to keep her inside, and limit her contact with the outside world. We won't show her anything to do with magic."

"But,,, this," Anna stuttered, her face was a mix between scared and angry. "This is just like what happened to you. We can't do that to Elise. What about your powers? You're gonna hide them again?!"

"It won't be like it was with me," Elsa said, mostly to confine herself than her sister that this was the best idea. "We will make sure she's comfortable, that she won't be just inside her room. She'll have friends over and have me and Jack to play. And Jack and I can keep our powers under control, and hidden for her."

"And I'll laugh and play with her," Olaf screamed for joy.

But Elsa looked at him with a sad face. "I am so sorry Olaf," she said as she kneels down and cup his cheek. "But in order for this to work, you can't be here with her."

"What?" He responds with his jaw drop and his eyes nearly filled with water.

"It's the only way we can protect her," Elsa explained. "She can't see any form of magic, not even ours. But you'll see her, just not for a long time. Just when Pitch is found and dealt with."

"Ok," he said sadly.

Moroz came and gently pat the snowman on the back of the head. "Don't worry; I'll take care of him."

Realizing it will be a very long time for him to see his father; Jack walked over and gave him a tight hug.

"Good bye dad," he said, trying to not show any weakness.

But both men were hurting. It was like a piece of their souls were ripping out. Elsa also hugged him and the guardians, saying a proper good bye.

Then Moroz turned to his granddaughter, nearly falling asleep in her cradle. He gently kissed her on the forehead and let his tears fall on her face.

As the moon starts to set in the distance, the guardians and the King bows to the royal family and turned to leave with Olaf.

* * *

Too sad to hold onto the necklace, Moroz went to the ice castle Elsa made in the mountains. Marshmallow and the snowgies watch as the King encase the necklace in a cylinder of ice in the middle of the front room. Knowing it will be safe, he lets that last year's fall down his cheek...

For never seeing his granddaughter grow up.

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **When the world turned upside down from Finding Neverland Musical**

 **Down to the sea (World beyond) From Little Mermaid 2**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	2. Can I go and build a snowman?

**Hi everyone,**

 **Well, thank you everyone for liking how the story is starting. It really means alot to me.**

 **Now this chapter is very different. you won't find these scenes in the original movie. But it will speak alot about our princess Elise and her relationship with her parents. some may say, there's a bit of magic in this family.**

 **There's also an another Oc in this, and this one is made special by** GirlFish. **They've kinda asked me to put in this person in this story. And after all their reviews and Pm's: this one's for you.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Years have passed since the gates have been opened. Jack and Elsa have not seen any spirit while raising Elise. Anna and Kristoff moved from the castle to a nice mansion in the mountains. It was easier for Kristoff to get to his job on the ice with Sven, and Anna can have some quiet time while raising her son, Danny.

Meanwhile in the castle, Jack and Elsa tried their best when raising Elise. They love her and care for her just like any good parent, and will get her mostly any present she wants. But they never let her outside the castle, not even to the courtyard, fearing Pitch will capture her.

They even hide any connection to magic from her, even their ice. Elsa even retired her icy dress and put on her normal royal garments. They haven't seen any sign of their daughter having ice powers, so they didn't need theirs. They don't need to wear gloves; they both have good control over them. But they do have them nearby, just in case. A small room at the top of a tower, Jack's staff laid there collecting dust, as well as all his other stuff from the spirit realm. There was also a crystal shinning in the center. That was his only contact to the spirit world. That's only for if they get word about Pitch, or if they captured him. So far, it's only quiet.

Jack and Elsa would never let their daughter go up there. The door is hidden behind a heavy tarp, and she dismissed it as part of the wall.

The guardians have given her gifts just like they would for any other kid. Sandy gave her lots of good dreams, but Tooth only got her teeth through her parents. They keep taking her fallen teeth and brought them to the attic where Tooth collects them. North has given Elise gifts on Christmas, but Jack and Elsa often told her they're from them. As for Bunny, he didn't deliver eggs to her on Easter. He has however, left her a basket full of gummies, jelly beans and chocolate.

As much as she loves those gifts, Elise couldn't wait for the day she can go outside.

* * *

Elise ran through the hallways of the castle, carrying a long table cloth behind her like a cape. She looked back, seeing her tutor chasing after her with an angry face.

"Get back here young lady!" Ms. Morrison shrilled as steam came out of her ears.

Elise just laughs and kept running. She didn't like the boring lesson her tutor was teaching anyway. It was all about which spoon to use when eating soup and when it was appropriate to speak in a dinner party.

Like there was ever going to be a dinner party here anyway. Her parents never had a lot of guests at the palace. Just a bunch of boring diplomats and members of the royal council. The only acceptation was when her aunt and uncle came to visit with her cousin Danny. And those dinners have been nice and fun. Not like the way her tutor has taught her.

Elise kept running until she reaches the stairs that circle down to the bottom level.

This is why she needed the table cloth. She wanted to try this forever, and now she's gonna do it. There was more than one way down the stairs. She laid the table cloth on the stairs and sits down on it. She grabs the front side with her hands and kicks off.

"Don't you dare!" Her tutor strictly said.

But it was too late; Elise went down the stairs like a sled on a hill of snow. Though it was bumpier than a hill, Elise could care less. It felt like at any moment, she was going to fly though the sky, like she was a bird, like she was invincible.

That was until she hit the bottom. The cloth tucked in at itself and made her tumble into a suit of armor. Pieces of the suit scattered everywhere, while the helmet landed on her head.

"Ow," she said to herself as pulls up the visor.

"And what do we have here, sir clumsy?"

Elise looked up to see her father towering over her. She slightly giggles as the visor shuts back down on her face.

Jack laughs as he helps his little girl up to her feet and lifts the helmet off of her. Her chestnut hair frizzed a bit in her pig tails, and some smear was on her face.

"Oh Elise," he said picking her up, "what are we going to do with you?"

"Set me to bed with ice cream," she answered hopefully.

"How about a bath first," he suggested.

They both turn their heads at the sound of Ms. Morrison's panting. When she reached them, she nearly collapsed in exhaustion.

"I am so sorry your majesty," she said while trying to catch her breath. "I tried to tell her to stay still, but she wouldn't-"

"It's alright," Jack said putting his little girl down. He should've known that Elise wouldn't want to stay still for a long time. She was a wild child, just like he was.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the afternoon off," he suggested to Ms. Morrison. "Let me handle Elise."

"Of course, your majesty," she bowed before turning to leave.

Jack turned back to Elise, trying her best to rub off the smear with her sleeve.

"Elise," he said kneeling down to her. "You can't keep running off like this. You're driving your tutor nuts."

"But that's half the fun," she said with a giggly smile.

Jack shakes his head and places his hand on her head. He turned her head to get her to focus on him. "You need to listen sweetie," he said a little strict. "I know these lessons are a pain in the butt, but you need to know them for the day you'll be queen."

"But I'm five years old; do I have to think about that now?" She asks.

"Your mother did," he answers. "But you are also the princess; you need to know how to be an example."

Elise huffs as she looks away from Jack. "But it's no fun."

Jack sighs as he hugs her close to him. "I know," he said. It saddens him to see her upset. But what can he do? He can't magically cheer her up. All he can do is try to do it the old fashion way. "But think of it this way. These lessons will help you with your life. And then you can have all the time in the world to have fun."

"Could I even go outside?" Elise asks, hoping for a certain answer.

"We'll see," Jack said with a smile.

* * *

Sometimes, Elise hated when her mom and dad went outside the castle and don't take her. They kept telling her that they go on diplomatic visits in nearby kingdoms. But most of the time, it was to go to the mountains to let loose their ice powers. While it is fun, it was also sad that their daughter could never join them.

But Elise wasn't alone in the castle with the servants, Anna babysits her. She even brings Danny with her so Elise had someone her age to play with. But being a boy, they often had arguments on their definition of playing. While Elise had dolls and books, Danny had marble and wooden puzzles and figures. Most of them, Elise already figured out. But they do play games that mostly belong outside, like tag, capture the flag and hide and seek. That game usual takes longer to play, seeing it's a big castle.

One day, the two of them were in Elise's room, looking out at the snow falling down the window.

"Wow," Danny said with his face in the window, awing the snow as it gracefully falls. "This is just like at the frozen lake dad took me. It nearly turned me into a snowman."

Elise giggles as she puts down her doll. "You are so lucky Danny," she said.

"Naw," Danny replied as he sits back down with her. "You got a room bigger than mine. You have all this fancy stuff-"

"Yeah," Elise said, sounding a little sad. "But you get to see stuff beyond the walls. I don't. I'm just stuck inside with all this junk."

"Your parents still haven't said you could go outside?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said leaning back to the floor. She then lifts a doll up, pretending it's her mother. "You need to do your lessons and learn how to be a princess." She mocks with her mother's voice.

Danny laughed a bit with her crummy impersonation.

"And dad's pretty much the same," Elise continues in her own voice. "I'm reading about all these places around our kingdom, and won't have a chance to go until I'm like... 50!"

"It can't be that bad," Danny remarks.

"Try listening to Ms. Morrison's lectures, then you will want to get outside this prison," Elise said sitting back up straight. "That's why you're so lucky Danny, you're living life. I'm still waiting for my life to begin."

Danny did felt bad. But she's a princess, she'll get good things coming in the future, he just knows it. But as for now, he didn't want to see his friend upset. But that's when he got a crazy idea. He went to his bag and pulled out a book.

"Um, hey, look what the trader Oaken gave me."

He presented the book to Elise; she took and read the title.

"Magical creatures and where to find them?" She read. "But dad said that creatures like that don't exist."

"Well, it's a good page turner," Danny said siting by her side and opening the first page.

Elise wasn't too sure this was a good idea. Her parents practically forbid her for having a book like this. She hasn't even heard one fairy tale all her life. Most of her books were about adventure and mystery, never fantasy and make believe.

As Danny turned to the first page, Elise's eyes widen with wonder. It had a drawing of a dragon with great detailed. On the sides of the beast, there were little information pockets of it's scales, fire breath and how sharp their talons are.

But it was the picture that drew her in. She had never seen art like this, or this detailed.

She quickly turned to the next page, to see a beautiful picture of a fairy with sparkle wings. She quickly turned to the next page and the one after that, capturing every creature picture that was there. Trolls, mermaids, fauns, centaurs, etc. She doesn't know why, but she felt compelled to these creatures. As if they were missing from her heart.

Her heart sank as she reached the end of the book.

"Wow," she said quietly. She never thought she would feel this way about a book, but it made her feel, almost alive.

She looked up, almost forgetting that it's Danny book.

She sadly presented back to him. But he shook his head and pushed the book back to her.

"You keep it," he said with a smile. "You seem to like it more than I ever will."

This surprised her; she smiles and politely thanks him. She hugs the boom as the two of them went to the window to continue watching the snow.

* * *

A year has passed since she got the book. She kept it hidden so no one else would find it. If her parents knew she had it, it was most likely they would get rid of it. She kept pulling it out at night, mostly to look at the pictures. While all of them are good, she often goes back to the dragon. She didn't really know why though. Maybe because it looks cool? Or the fact it had wings and could fly? Elise would often day dream of flying, despite what her parents would say. She would look out her window, and look to the mob, imagining herself flying towards it.

But as for today, she looked outside and see a beautiful day. The sun is shining and the ground has a blanket of fresh powder snow.

She's 7 years old now, surely old enough to at least play in the courtyard. So she hid her book behind her other books and ran down the hall. She went to her parents' door and knocked on it.

"Mom? Dad?" She asks through the door.

 _"Can I go and build a snowman?_

 _Can I go outside and play?_

 _I've always stayed inside my room,_

 _All dark and gloom,_

 _No way to spend the day!_

 _You said wait till I'm older_

 _Well now I am_

 _I want to spread my wings and fly_

 _Can I go and build a snowman?_

 _It doesn't have to be a snowman."_

"Not today Elise," her father answers from the other side of the door.

 _"Ok, bye,"_ Elise said disappointed before walking back to her room.

Jack pulls away and sadly looks at Elsa. She shares the same look as she looks at him. As much as it pains them to tell Elise she can't play outside, they knew it would be the best way to keep her safe.

* * *

"Come on Elise," Elsa said as she looks behind to see Elise lagging behind.

Today, Elsa wanted to have her daughter sit through a meeting with the royal council, to get a good idea what they are like.

Easy to say, Elise wasn't looking forward to it.

She wanted to stall as long as she can. So as they walk, she sees a picture of a younger Elsa and Anna with their parents. But she noticed something she's been meaning to ask her mother. She sees the Elsa in the picture further away from her parents, and wearing gloves. In fact, a lot of pictures that Elsa when she was young had her wearing gloves.

"Hey mom, how come you were wearing gloves in your pictures?" Elise asked.

Elsa panicked a bit. She would never expect Elise to notice the gloves, let alone ask about them. She can't tell her daughter the real reason behind the gloves. So, she had to lie to her daughter.

"My parents were really picky about me looking like a mess," she replied. "So they forced me to wear gloves to avoid dirt."

"Will I have to wear gloves soon?" Elise asked not happy. The last thing she wants is another restriction.

"No," Elsa said turning around to her daughter. She kneels down and places a hand around her. "No, I won't do that to you. My parents had to deal with...different circumstances while raising me and your aunt Anna. I don't want to raise you like my mom and dad did with me."

"Did they at least let you go outside," Elise said, hoping to get the idea that it was ok to finally go.

Elsa shook her head, "I wasn't really aloud out of my room."

Elise's eyes widen a bit. She couldn't imagine being stuck inside her room all the time.

"Why did your parents do that to you?" She asks, curious to learn more.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Elsa replied.

But Elise knew what that meant; she was never going to tell her.

"Now come on, or we'll be late."

When they entered the room, Jack and the members of the council is around a round table. The only man Elise could really recognize was Grimsby, mostly because she's seen him many times with her parents.

No surprise, she was sitting in the corner of the room, while the adults began to discuss about the daily problems, like possible war with the southern isles. Honestly, those guys have been threatening war for a while now, and still do nothing. Elise knew that one of the princes, Hans, tried to take over Arrendale a long time ago. But he's been doing time and being punished by his older brothers. But now, he been threatening war with no power behind him. They also discuss on their uneasy truce with Weselton, which was a bit of a dull conversation, highlighting only the same points as the previous meeting.

So to Elise, it was pretty much two hours well wasted. She did try to keep herself entertain by rocking her chair and humming a few songs. Though she was often told to be quiet.

But Jack found some hidden humor with Elise. She reminds him of himself when his father tried to force him to attend meetings that doesn't involve him. But back then, he could fly away from his father. Elise can't.

He kinda regrets missing out of those meetings, having no idea what to do or say now. Thank the moon Elsa was more talkative then him. She's able to pull points and turn the meeting to her favor.

But as for the bored Elise, he'll have to make it up to her later.

* * *

9 years old Elise was sick of seeing the castle walls and doors. There hasn't been one she hasn't explored (except for the hidden one), and all her toys bore her. The only times that she's ever had fun was when Danny came over. But that's starting to loose its touch now. He's been talking more about these friends he's made in the kingdom. All of them couldn't believe he's friends with the princess and could actually see her. But all that did was make Elise slightly jealous. She wished she could have friends like that.

The snow falling down outside her window made her dream about being out there, playing just like normal kids.

"I _want to go and build a snow man,"_ she whines as leaves her room and runs down the hall. The big windows on her walk just made her want to feel the snow more.

 _"Or pact the snow into balls."_

She ran into the portrait room, and twirl around with most of the eyes, looking at her.

" _I think some company is overdue,_

 _I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."_

Being a little dizzy from her twirl, she collapsed on the couch. She looked up, and saw the picture of The Joan of Arc above her.

"Hanging in there Joan?" Elise asks, knowing full well that the picture won't talk back.

She leans back, sinking more to the floor, being completely bored.

 _"It gets really lonely,_

 _All these empty rooms,_

 _Just watching the hours go by!"_

She clocked her tongue to her teeth, making a clicking clock noise in her mouth.

As much as she would beg her parents, they won't let her outside.

She just wishes they would use a different excuse then being too young.

As she gets up and leaves, she fails to notice a little hint of frost on the couch where her hand was.

* * *

"But why can't I go!" Elise yells as she trails behind her father.

"Because you're too young," he answered as he puts on a jacket.

He and Elsa had been summoned to a royal summit on the island of Frezt. It's about an evening trip out at sea and they won't return home until the next evening. And of course, Elise can't come with them.

"How many times are you going to tell me that?!" She yells.

"Enough," Jack answers.

"I'm 12 years old! I'm a big girl now!" She argues.

"Not big enough," he said.

In the bed room, Elsa looks at them with a sad face. She hates it when their daughter is upset, and she has every right to be. But Pitch is still out there, and is still gunning for Elise, they have to keep her here to be safe.

"But Danny gets to go! And he's younger than me!" Elise points out.

"Only because his father needs his help with carrying some ice for a delivery over there," Jack said.

"So he gets to go, and I don't?!" Elise shouts as her face becomes furious.

"Yes," he said with his anger louder than ever. "You mustn't forget that you are a princess and that you have different rules-"

"But... This isn't fair!" Elise yells, clutching her fists to her side. "I've waited and been patient, and let you won't allow me any freedom?"

"Elise," Elsa started, not wanting to see this scene unfold.

"So why can't I go for once? Why can't I been like normal kids?"

"Because you're not like other kids," Jack grunted.

"Your right, I'm a prisoner in my own home and I hate it!"

"That's enough young lady," Jack yells over top of her. "Go to your room! We will discuss this when we return!"

Tears started to fill Elise's eyes as she looks at her parents, her anger red shown in her face. "Why not just throw me in jail! That would be more appropriate!"

She quickly turns around and ran out the door with tears streaming down her eyes.

Jack couldn't believe he would be so angry with Elise. He would never thought he would yell at his own daughter. This was exactly why he was angry at his father growing up.

Elsa came and touches his shoulder, trying to give him some level of calm. "Jack..."

Elise didn't run to her room, she instead hugged the wall to her parents' room to listen in to their conversation.

"You know as much as I that we can't keep doing this to her," Elise heard her mother said.

"I know," Jack said, slowly calming down, but also sad of what just happened. "But what can we do? This is the only way we can protect her."

"Maybe, maybe we should just tell her what's out there, and why she had to stay inside," Elsa said.

"There's no way she would believe us," Jack said firm. "I don't think she'll even listen to us. We keep to the plan; we keep her here, forever if maybe."

Elise was stunned at what her father said. She was never going to leave here, no matter what her parents say to wait. She turns and runs to her room, not wanting to hear anymore.

"But she's still just a girl," Elsa reminds him, "She needs room to grow. We can't stop her for doing that."

Jack sighs, knowing his wife is right. Elise isn't just a target for Pitch he needs to protect, she's also his daughter. She deserves more than what he's doing to her.

"Your right," he admits to Elsa. "Maybe, we can let her go into the courtyard, just supervised. And try to make her more comfortable. Have your sister and her family here more often."

"We'll talk about it on the boat," Elsa said grabbing her bag.

Jack nods as he grabs his bag. But as they turn to leave, he looks back to the direction of Elise's room, wishing he could say he's sorry before he goes. But he couldn't keep the boat waiting, or all those men expecting him.

He just a hopes Elise would be alright.

* * *

Elise threw all the things she would need for her trip. Some clothes, her favourite dolls, and most important, the book Danny gave to her way back when. Feeling pretty satisfied, she lump the bag over her shoulder and went to her window. If her parents won't take her outside, she would that herself, And more.

She's running away.

She pulled her curtains down off the wall and made a fancy rope from her window to the ground below. She looked out to see her parents already past the gates.

'It's now or never,' she thought as she climbs over the window and slides down the curtains.

Then she thought, she can't go through the gates, the guards will surely see her, or worst her parents.

Luckily for her, she was taught that the stables are also a good escape route. They have an open door to the forest for exercise and...well...bathroom.

She ran through the courtyard to the stables. As she opened the door though, she startled a number of horses. They neighed and stomped their hoofs, scaring Elise. But this was her big chance. She closed the door behind her and ran through the stables.

She found the other door and unlocked it. Taking a deep breath and clutching her bag, she opened it. It was a long tunnel that went under the fiord. There was a lantern over her head, still sparking with light. Using a nearby barrel, she lifts herself up and grabs the lantern. Gathering as much courage as she could, Elise began making her way down the tunnel. With each step, fear crept into her. The fear of getting caught now. What if there was a guard coming up the other side, and saw her. Or if the servants noticed she's gone and already sent search parties. She couldn't get that worry out of her head until she got to the very end of the tunnel. It was blocked by a very large door. She opened it, only to see a curtain of grass covering the exit.

Shaking her head, she puts the lantern down and pushes the curtain away. When the light of the moon reached her eyes, they widen at the greenery around her. Before her were rows of trees and hills of grass. The breeze felt cool and rejuvenated on her skin.

For the first time in forever, she was outside the palace walls.

She bravely placed a hand on the grass, feeling it between her fingers for the first time.

"Wow," she gasps as she grabs some grass and dangles it off her hand. The breeze on her back helped push her farther into the forest. Not that she mind, she ran with the wind, feeling more powerful with each step. Soon the entire kingdom was far behind her, nothing but trees as far as she could see.

Elise stopped for a minute, letting this new experience sink in. She could hear the nocturnal animals fill the cool air. The crickets chirp a smoothing melody as the Owls hoot to the sky. Elise looked up at the bottom of leaves of the trees, covering up some of the clear dark sky. The Stars seem to shine much brighter than they did when she viewed them in the castle.

But it didn't matter to Elise, she's finally outside. A smile never left her face. She giggles as she twirls around in place. Loosing balance for a bit, she fell to the ground. But it felt good to have grass touch her skin. She couldn't stop giggling and smiling.

She looked up, taking in the beautiful night sky. "The sky's awake," she whispers to herself as she continues to smile.

But then, she noticed something, something she has never seen before. A golden ribbon dancing across the sky. She leans herself up to take a better look at it.

"I wonder what that is." She asks herself in wonder.

"Excuse me miss?"

Elise looked at the source of that sound. Just little ways away, a man peeked from behind a tree. He wasn't a very well dressed man. He had a torn white shirt with a dirty brown vest that matched his pants. His greasy tangled hair was draped down his face by his hat.

Elise looked at him, unsure what to do.

But the man walked closer to her, trying to act friendly to Elise. "I seem to be lost in these woods. Do you think you can direct me to the nearest town?"

Not wanting to be rude, Elise stood up and looked at the man. "I'm sorry sir," she said as nice as she can. "I honestly don't know where-"

Suddenly the man lunged at her. He grabbed her with one arm and pulled her in tight. She tries to scream but her moth was covered by his other hand.

"Hush my dear," he said with a sick smile as he holds the struggling princess. "A pretty little girl with fancy clothes like yours should help a pretty penny."

As the man laughed victoriously, Elise tries to pray his arms by pulling it off with hers. But the man was too strong. Fear and anger started to control her emotions as she continues to struggle.

But then, something unexpected happened. His arm felt cold to her body, colder than it should be. She looked down, to see his arm is almost blue, with swirls of white frost on it...

Coming from her hands.

The man screamed in pain as he throws her away from him. But that also made her twirl, with her arms stretched out. A jet stream of ice came out of her hands, hitting a tree branch above him.

As she lands hard on the ground, she looked up in horror at what she just done. But a million questions filled her mind too. How did she do it? Why did ice come out of her hands? Was she always able to do that? What is she?

Her mind snap back to reality when she looked at the man that just tried to kidnap her, back away from her in fear, with a dagger pointing at her.

"You..." He stutters as his body shakes. "You're a monster. A witch."

He was so focused on her; he fails to look at the frozen branch above him. It cracked on the side of the tree and fell hard on top of his head.

Elise screamed as she backs away on her hands. She sat there for a few seconds, just looking at the seemingly dead man. Her breaths seem to echo around her, as everything else became silent.

Her mind was still swarming with questions, and panic still shook her. Her fear grew worst as she looks down to the ground. Around her hands were patches of grass frozen in ice. She lifts her hands to her face, and sees her fingers shake uncontrollably.

Looking down again, she sees the area around her getting colder and colder. Snow even starts to fall around her.

"No. no,no,no,no,no, no!" She cries as she stands up. She turns and runs deeper into the forest, hoping to loose the snow behind her. But as she looks behind her, she realizes that she making a trail of icy grass behind her.

"No, no, no,no,no!" She shakes her head, as she closes her eyes. No matter what, ice was trailing her and she couldn't stop it.

She trips on a rock and tumble down a hill. Her body rolled like a rock until she hit the river on the bottom. When she touched the water, it instantly froze around her feet.

Her breaths became more erratic as she feels more hopeless and scared of what's becoming of her. She looked down at her hands, still shaking with fear.

"What's...what's happening to me?" She asks, hoping someone could answer her.

"Some extraordinary."

Elsie lifts her head to local the voice. But through her tears, she couldn't really see anything. Just then, the light of the moon shines down at her, making the area more clearly for her to see. But what she saw next truly frightened her.

A small rock rolled towards her. She immediately backed away in fear. But then the rock stopped in front of her. It then stood up on its short legs, and looked at her with a wise but cute face.

Elise looked at this rock, and saw it now had arms, legs and a moss like cape. He also had grass like hair and yellow gems around his waist.

She recognized this creature from her book. "You're...you're a troll?" She asks in wonder as she clasp her hands close to her chest.

"Indeed," he said in a soft yet wise voice. "You may call me Grand Pabbie, your majesty." He bows to Elise as she relaxes a bit.

"How? How do you know who I am?" Elise asks out of curiosity.

As much as the troll wants to answer honestly, he has to respect his in laws wishes, and keep Elise from all connection to magic and spirits. Though it would seem that fate to an interesting turn, seeing Elise has magical powers of her own.

"I've been around for almost the entire royal family tree," he said as nice as he could. "I see willfulness of the King in you, as well as a queen's beauty. But I also see great sorrow and confusion in you."

As he takes a step closer to her, Elise backs away holding her hands to her chest. "Don't come any closer," she demanded. "I...I don't know what I'll do."

He smiles as he steps closer to her. "It's alright my dear," he said holding out his hands. "Just take deep breaths and calm down."

Elise tries as much as she can, but she couldn't stop her tears from falling. But her breathing became slower and her heart beat at normal speed. She shot her eyes open as she felt the troll taking her hands. She was worried she might freeze him. But his soft face made her surprisingly calm. So much that her hands stopped shaking and she felt a little better.

"You see," he said, "no freezing."

"But... But how? Why? I don't... How did I get these powers?" Elise asks.

"It would seem that you were born with them," Grand Pabbie concluded. No surprise really, both her parents have ice powers, so their daughter should too.

"But, how do I get rid of them?" Elise asks again, hopeful for a way.

But the troll shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't. It's a part of you now. Better to celebrate it then think of it as a curse."

"Celebrate it?" Elise asks as if she was offended, drawing her hands away from the troll. "I nearly froze a man back there, he called me a monster. And I...I..."

"Shhhh," the troll said looking at her. "If he was to do you harm, then he's the monster. You're regretting hurting him; that makes you very sincere and kind. Your powers don't make you a monster, they make you unique."

"But..." Elise said trying to dry her tears. "But what if I accidentally hurt someone, like Danny, or mom and dad. What if I can't control it?"

"Listen to me Elise," the troll said with authority. "You don't need to be afraid of your powers. They are a part of you now, as much as you are a part of them. They are an extension of you. As you grow, so will it. There is great beauty in it, but also danger. But if you can control yourself, your powers will do the same."

"But...I..."

"Do not worry child, you will understand you powers, in due time."

"Can you...can you teach me how to-?"

"I'm afraid not," Grand Pabbie sadly said shaking his head. "The only one that can understand your powers is you."

Elise sighs, kinda figuring that would be his answer.

"You should return to the castle now," the troll recommends. "Wolves lurk around these parts."

Elise looked around, having absolutely no idea where she is or how to get back home.

Grand Pabbie read her facial expressions and had a since of what she's thinking. "Here," he said grabbing on of his yellow crystals and handing it to her. "Crush it in your hand and you will fall asleep. When you wake up, you'll be home again."

Though a little unsure, she did what the troll said. As soon as she crushed the gem, a yellow power puffed into her eyes and made fall instantly asleep.

* * *

She awoke on the floor of her bedroom. She looked at her window. The sky was still black and the curtains were in their normal place. Beside her was the bag she packed. But as she wonders if what happened was just a dream, she was shock to see a small area of ice on the carpet around her hands.

"Oh no," she whispers as she gently cries her eyes out.

Knowing her life has changed forever.

* * *

When Jack and Elsa came back, they couldn't believe that the servants told them that Elise was inside her room all the time. Even for meals, she requested that her meals be brought up to her. Elsa and Jack thought that she was that upset at them, but none of them knew the truth. Elise just wanted to hide away from fearing she might hurt someone. Her powers are still shaking out of control. She closed the window and the locked freezes over by her hand. Her walls were decorated by frost and her clothes have frozen solid.

She leans on her door, trying to calm herself down to control these powers, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Elise?" Her father said.

She said nothing but press her body on the door. The last thing she wants is her father to notice this.

"Are you alright?" He asks her.

"Yeah," she lied in a low tone.

"Listen," he said through the door. "I'm sorry for yelling for at you the other day. I didn't mean to loose my temper at you. You are right; you're growing up and want your own freedom. But you must also understand, being royalty has a way of...getting noticed by people who aren't so kind."

"I know," Elise said, thinking back to that man that tries to kidnap her.

"But you are also right, we can't keep you inside for all your life," Jack continues. "So your mother and I talked, and have decided that you can go outside. But only around the castle and you will have to be supervised at all times."

That thought nearly terrified Elise. As much as she wants to be out there again, she can't risk her powers getting out of control again. But still, her parents have finally allowed her to be out in the sun and have fun like normal children. If she can call herself normal now.

"Really?" She said as appreciated as she could.

She could feel her father leaning into her door. "Yes. Now come on," he said. "Let me see my little girl."

Knowing he wasn't going to leave until she opens the door. She got up and took a deep breath. She tries to calm herself down as much to grab the door handle. She opens the door only slightly to look at her father, but not enough for him to look into her room.

He smiles at her as she tries to smile back. "Come on," he insisted. "The chef made a great big brunch for all of us, Danny and his parents are here too."

"Ummm, sure," she said slowly closing the door, "just let me get ready."

Not wanting a word against her, Elise shuts her door. She could hear her father walk away. But fear crept in her again. How could she think about eating brunch when she could freeze everything she touches.

Wait...everything she touches.

Maybe that could be a solution. After all, she's seen her mother wear them in her pictures, so no one will be suspect of her wearing them.

So she search through her closet, and found a pair of small, really nice gloves. They fit her like a glove.

She then put them on trial lifting a hair brush. It didn't freeze on her or let the ice spread. She felt happy that she could at least hide her powers...somewhat. She still needs to heed the troll's advice to control, in due time.

For now, her family's waiting for her to have brunch.

* * *

Months have passed, and life for Elise certainly hasn't gotten any easier. For the first weeks since the discovery of her powers, she's been wearing gloves everywhere she goes. Her parents have tried to ask her to not wear them, but she always refused. She kept saying that it was training to be queen and that it was cold in the palace.

They took her word but still kept asking. And that wasn't the only thing that truly change in Elise. She became more quiet and shutting herself more in her room. Jack and Elsa thought that since they grant permission to go outside she would take it and run. But the few times she has went outside, it was just short walks around the courtyard. Then it's right back in her room. Everyone just dismisses it as being a teenager, but Elsa and Jack still grew worried.

But there was another reason Elise kept going into her room. It's the only place she could practice her powers. She asked the servants to not attend to her room, saying it was mostly for privacy.

But even after all this time, she still can't get a good handle on these powers. She practically stopped seeing Danny. He was busy anyway working with his dad. When they do meet, it's mostly sitting on the couch in the portrait room and talking about his new friends and life. She kept quiet and still so her powers wouldn't leech out.

But now she's alone. She has no one to talk to about her troubles and her powers. She leans on her door in the middle of the night, seeing snowflakes she accidently made hover around her room.

"I wonder if she's alright."

Elise turns her ear to the door, hearing her parents down the hall.

"She's been inside her room more and more," her father said. "I wonder if she's sick or something."

"I'm sure she's fine," her mom said. "I am worried though, I have this déjà vu feeling seeing her in those gloves."

"I'm sure it's because of us," Jack said hugging his wife close. "After all, remember who we are."

"I know," Elsa said, remembering their powers over ice and snow. "But still. Should we talk to her?"

"Maybe in the morning," Jack suggests as he and Elsa walk away. "Let's let her sleep for now."

Elise sighs as a small tear falls on her cheek.

"Oh mom, dad," she whispers.

 _"Yes, I know you're out there._

 _Your worries clearly shown._

 _But these powers are strange and strong_

 _I fear this all along_

 _Must be alone."_

She leans back with her head against the door. Looking at her ungloved hands.

 _"You two deserve much better_

 _Than what I can be_

 _But what am I to do?"_

She cries as she sees little streams of snow circle around her fingertips. Off to the side, the book Danny gave her laid on the floor, with that picture of a dragon faced up. Though, that didn't make her feel any better.

 _"I wish I could build a snowman."_ She said as she flicks her hands away and continues wimpier and weep. The snow left her hand and made a small tornado near her window. But she payed no mind as she sinks her head to her knees.

But then, she heard a small moan. She lifts her head and couldn't believe what she's seeing. Near her window is a small creature, with small wings, a small tail, and big blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, it was clear to Elise that this creature was made entirely out of snow, and yet it's breathing and walking towards her.

At first, she backed away scared. But as it came close to her, she heard it purr and rub it's head on her leg.

Elise became fascinated at the little guy. She dared to try to pet it on the head. It rose up and allowed her hand to sit on its head. Elise was surprised that it felt so nice and soft, like powered snow. It purred and jumped on her lap. It looked at her with puppy dog eyes and licked her face.

For the first time in months, Elise smiled and giggles as the creature rubbed its cheek on hers. She looked off to the side and saw the book.

That's when a realization bit her. This dragon was a smaller, cuter version of the one from the book. And she made it come to life.

The creature laid on her lap like a conman house pet, and Elise found comfort rubbing its head and scratching behind its ear.

At that moment, Elise found her moment of peace, and her first true friend.

* * *

What no one has noticed, was that there was another person watching Elise hug her snowy friend.

Thanks to Jack's and Elsa's fear of his comeback, and now Elise's fear of her powers, Pitch had an open window into viewing Elise's life.

But he will not kidnap her, not yet anyway. Not when Jack and Elsa are doing more damage to her than he'll ever do.

Soon she'll be desperate for answers, and he'll be right there with them. He just needs to wait for the right moment.

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **Do you want to build a Snowman from Frozen**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	3. The Ice Castle

**Hi everyone,**

 **So Jack and Elsa think the best way to protect their daughter is to keep her inside, Elise discovers she has ice powers and is determined to keep her family safe from her, and the threat of Pitch is still looming over the kingdom.**

 **What's the worst that can happen?**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Today was a special day for the kingdom. The gates will finally be open again. It was all for the celebration of Elise's 16th birthday. It was to be a day of fun and excitement. The people were excited to finally see their princess all grown up. Even the nearby kingdoms have come to meet the princess, and hope that she'll be interested at marrying their sons.

But as much as everyone is excited, there was still much to do at the palace. The ballroom still needed to be decorated, tables needed to be set, and the birthday cake still needed to be frosted.

Elsa ordered the servants around; wanting to make sure everything is perfect.

"The tables should be next to the band," she said as she points over there. "And make sure to have white flowers in the centrepieces."

"Yes your majesty," the maid bowed before running off to do her chore.

Elsa smiles as she looks around the room. Tonight will be great; Elise will finally come out of her room and be among the people, something she's been wishing for a long time. Though, nowadays Elise has been in her room more and more often. Elsa hopes a nice change in the palace will make her happy.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned to see her husband running down the stairs. He's still as handsome as ever. Even though he's pretty much grown up, he still somehow had that strong resemblance of the spirit he used to be. From his child like blue eyes and white hair.

He hugs and kisses her before asking, "Have you seen Elise?"

Elsa shook her head, "not since this morning. But she's probably getting ready for the party; I really wouldn't worry too much."

"Indeed your majesties," Carlotta said as she went by them. "She's in her room and doesn't want to be disturbed. Can't blame her though, big day after all."

But that didn't really ease Jack. As much as he loves his daughter, he never really understood girls. He doubts he ever would.

Elsa smiles as she leans closer to Jack. "Are you alright?"

Jack sighs as he looks up to see the ballroom starting to look like a party. "It's just... It seems only yesterday I've bounced her on my knee, and now she's sixteen and wants nothing to do with her dad."

"Don't say that," Elsa said cupping his cheek. "Every little girl loves her dad; she just has a different way of showing it."

Jack chuckles as he looks back to her. "Well if there is a manual out there about teenage daughters, let me know."

Elsa giggles herself before they lean in and kiss each other.

"Excuse me your majesties?"

They broke off from the kiss and turn to Grimsby. "Your in laws are here."

He moves away from the king and queen, so Anna can run past him and hug her family tight.

"Hi!" She cheered, squeezing them close to her. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has," Elsa replied, trying to breathe.

The girls giggle as Anna pulls away from them. Kristoff came up behind Anna and handshakes Jack. "It's good to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you too," Jack said with a smile.

He looked behind Kristoff to see a young boy with a nice vest, his blonde hair pulled back, and a small smile on his freckled face. Sven nudges him to walk more forward.

"And is this Danny?" Jack said a little surprised. "Man he's grown up."

Danny was less then optimistic to be here. Because he's family with royalty, he wasn't really allowed to let his commoner friends into the palace. So he has to make due with the royal teens coming tonight, and Elise. He should be happy he gets to see her again, but he figured he would just shut him out again like she always does.

He was brought back into reality when Sven nudges his nose on his cheek

"Yep," Kristoff said, speaking for Sven. "He's his father's son."

"Oh stop it," Kristoff said in his normal voice.

Anna rolled her eyes as she continues to hold her sister. "Say, where is the birthday girl?"

"She's just getting ready for tonight," Elsa answered.

* * *

Elise was getting ready for tonight, but not in the way her parents were thinking. Instead of being in her room, she was high in the mountains, letting her icy powers loose. She figures if she's let her powers out now, there will be no accidental mishaps at the party.

It's worked so far. All her years having these powers have been a torment for her. She had to hide them from everyone and had to lock herself in her room. She hated it, but it was the only way to keep everyone she loves safe. But every so often, she would sneak away to the mountains to fully practice her powers and letting them go.

The trip up the mountains would be impossible, if it wasn't for her best friend Snowdrop, her pet snow dragon. She's been an amazing friend to Elise for the past four years. She would listen to Elise and comfort her in her troubles. She would even try to make her feel better about her powers. If anyone walks into Elise's room, Snowdrop behaves more like a white stuff animal. When they wanted to leave the castle, they would sneak out to the courtyard and Elise would use her magic to make the dragon big enough to ride on.

So far, no one has caught on to their little secret, and they would like to keep it that way.

"Ok, let's try this again," Elise said shaking her hands. She then pushed them away from her, releasing a small stream of ice magic in the wind. But then wind suddenly changed direction and sent the snow at her. In a matter of seconds, her coat, dress and chestnut shoulder length hair were covered in snow.

As she tries to shake it off, she could hear Snowdrop laughing its head off.

A little pissed, Elise made a snowball and threw it at the dragon's head. "I'm trying ok," she said.

The dragon growled a bit, with an ice like crown sticking out of the back of her head and back.

Elise sighs as she sinks down to the snow and puts her elbows on her knees. As much as she tries to practice these powers, it seems they have a mind of their own. She's still worried she would slip and mess up in some way, and then everyone will know her secret. "It's hopeless," she sighs quietly.

Snowdrop relaxed a bit seeing her friend upset. The icicles shrink back down into her snow as she walks to Elise. She nudges her head beside her, and Elise slowly pats her on the nose.

"Why do I have to a party now?" She asks, mostly to herself. All her life, she's never had a party, more or less have a lot of people coming to see her. Her parents have always isolated her from the world. Now she's sixteen, and they're throwing her to the deep end. What if she messes up? What if she reveals her powers? Everyone will hate and fear her.

She doesn't want to think about that, not if her powers are controlled by her emotions. She could feel a little freeze on her fingers. Realizing that her powers want to expand again, she flicks her fingers off to the side. The ice magic made a wave on the snow and made some spikes that spread out.

Elise sighs as she sinks her head low. But Snowdrop uses her head to raise Elise's. Seeing her friend's big blue eyes, gave Elise some form of comfort. So much that snow started to fall down on them.

"Oops," Elise said looking up. With a wave of her hand, the snow stopped falling. But as they look up, they also saw a familiar sight. A golden ribbon flying in the sky.

"Look!" Elise said standing up to view the ribbon. She's seen it plenty of times since she's been sneaking out. She's never found out what it is, because when she asked her tutor, she ended up with extra homework. Apparently for making up something that doesn't exist. One day, she and Snowdrop took a closer look at it. That's when she realized that the entire ribbon was made of sand, and when you touch it, the sand made different pictures. The first time she touched it, butterflies fluttered around her. Another time it was dolphins, then a princess dancing with a prince, and more wonderful pictures to come.

But it was more than just seeing the pictures in the sand that made Elise want to go up, it was the feeling of flying that made her heart jumping. She doesn't really know why, but being in the air made her feel more free then she is on the ground. Like the weight of the world vanished and she felt invincible.

She and snowdrop better catch this ribbon before it disappears. Elise quickly jumps on Snowdrop and the dragon took off without hesitation. The air rushing on her face made Elise feel like she was breaking through a wall, like breaking out of her prison. When Snowdrop levelled off and began gliding to the ribbon, Elise took a deep breath in. Letting her body relax and feel the cool air around her. It was almost like she was flying herself. If she could live her life this way, she would.

When they reached the ribbon, Elise reached up and touched it. A bit of sand broke out of formation and circled around her. Then a picture appeared above the sandy road, a figure skater dancing on the sand. It did a twirl and then glided backwards on one leg.

Elise giggles as she watches the little dancer preform. But then, something caught her eye, something she's never seen before. Something down below, sparkling in the sun light. It was a castle of some sort, but one she's never seen here.

In her gut, Elise felt drawn to it, as if she's needs to see it.

Snowdrop saw the castle too, but turns her head back to the kingdom.

"Oh come on," Elise said, slightly tapping her friend's head. "Just a quick look."

Snowdrop shook her head and tries to go back to the kingdom. There's a party there waiting for Elise.

Elise rolled her eyes and directs her dragon to the castle. "A few minutes wouldn't hurt," she said as convincingly as she can. She then pleaded, "pleeeeeese?"

Knowing she won't let this go, Snowdrop groans and goes towards the castle.

"Thank you," Elise said as they travel closer and closer to the castle. When they settled down, Elise widens her eyes in wonder. The castle was purely made out of solid ice. Even the stairway leading up to it was made of ice. The sun sparkling off of it made it shine like crystal, and snow dancing around it made it look like a fairy tale.

"Woah," Elise gasped quietly. She dismounts Snowdrop and walked almost hypnotized by the structure.

Snowdrop followed her as she placed her hand on the guardrail. Elise looked down; almost fearing her magic would ruin this fine art work. But it didn't. She glides her hands on the rail as she walks up the stairs. Soon, she was at the foot of giant twin doors.

'Who could possibly live in such a beautiful place?' She thought to herself.

She knocked on the door hard, only to have the doors move for her.

"Woah," she said in surprise. She leans in and marvelled at all the ice work inside. It was a front foyer with ice like stairs leading up to the higher levels. The floor bared the reflection and strength of hard ice. Above was an ice crystal chandler that looked very beautiful. And at the center of the room, was an ice cylinder with something blue and star shaped inside.

"Hello?" Elise said very loudly, hoping someone will answer. But after her echoes stopped bouncing off the walls, silence rang through the castle.

Gathering all her courage, she took her first step into the castle. But Snowdrop moans her that this wasn't such a good idea.

"It's alright," Elise said to her friend as she took a couple more steps inside. Reluctantly, the dragon followed suite.

Elise's eyes wander everywhere as she continued walking. She stopped however to view the cylinder in the middle. She crept by it, and took a peek inside. She quickly figured out that it wasn't a star inside the block of ice, it was something snowflake related.

But then, she saw lettering on the thing, lettering that spelled out her name.

"What?" She gasped. She pressed her face into the ice to get a closer look, only to see the same as before.

Whatever this thing is, it had her name on it.

"I need to know what that is," she said to Snowdrop. But the only problem is how to get it out. She can only bring ice and snow, and has no idea how to thaw it. She'll need to do it the old fashion way, by breaking the ice.

"Alright here's the plan," Elise told Snowdrop. "First-"

Before she could even say a plan, Snowdrop used her tail and smashed at the cylinder. It broke the ice, and break into little chunks on the floor, all while leaving the snowflake intact.

"I like yours better," Elise comments as she shifts the ice away to pick up the snowflake. As she picks it up, she notices a long silver chain attached to it, and a blue jewel in the middle of the snowflake.

"It's a necklace," Elise concluded, "with my name on it?"

She looks back at Snowdrop, but knew she wouldn't have an answer. But that just leads Elise to a lot of questions. Why does this thing have her name on it? And why is it here? And for some strange reason, she felt like she's hold it before, like she knew it. But how, where and when?

Before she could think more, she heard something scattering away. It came from the top of the stair ways.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

She waited for a response, but none came. Then, a feeling of dread crawled up her spine. She stood up, clutching the necklace in her hand and looked around. No one was here, but she still felt like she was being watched.

"I think it's time we go," Elise whispers to her dragon. But before she could step towards the door, Snowdrop let out a loud growl.

Elise quickly turned around to see the exit was blocked by a giant snowman with ice like claws and sharp snow teeth.

"Oh my," she gasped. She's never seen a snowman like this before, certainly not one that can move.

"Go away!" The snowman ordered in a loud voice.

But Snowdrop opened her mouth, releasing a beam of ice from her breath.

"Wait!" Elise shouts. But it was too late, the beam hits the snowman. It didn't hurt him, but it did make him angry. Angry enough to make more sharp icicles appear on his back, and make his claws longer and sharper.

"Oh boy," Elise said backing away. The snow man lunged at the two of them, and slashes at them. They rolled out of the way, but now their separated.

The snowman roared as it looks at Snowdrop. She roared right back at him, standing her ground.

Elise quickly grabs an ice chunk from the floor and threw it at the snowman. He quickly turns around and glares at her. She picks up another and held it high, ready to throw again.

He menacingly stalks her, ready to attack. But then, Snowdrop jumps on his back and tries to bite into him. The snowman stumbles back, reaching as far back as he can to throw her off.

Elise threw the ice chunk at him again, and it hit him square in the nose. Thanks to that, and the weight of Snowdrop, he fell forward.

Now was the best time to leave. "Come on Snowdrop," Elise orders as she runs for the door. Snowdrop quickly followed her as they ran outside and down the stairs. However on one step, Elise slipped and slides all the way down, landing face first in snow.

Snowdrop came beside her and helped her up. "Thanks," Elise said using we hand to get the snow off.

But then, they both felt a rumble behind him. They turn around to see the giant snowman almost right behind them.

Instinct took over and they started to run down the hill and into the snow covered forest. Elise quickly put the necklace around her neck so she wouldn't loose it. While being chased, Elise waves her hand behind, trying to make walls out of ice to block the monster. But the snowman easily smashes through them. Even Snowdrop fired some ice shots at him, to no avail.

They kept running until they reached a cliff's edge. It was a sheer drop on the other side, and the giant snowman was just a little ways away.

Seeing no other choice, Elise mounts on Snowdrop and orders her to take off. But as they did, the snow man grabs the dragon's tail and pulls them in. Elise grabbed on to Snowdrop for dear life as the snow man yells at them.

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Elise held on to the necklace with one of her hands. There were so many questions about it that she can't loose it now. She needs to keep it. As a response, Elise shot her hand out and made a heavy stream of ice at the beast's eyes. It stuns him long enough for him to throw away Snowdrop. Unfortunately, he threw her over the cliff. Elise screams as she and Snowdrop plummet to the floor.

But Snowdrop quickly turn back around and level off with her wings. It didn't stop her from falling, but it not let either of them die. She glides her way to the ground, and into the forest. They crash and broke some branches on the way down. But they made it to the ground in one piece.

Elise took a couple of deep breaths while looking back up the cliff. The last thing she needed was that snowman chasing them again. But he was nowhere in sight. They were safe.

"Whew," Elise sighs, "that was a close one."

Snowdrop couldn't believe how upbeat Elise was about this. They could've died. To show her frustration, the dragon pushed Elise off her back while jumping on her hind legs.

Elise tumbles off, and land on her head. She sees Snowdrop's dumbfounded face.

"Ok, ok, I got you," Elise said getting up. "I'm sorry." She then walks her friend's head in appreciation. But then she noticed that part of the tail has been taken off, and covered in broken branches.

Elise shakes her head as she goes to the tail. This happens from time to time, pieces of Snowdrop go thanks to a careless move. Party thanks to her whole body being made out of snow. It was thanks to Elise that she hasn't even melted yet. She carefully takes the branches out of the snow dragon, and uses her magic to fix the tail fin. Soon, it was as good as new.

"Better?" She asks her friend.

The dragon responds with an icy lick on her cheek.

Elise giggles as she feels the cold on her skin. But as they finish their fun, their attention was brought back to the necklace. Elise lifts the charm to her face and views her name again. It was strange that something with her name on it was guarded by a giant snowman. That was alive and tried to kill her. For the longest time, she thought she was the only one with ice powers. So, who made that snow monster?

"I wonder what that was about. And where this came from?" She asks mostly to herself as she looks down at the necklace. "Was it out there just for me?"

Snowdrop merely shrugs as she sniffs the necklace. She then points her head to the kingdom just beyond the trees.

Even though Elise can't understand dragon, she knows what Snowdrop was thinking. Her facial expression says it all.

"No," she said standing up and shaking her head. "There's no way I'm asking mom and dad. If they discover I'm out here, they'll flip."

She walks to where she can see the kingdom of Arendelle, it looks nice under the setting sun. But to Elise, it felt more like a prison then a home. It was out here, in the world that she felt truly free.

She leans on a tree, letting her back freeze the bark. "What do they have against me going outside?" She asks, knowing that Snowdrop can't answer. But asking these questions made her feel a little better.

She sighs as she looks down to her hand. "I wish I could tell them the truth, but they wouldn't understand. Mom might, but dad... Dad would just be overbearing with me. Why can't he understand that being out here is the only way for me to be myself? No hiding behind locked doors or gloves. I would just be me, flying through the clouds. Like I was the princess of the sky, and a queen of the snow. If only..."

She hugs her arms as she sulks. Snowdrop came and nudges her with affection. Elise smiles as she gently pats her friend's head.

But then, they both heard the toll of the bell in the kingdom.

"Oh no, the party," Elise gasps as she jumps on Snowdrop. They both took off towards the kingdom, hopefully not too late for the celebration.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	4. The Party

**Hi everyone,**

 **It's party time in Arrendale, and Everyone is sure to have fun. but tension builds between two friends and Jack and Elsa still have a very closed daughter with a big secret.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Snowdrop travels across the sun set sky, high above the kingdom of Arendelle. Elise frantically looks down to see if anyone would look up and see them. As well as she would like to think that any would confuse them as a cloud, better to be safe than sorry. As she looks down, she could see a small festival just outside the castle gates, and people entering the castle grounds.

Snowdrop levels off a bit upon her descend to the castle gardens. It really was the only place they could land without getting noticed. But as they did, voices from inside the castle echoed out the windows. But Elise tried to pay no mind to that as Snowdrop's paws reach the ground. She coos at Elise as she dismounts the dragon.

With a flick of her hand, the dragon became smaller and cuter. Her head a bit bigger than her body, with her eyes wide and big. Almost just like cute, puppy dog eyes that always made Elise smile.

"See you soon," Elise said lifting the dragon and helping her take off. The dragon flew up high until it reached the bedroom window and crawls in.

Elise quickly puts on her gloves and made her way to the nearest window. She stood on her tip toes and peered inside. There was no one near to notice her pushing the window open. But then, she heard a door opening into the gardens across the way. She quickly jumps up and over the window, safely inside. She peeks her head up to see her father walking into the garden.

'Good,' she thought to herself. 'He's nowhere near my room.'

She ducked her way past the window, so her father won't notice her. She then creeps her way through the hallways to get to her room without anyone noticing.

However, as she turns fast in one corner, she bumps right into a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh," Elise said backing away and curls her hands together. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's alright," the boy said in surprise.

Then, the two of them looked each other. Their eyes widen in surprise at who is in front of them.

"Danny?" Elise whispers.

"Elise," Danny's said in glee.

Elise stood straight and got a good look at him. It wasn't very often she's seen him clean and neat. But it also was a while since she's saw him.

Not wanting to be rude, she spoke in a nervous stutter. "Wow, you-you look good."

"You too," he said with a smile. "Though I'm surprise that you-"

"Look like this," she finishes while straightening her coat.

"Yeah," he said.

She laughs nervously as she tries to think of a good answer. "Kinda, snuck out for a bit. You know, get some fresh air. And it was cold outside and-"

"Gotcha," he replied. Though still a little concern and confused that she's not telling him everything.

Then, the two of them just take a moment and stare at each other. Both a little embarrassed and nervous.

Then, they heard an annoyed cough right behind Danny. The two of them turn to see a group of teens about their age in fancy clothes and smug faces.

"Oh," Danny said as if he completely forgot that they were behind him. "Elise, these are some of the party guests tonight. Alex..."

He gestures to a tall boy with brown hair tied into a pony tail with a green jacket. He simply huffs as he places his arms across his chest.

"Cynthia..."

The only girl just fans her face and blonde hair with her big delicate fan that compliment her orange ball grown.

"And Chad."

The last boy had short dirty blond hair with puffy pants and a short blue puffy shirt.

Not wanting to be rude, Elise bowed to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Elise couldn't help but see another boy in the group. A short person with sleek orange hair and a fancy jacket.

"And who is this?" She asks in curiosity.

Danny looked behind and saw the boy. "Oh, that's Charles from weasel town."

"Weselten," the boy corrected.

"Yeah," Danny said as he turns back to Elise. "Apparently his grandfather was the duke there, and he's next in line. But none of them have seen the royal family since they've closed the gates."

"Speaking of which," Cynthia said unamused. "Why did your parents closed the gates in the first place?"

"For my protection...apparently," Elise answers, nervously rubbing her hands together. She then looked down at herself, almost forgetting she's nowhere near ready for the party.

"Excuse me," she said bowing and moving away from the group. "I have to get ready. Can't go to the party looking like this."

She ducks away to the corner, but quietly let out a huge sigh of relief. Her powers didn't come out.

"That was the princess?"

Elise halts to hear the group of teens whispering to themselves.

"She's not all the way you described her," Alex told Danny.

"Yeah," he said sheeply, "she's a little strange, but she's fun to hang out with. I mean she was before...she shut me out. I don't know why she did that, she and I haven't been the same ever since."

"Well that's why you should hang out with us," Alex said patting him on the back. "We're so much cooler than her."

"Well if you ask me, she's more than strange." Cynthia smirked. "She's weird."

"My grandpa told me her family is even more so," Charles said. "He even said something about them talking to snow."

"Yeah," Chad agreed as he points a thumb to Danny. "But then again, look at his family, his father talk's reindeer.

"Hey," Danny defended. "My family maybe weird, but they're fun. And Elise cool too… you know...before..."

"But still," Cynthia continues, "hard to believe the future Queen will be that little weirdo."

Elise could feel tears starting to form in her eyes as she listens to the group of teens. She couldn't believe that Danny would be listening and befriending them. But then again, at least he's moved on from her and has actually made some friends. Which is more than what she has.

Suddenly, she felt small snowflakes hit her hair and shoulders. She looks up in horror, realizing her powers are at it again. Without a moment to loose, she ran quickly to her bedroom.

* * *

Jack often liked walking around the garden. It made him think back to the lagoon he used to hang out in. He missed those days. The mermaids playing in the pond, the trolls being grumpy at the pixies, the dragons sleeping in the shade. If he could just go back there for one hour, it would be lifting. Better, if he could take Elise with him and finally letting her see his world.

But he can't. Despite being 16 years, he knows Pitch is still waiting for that opportunity to snag Elise. He can't let that happen, no matter what.

But it still hurts him after all these years. The fact that he has to hide that world from her. Especially the guardians and his dad. 16 years and she's hasn't even seen her grandfather. Now, it might be too late. If she doesn't believe in him, she could never see him.

"Oh dad," he sighs to himself as he leans on the wall. He looks up, seeing the sun set over the castle wall and the stars coming up. But it didn't smooth his pain. "I wish you were here. That would made your granddaughter's birthday great. You'd be amazed on how she's grown. I think you would be happy and proud. We miss you so much..."

As he sighs, a memory played in his mind. Whenever he would feel sad or discomfort, he would play with some ice. He quickly looked around to see no one was around.

He then caresses his fingers along the wall, letting frost spread in a beautiful ribbon with branches of ice spreading out. It made Jack smile to see his craft again. It certainly hasn't left him.

"Dad?"

Hearing his name made Jack jump up in fright. He quickly turned around to see his daughter looking down from her bedroom window. She was wearing a robe and towel on her head. She looks down to see her father, though failing to see the ice on the wall.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

Jack quickly smiles as he backs into the wall, hiding the ice with his body. "Nothing."

"Oh, ok," Elise said stepping back into her room. She lets out a small sigh of relief as she looks up at snowdrop. They didn't get caught sneaking out, and her secret is safe.

"I'll be right up," she heard her father call out.

Elise panicked, she was not ready yet. She quickly rips off her robe and dries herself up. Snowdrop grabs a hanger with her mouth and flew it over the cabinet mirror. It was a beautiful dark blue gown that almost looks like the dress she's seen in her mother's coronation. Except this one had an open neckline, a light blue belt alongside the darker blue corset, and it has light blue embroidery ribbons on the bottom of the skirt, corset and sleeves. The corset's pattern looked more like a fountain spreading to her breasts. Elise also had light blue gloves that slip perfectly over her sleeves, and dark blue shoes that slightly pinched.

Snowdrop help pull on the lace on the corset to get it stiff and ready. But then they heard a knock on the door. Snowdrop quickly flew to the bottom of the bed and laid there stiff like a stuff animal. As much as the servants by the stuff animal, the king and Queen told Elise that she can't have toys like that, and would surely try to throw Snowdrop out. So whenever they come into the room, Snowdrop had to hide out of sight.

Elise quickly threw the necklace she found to Snowdrop, who caught it with its mouth and hid it underneath her body. Elise quickly turned around to see her father enter the room and bowed to him.

"I'm ready," she said with a small smile.

Jack smiles as he shakes his head. As much as she's ready with her dress, her hair is still damp and flat.

"Not quite yet," he said entering her room.

That always made her a little nervous. Her room is ice clear, but what if there was someplace she missed, or what if something sets her off. But she tried to remain as calm as possible as her father circles around her.

"What's going on?"

The two of them look to see Elsa entering the room. She smiles and giggles as she goes to them.

"Looks like someone had a bad hair day," Jack said as Elsa sits Elise down next to her dresser.

"If we were, you wouldn't be helping, would you," she comments as she picks up Elise's brush and started to brush the hair.

"Now move over," she said, playfully bumping Jack out of the way. "This is a woman's speciality."

Jack chuckled a bit as he watches Elsa brushes Elise's hair back. "Oh Elise, you look beautiful," he said.

But the look on their daughter's face isn't a happy one.

"Do I have to do this," she sighs.

"Elise," Jack said kneeling down to face her eye to eye. "This is your big day. 16 years old. It should be celebrated."

"But did you have to invite all those people?" She asks. "They all think I'm weird."

"Weird?" Elsa said in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"I've...I've heard a group of teens, and Danny talking," Elise confessed. "They said that I'm too strange to be on the throne."

"Oh honey," Elsa said outing down the brush and hugging her daughter from behind.

Jack also tried to comfort her by taking her hand. "Don't pay any attention to what they say," he said. "Everyone has trouble fitting in at your age. I remember people saying that I was too wild."

"You?" Elise said in disbelief while yanking her hand out of her father's. "No way."

She then pushes her way out of her mother's grasp and the chair and walks away.

Both parents were a little stun as Elise walks to the window and look outside. The sun pretty much had set and the sky became dark. Elise looked up with her arms crossed as the lights of the kingdom lite the sky a bit.

"I'm just...afraid I'll make a fool of myself," she confessed in a sigh.

"Elise," Elsa whispers. Her daughter had every right to be nervous. She wished she could her about how nervous she was with her coronation.

Jack walks up to her and leans close to her. "It isn't just the party, is it?" He asks.

Her response was a deep sigh.

"Elise," he continued in a soft tone. "You know you can tell us anything, anything that's bothering you. Anything at all."

"But," she said a little down. "I...I don't think you will understand. You might...might..." She didn't want to say what she was thinking. It would break her parents' hearts, and she can't do that to them.

She felt her father's arms hugging her from behind. They felt comforting and warm. "Elise," he whispers. "We won't think any less of you in any way. We love you, no matter what."

"Really?" Elise asks quietly.

"Yes," Elsa said as she steps up beside her. "We're here for you. Whenever you need us."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

Elise's mind pounded harder than her heart beat. What was she should do? Should she tell them what she's been hiding for so long? Would they think of her as a monster? But, how long can she keep this secret. Maybe if her parents know, they can help her control it. Maybe let her go outside more.

"Ok," she said with a small smile. "You might think it's a little weird. Promise me you won't totally freak out about this."

Elsa and Jack nod as the look at their daughter.

Elise gulps as she tries to figure out the right words to say. "Well, I... I've just been keeping this to myself for a while. And it seems rather impossible. But now I... I..

Her hands began to shake almost uncontrollably as she starts to lift a glove at the finger tips.

"For the longest time now I wanted to say this to you, I...I... I have-"

"There's a party down stairs you're missing."

Everyone turned to see Anna and Kristoff entering the room.

"Woah, Elise," Anna said as she runs to hugs her tight. "It's been so long since I saw you."

"A month to be exact," Elise said trying to breath under her aunt.

Anna giggles as she pulls away to view Elise. "Wow, you look so beautiful."

Elise sighs in a small as she looks at the smiles around her. She secretly thanks the gods that she doesn't have to reveal her secret just yet.

"So I guess its party time," Kristoff said heading back to the door.

"Not just yet," Elsa said, looking at her daughter's hair. She kindly smiles as she gets a good idea for that.

"Elise, close your eyes for a minute," she instructed.

"Really mom," Elise responds with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me dear," she said.

After a small sigh, she did as instructed. Elsa looked at everyone else, her eyes saying not to tell anyone else. Elsa flicks her hands to make them a little cold with snowflakes sprinkling off of them.

Everyone knows using magic around Elise is wrong, but this is a special day. And besides, her eyes are closed. Elsa uses her fingers to run through her hair, making it glitter and shine. The ice added volume to the roots made her bangs wave out of her face. She then gathers all the back hair into a small tight bun.

"Can I open them now?" Elise playfully asks.

"Not yet," Jack said as Elsa pulls away from Elise. With a flick of his hand, he makes a small tiara crystallized out of ice. He gently places it on top of her head, and fits it perfectly.

Anna softly moans as she looks at her beautiful niece.

"Ok, now you can open them," Jack said with a smile.

Elise opens them as everyone moves out of the way for her to see herself in her dresser's mirror. She nearly gasped in surprise at this person staring back at her. She almost couldn't believe that it's her.

"Come on!" Anna cheers as she grabs her husband. "Let's party!"

She drags Kristoff out of the room with Elsa following them. But Jack looks at his daughter proudly.

But Elise was still very, very nervous. "Dad...I..."

He taps her behind her back as he gently pushes her to the door. "We'll talk later," he said with a smile. "For now, let's have some fun."

Elise gulped as she goes through the door.

"Trust me," Jack continued smiling at Elise. "You're going to have a great time tonight."

* * *

"May I present, her royal majesty, Princess Elise!"

Everyone in the ball room clapped and bowed as Elise enters the room. As she looks around at all the people and the setting in the ball room, she became more and more nervous. But she maintains her smile as she walks to the thrones, and her parents.

"Ok, relax," she whispers to herself. "You can do this."

She kept talking to herself until she reaches the thrones. At once, the entire family sat down on their respected thrones and the party continued. Elise looked out at all the people dancing and having fun while sitting on the throne. It made her kinda happy she isn't joining them and making a fool of herself, but it was also sad too. She shrugs it off, thinking to herself that it's for the best that she's sitting down, just watching.

"Hey,"

Elise looks beside her, and sees her father leaning in.

"Hey," she responds.

"Why don't you go out there," he insisted, "have some fun."

"No thank you," she said. "I'm perfectly happy here."

"Well then," Jack said holding out his hand to her. "How about at least one dance with your old man."

Elise tries to back away from the very thought of her being out there totally exposed. But her father is beside her, she should be alright.

She gently places her hand in his as he leads her to the dance floor. Everyone immediately clears a path for them till they reach the center of the ballroom. Soon, the band starts up with a lovely waltz. Jack took his daughter and they gracefully waltz. Soon, couples even took their partners and dance in a circle around them.

"How are you liking the party?" Jack asks her.

Elise nervously looked around, trying to convince herself to have a good time. "It's alright," she said. "It is a lot warmer than I thought it would be."

"Just wait till you try the cake," Jack said to her, "it's your favourite, chocolate."

Elise giggles a bit, but then her eyes open wide when they caught a glimpse of Danny talking with his new friends. She held her breath in fright as she turns back to her father.

Jack looks out to see what Elise was scared about. "Hey there's Danny," he said to her. "Why don't you go and say hi to him."

Elise quickly shakes her head. "No, I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Whys that?" He asks her.

She crept closer so she can tell him without anyone else hearing. "I don't think he really likes me as much as his new friends."

"Elise," he whispers as he pulls his daughter close to comfort her. "that's not true, you two had so much fun together for years."

"I heard him agreeing with the other teens. He thinks I'm weird, remember? I can't go to him. I doubts he even wants to talk to me." She said really uneasy.

"That's weird." Jack said looking back up, "Because he's heading this way."

Elise's eyes widen in fear as she turns around. Sure enough, Danny was right behind her, and his gang was still behind with smug looks on their faces.

"Danny, hi," she said nervously.

He politely bows to her and smiles. "Hey Elise," he said. "Is it alright if I can have a dance with you?"

Dance? Dancing with her father is one thing, but dancing with Danny, she became a little scared and really nervous.

"I...I..." She stutters.

But then she felt her father's hands on her shoulders. "I think that would be a good idea," he said with a smile.

She shakes her head a little, trying to back out of this. But he gently pushes her and Danny grabs her hands.

"Be nice to her," Jack said to him firm.

Danny nods as he slowly backs away with Elise in his arms. They could hear the music start up a different tune as more people start to dance. Jack made his way back to the throne. He smiles at Elsa as he sat down and watches his daughter dance.

Elise but her lip due to her nervousness. Her hands clutch his pretty tight as they dance.

"Ow," Danny said trying to move his hand out of hers.

"Oh, sorry," she apologizes as she loosens her grip.

As they dance, they felt a little uncomfortable with each other. They would often look away from each other and stumble a bit on their toes.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" Elise finally asks. "I'm sure your friends will be more entertaining than me."

"You're my friend too," he responds. "And it's been a long time since I've seen you. And it's not like you were going to come and talk to me."

"Um…" She started while looking away.

But Danny came right up to her face with an angry tone. "I mean, sneaking out all on your own, without inviting me. You've defiantly changed Elise, and you're leaving everyone behind. Me in particular."

"Please, she whispers, trying to keep this conversation down. "You know my family rules, I hate being inside me room all the time. But there some things…you will never understand, nor want to understand." 

"Then help me understand," he said grabbing her wrist tight to assume dominance over her.

"Why should I?" She said as she pulls her arm away. "You're too busy hanging out and talking about your friends. And then with you work and my duties as princess, we barely get any time together."

"That's not true and you know it," he said. "Me and my family always have time to come here. You're the one that was shutting me out."

"It wasn't really my call," she said. Even though that was a total lie. But it's the only way she can go outside and practice her powers without hurting anyone she cares about. "With the way my life is going right now; some things are just...unpredictable. I couldn't let you get involve in it."

"But does that excuse you for shutting the door on me?" He asks with slight involvement of anger in his voice. "I had to find people to hang out with, but they were always jealous of me because I hang out with you. Then after you shut me out, they even went away, saying I'm not worth their time. I became alone. Do you know how that feels?"

"Danny, not now, not tonight," Elise said backing away for a bit. She could feel her own emotions starting to surface, and that's led to her powers getting out of control.

But Danny quickly grabbed her wrist and pulls her in tight. "When? When can I ever talk to you? You always try to shut me and the world out, and then you turn around and sneak out without letting me join you. What did I ever do to you?"

"Please, let me go!" Elise yells as she tries to yank her hand away.

From the throne, Elsa and Jack could hear Elise's raised voice. Jack nearly jumps out of the throne to get a good view of the two of them. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and looked at the two teens arguing.

"Not until you give me some answers," he said as she tries to pull her to him. "tell me what's going on with you!"

"Please, enough!" She nearly screams. As she steps back, a small patch of ice came from her foot. It made the area around them very slippery.

As Danny steps back, he slips on the ice and fell back towards the food table right near the desserts. Elise unfortunately was unable to get her hand out of his and fell on top of him. They both crashed into the table and were covered in chocolate cake and frosting.

The audience gasped as the two teens shifted a bit away from each other and covered in cake. As Elise wipes some frosting from her face, she gasps seeing the small patch of ice on the floor. She quickly moves some large part of cake over it to hide it before anyone noticed.

"Elise!" Jack said as he runs from the throne to his daughter, with Elsa right behind him. Kristoff and Anna quickly followed suite to help their son.

Elise looks back at Danny, all covered in cake and frosting. The look on his face says a lot, disgust.

"Danny...I..."

"Stay away from me," he said sneers as he backs away from her.

Elise gasps as she moves back away.

"Wow,"

Elise looks up to see the group of teens from earlier trying to hold on their laughs.

"She really is a weirdo," Cynthia said with a high cackle.

"Yeah," Chad agrees.

"No wonder why they locked the door if this is to be the future Queen," Alex said.

"The Queen of the mud," Charles said before all four of them broke into laughter.

The adults in the room all shook their head at disapproval of the teens' behaviour to the princess. But Elise felt her body beginning to break. Her eyes started to water, and her head pounding.

Before anything else could happen, Elise picked herself up, buried her face in her hands, and ran straight out of the ball room.

"Elise," Jack cries out, trying to catch her with his arms. But she went past them, not bothering to look back at her family.

As she leaves, Danny stood up and tries to brush the cake off himself. When he looks up, he saw a disapproving face of his mother.

"Just what was that about," Anna said crossed.

"It's not my fault," Danny said.

"Looked like it was to me," Kristoff said with an equally angry face.

"You were grabbing her and yelling at her," Anna points out.

"All I was doing is trying to talk to her," Danny explains. "Trying to get her to answer as to why she's being so weird lately."

"How dare you call her that," Anna said in disbeilf that her son would say such a thing. "She's your cousin for heaven's sake."

"Oh come on," he said with an attitude. As if this anger has been buried for a long while and it's beginning to crack open. "Everyone has been wondering why she's been behaving like that. I'm the only one with the gull to ask her straight out."

"And then you tried to force her into the table," Anna concluded.

"I slipped," he argues.

"And you then you yelled at her again. I can't believe you would do that, on her birthday. You know better than that." As Anna continued, she turns to the group of teens nearby. "And you guys should be ashamed of yourselves for laughing at her."

The teens scoffed and rolled their eyes at Anna.

"As for you mister," she said grabbing and yanking his ear in pain. "You are in so much trouble young man."

"Me?" He nearly yells. "I'm not the one hiding something. Why would Uncle Jack and Aunt Elsa lock her away anyway? Why do they shut her out?"

"They have their reasons," Anna said pulling him out of the room.

As Danny winces in pain, Elsa and Jack look to where Elise ran off to. They held each other's hands and share a worried face.

"Go check on her," Elsa insisted, "I'll handle the crowd."

Jack nods and hurries off to find Elise, hoping she's alright.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	5. Icy discoveries

**Hi everyone,**

 **well the party is ... well... a disaster. and things are about to go from bad, to worst. how? read and find out.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Elise threw her gloves off to the side and curled up at the bottom of her bedroom door. She leans her head to let the tears fall down on her cheeks. Her bedroom was full of snowflakes hovering around and made it shine in blue and white. Snowdrop purrs as she walks to her, with the necklace they found around its neck. She nudges her knee to comfort her. But it wasn't working. Tears came streaming out of Elise's eyes.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, nearly shaking her body.

"Elise?" Her father calls from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" She cries out as loud as she can.

But she could feel her father not going away. Instead, she felt his hand on the other side of the door.

"Elise," he said as softly as he can. "I'm so sorry."

But that didn't make her feel any better. Her back practically iced the door shut and her snowflakes still hover in the cold air. It made her think back to all the people she had to shut out, all the family fun she missed, and the longing she had to be free without her powers hurting anyone. Maybe those kids were right; maybe she is too strange to sit on the throne.

"What's wrong with me," she whimpers.

"Nothing is wrong with you," Jack said on the other side of the door.

But Elise sighs as she hangs her head low and curl up with her knees wrapped in her arms. "Yes there is," she answers back through her tears. "I'm the princess of disasters."

Jack leans his hand on the door, hearing all his daughter's cries and tears. He wishes he could go in and hug his daughter for comfort, but she's not letting him in.

Best he could do is try to comfort her with his words. "Hey, listen sweetie," he said leaning his face into the door. "What happened downstairs was nothing. Those children were out of line and their parents will punish them, Danny included. But you also can't stay in your room forever."

"Yes I can," she answers him, "and isn't it what you wanted while I was growing up?"

"Yes...No, not like this," Jack said. "Look Elise, it is hard to fit in when you're a teenager, and you being a princess does make it harder. But you still have me, and your mother. We'll be there for you when you need it. Will always love you, no matter what."

"But...but..." Elise said stutter her words through her tears. "I'm a freak."

Jack was surprised when he heard what she said. How could Elise possible think she's a freak?

"I live in a prison like house with practically no friends. People out there actually hate me. I don't belong on the throne, or anywhere," she continued.

"No,no,no," he said kneeling down to hopefully talk to where her head is. "You do belong. With us. Don't ever feel like you're unwanted, cause you are. The people out there can't wait to see the magnificent queen you'll become.

Jack sits down at the foot of the door, with his back resting on the door, almost right across form hers. He sighs as he turns his head to her.

"Elise," he whispers. "I know how it feels to feel like you're invisible and unwanted, but that doesn't mean that you don't have people who don't care about you. I didn't realize that until I met your mom. And life throws twists and turns, but you can bear through them with the people you care about."

"But...but no one would want to get close to me?" She asks as she turns her head to hopefully his direction. "They'd be afraid I would shut them out. Danny's right, I've always been hidden from the world."

Jack was a loss for words. Knowing that it's his fault that she's in this predicament and hope she can't escape. He still can't tell her directly what monster is waiting for her out there. But maybe it's time for her to make believe, so she could escape in her mind.

He sighs as he starts to talk to her through the door.

" _When did life become so complicated?_

 _Years of too much pressure and time we've wasted,_

 _and in each line upon my face,_

 _is proof we fought and lived another day._

 _When did life become this place of madness?_

 _Drifting on an empty sea of waves and sadness?_

 _But there is a way, you can find control_

 _Just close your eyes and let yourself go."_

Elise leans her head on the door, but still letting her tears fall on her cheeks.

" _When your feet don't touch the ground,_

 _And your world's turned upside down._

 _There, it's safe,_

 _in this place,_

 _Above the clouds._

 _When your feet don't touch the earth,_

 _you can't feel the things that hurt_

 _and you're free,_

 _there's no need_

 _to come down."_

Elise sighs as she looks up to her room, seeing the snowflakes still hovering overhead. As much as she appreciates her dad trying to help, he just can't understand what she's going through. And no matter how much she wishes and dreams different, she is who she is. A freak and nothing can change that.

" _Everyday just feels a little longer,"_ she said to herself, but loud enough for her father to hear.

" _Why am I the only one not getting stronger?_

 _Running around pretending life's a play,_

 _It doesn't make the darkness go away._

 _I may be young but I can still remember_

 _All those days full of fun, nights together_

 _But now life is too real to endow_

 _Make-believe, just count me out._ "

As she continues to weep, Snowdrop nudges her way to her chest. She lifts the dragon's body between her legs and chest and looks up to her with pitiful eyes. Elise took her dragon's head and hugs it tight with her head touching the forehead.

" _Cause my feet are on the ground,_

 _and the inner voice I found_

 _tells the truth,_

 _There's no use,_

 _For your head's in the clouds_ "

Jack raises his hand to the door, hearing all the hurtful words Elise's saying. It pains him to hear her so hurt and broken. It made him think back to his old life, and how much he wanted to be a part of the world.

" _I was once like you."_ He said as softly as he could.

" _Life was a maze._

 _I couldn't find my way out._

 _But what I say is true,_

 _You'll be amazed,_

 _Make-believe and you will find out that it's true_."

" _I know what is true,"_ she responds while looking at her frost bitten hand.

Soon, they began to overlap each other with their own words and feelings, trying to convey to the person on the other side of the door.

" _When your feet don't touch the ground_ ," Jack said.

" _My feet are on the ground,"_ Elise said patting her dragons head while her head leans on the door.

" _When your voice won't make a sound."_ Jack continued.

" _And my voice won't make a sound,"_ Elise responds.

 _"Here, it's safe."_

 _"But it tells the truth."_

 _"In this place."_

 _"There's no use."_

 _"Above the clouds."_ They both say at the same time.

" _When your feet don't touch the earth,"_ Jack said to his daughter.

" _If my feet don't touch the earth?"_ Elise asks in wonder. All her life, the only time she's ever feel free was up at the clouds, flying with Snowdrop.

 _"you can't feel the things that hurt."_

Elise listens to her father with a question of her own. " _Can you still feel the things that hurt?"_

 _"And you're free,"_

 _"Can I be free?"_

 _"there's no need,"_

 _"While I am..."_

 _"to come..."_

 _"down."_ They say together, their voices almost if ringing the hallways. Elise snowflakes reacted to her mixing emotions as they blow around the room.

" _When your feet don't touch the ground."_ They said together, neither of them not feeling quiet better.

" _When your feet don't touch the ground_." Elise whispers as she hugs Snowdrop tight. But then her chin touches the necklace hanging off the neck. It gently hits the little gem in the center of the snowflake charm. All of a sudden, the entire charm began to glow bright blue.

"What?" Elise gasps as she looks down at the dim light. She quickly removes the necklace from around Snowdrop and held the charm in her hand. Elise held it closer to her face, with a funny feeling in her head. Like, she's seen that shade of light before, a memory long forgotten.

The light shines on her, but it also lite up the door too. The light spread out to the door crack, and into Jack's view.

"Elise," he said getting up on his knees and looking down at the light in the crack. "Elise, what's going on in there?"

Elise drowned out her father's concern voice as she continues to look at the charm. Almost out on instinct, she knew what she had to do. She cautiously moves her other hand on top of the pendent, and pressed the jewel with her fingers.

All of a sudden, the charm glows brighter than before. Snowdrop jumped out of her lap in fright and landed on the ground. Elise closed her eyes and turned her head away from the bright light.

Under the door crack, the light shines so brightly, it almost lights the entire hall. Jack panicked at what could be happening in there.

"Elise!" He cries out in fear as he jumps to his feet. He tries to open the door, but it was stuck.

"ELISE!" He yells banging on the door.

But as Elise opens her eyes, she saw the necklace shooting a blue beam to her ceiling. The beam then broke off into millions of blue snowflakes dancing around her room. There were also tiny blue dancers with snowflake dresses twirling around like fairies and sprites. As soon as they mixed in with the snowflakes Elise created, the room soon became a carousel of snow and light.

Elise took her time standing up while holding out the necklace in her hand. But her eyes were so focused on the snow and wonder that's around her.

"Wow," she whispers as she walks to the center of her room. The dancers twirl around her and the snow made a tiny tornado around her. As she looks up, she could almost feel at peace with this magical ballet show. She smiles and softly giggles at the show being performed for her. As if this was an old memory that she's hasn't seen replaying again.

Snowdrop coos as she hid herself under the dresser and watches Elise.

Realizing the doorknob isn't working, Jack tries to break into his daughter's room by slamming the door with his shoulder. It did hurt a bit, but his daughter could be in very serious danger.

Soon, the door gave way, breaking the ice that held it in place. But as Jack finds Elise, his eyes open wide in fear. For some strange reason, she has the necklace that his dad gave her long ago. He thought for sure that his father had hidden it away, far away. So how did Elise have it? And why now?

Without hesitation, Jack reached out and grabs the necklace out of Elise's hand and press the button. In an instant, the blue snow was gone, but white snowflakes were still there. Jack could only assume it's a delay of the necklace's power, but he hasn't really had the time for that. Elise has some explaining to do.

"Where did you get this?" He asks a bit strict.

Elise rubs her hands together and steps away for a bit. She's worried, she doesn't have her gloves on and her father is asking her the one thing she wants to keep hidden.

"I...I found it," she answers nervously. "Here and there, I guess."

She tries to avoid eye contact with her father, but he was pushy. It didn't take him long to realize the obvious answer. "You went outside the gates, didn't you?!"

Elise gulps as she slowly turns back to him. But then, her guilt turned to bitterness as she narrows her eyes at him. "I had to get out dad," she nearly yells at him. "I've been locked inside this castle for sixteen years now. I've had it; I want to be free, to see the world. But after all this time, you never even let me see our kingdom. I hate those walls."

"But Elise," Jack said, "you know the outside world is dangero-"

"What's so dangerous out there?" She said. "You said that for so long, and yet you've never told me what's out there. Or about this necklace. Like why does it have my name on it? Or why was it in a castle made of ice?"

Jack was stunned. He would never think that Elise would travel so far to see her mother's ice palace. But he quickly shakes his head of that thought and focused back to Elise.

"You need to listen to me," he said as calmly as he can. "I need you to forget about all that, forget about this necklace..."

"What?" Elise said stunned.

"There's nothing for you out there," he continued. "You're safe here, and you're happier here." He knows it's a stretch, but hopefully Elise would heed his words.

Easy to say she didn't. She instead became a little wary of his choice of words. Like he was trying to persuade her to just forget about her freedom. But it was more than that.

"You're hiding something," she said as she came to the realization. "You know something! What aren't you telling me?!"

As Elise raises her voice, the air certainly grew colder and colder. Jack even swore he saw his breath shown. But right now, Elise is getting too close to going over the edge. He needs to bring her back down, and get her to stop asking these questions.

He straightens up to show authority and yell in a very strict tone. "You deliberately disobeyed me. You're never allowed to go past the castle walls. I don't ever want to see you out there. It's much too dangerous for you-"

"How would you know, you never let me go out and see for myself!" She nearly screams. Her anger is blinding her to the fact that she doesn't have her gloves on. Frost started to sparkle from her hands as she clutches them into fist. Snowdrop wanted to warn her about that, but not with Jack nearby.

"So what is out there that's dangerous for me?!" She asks her father in anger. "What are you not telling me?!"

"Elise," he responds in a booming voice. "You will never go outside these walls! It's dangerous for you-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" She screams very loud. But she also pushed her hands out I front of her, letting a blast of ice hit the floor and spread into spikes, pushing Jack back towards her bed.

As he gasps in fright, he lets go of the necklace. It slides down a spike and to Elise's foot.

But neither of them were too focused on the necklace, they were focused on the ice that Elise shot out of her hands.

Jack couldn't believe it, his daughter has ice powers. He knew it was a possibility, but she's never told him that she had them. All of a sudden, everything she did made sense, locking herself in her room all the time, avoiding her family, the gloves, they all fit. Jack silently cursed himself to not have figured this out sooner.

But while he was truly shocked at this stunning revelation, Elise was terrified. She could've kill her dad. Her hands wouldn't shaking as she looks down at them. All those fears she held inside are now shown in her face. Everything about her she kept secret is now here in plain view, and they almost killed her dad. She looks up at him, seeing the shocked and almost scared look in his face.

This was exactly what she was afraid of; her dad is scared of her.

"Elise?" He whispers as he tries to get closer to her.

But instinct made her step back. With her emotions a wreck and her secret visible, she doesn't know what could happen. She quickly picks up the necklace and darts out the door.

"I'm so sorry," she said as tears filled her eyes and she ran out.

"Elise, wait!" Jack cried out as he made his way around the spikes and out the door. It was clear that Elise is afraid, and he can't blame her. He needs to quickly show her that there was nothing to be afraid of and the he does understand her. It was also time he shared his secret too, maybe that will help her calm down.

As Snowdrop watches them leave, she can't help but feel this isn't going to end well.

* * *

Elise put the necklace around her neck and kept running as fast as she can. She had to make it out of the castle. But as she turns each corner, the very sight of a servant or maid made her run the other way. The last thing she wants to do is to hurt more people. But after turning around a lot of corners, she ran right back into the ballroom. Every immediately took notice of her. They now and clap to her, failing to notice the fearful look in her eyes.

"Elise!"

She panicked as she hears her father's voice down the hall. She then looks out into the ballroom, and sees the doors on the other side of the room. If she can get there, she can escape. She quickly ran towards it, shoving people out of the way.

Elsa looks up to see her daughter, trying to push her way through the cloud. But something felt off, it looked like Elise was running for her life.

"Elise?" She said as she tries to make her way to her daughter.

But as Elise tries to get to the other side, the group of teens came into view. But she tries not to look at them; she just had to get out of here.

But Cynthia smirks and sticks out her foot, making Elise trip on it and fall hard to the ground.

"Oops, watch your step," she snickers as the rest of her group laugh.

"All hail the queen of the fall," Alex said holding his gut.

Elise quickly turned around and shuffle backwards on her elbows. What they did doesn't matter, she has to get away.

But Chad came and hold down her dress with his foot, "not so fast princess, this is your party after all. And we need to give you your present."

Elise kept shaking her head and tries to move away from them. "Please, just stay away from me," she begged.

The teens laugh as Alex held a bucket full of gloop or mulk. Elise doesn't really know what it is and doesn't care. She just had to get away. As fear starts to take over, her hand pressed down on the floor. But then, ice and frost spread from her hand and onto the ballroom floor, making it shine blue ice.

The crowd gasps at the sight of this magic. Almost all the teens scream in fear as they watch. When Alex took a step, the floor became too slippery to walk on anymore. So he slips on the ice and threw that bucket of gloop on Cynthia.

She shrieks as Alex slips back on the ice. Giving Elise room to stand and move away front the teens. Everyone around her gasp in fright as she tries to back away. Her eyes dart everywhere as she sees the people staring at her, astounded and scared. She also saw that they were having a hard time to fully stand on the ice. As Elise stood up, her feet made small snow prints on the ice, so she wouldn't slip.

"Hey!"

Elise turned to see the group of angry teens trying to charge her.

"What did you just do?" Charles asked angry.

Elise puts her hands up as a warning and defence.

"Please," she begs, "stay away from me. Stay away-"

As she draws her hands close, a shot of ice came flying out of them and went straight for the teens. They all jump out of the way just in time, but the white blast mark on the ice made quiet an impression.

"I knew she was a freak," Cynthia yells.

"No wonder they locked her away," Chad said angry.

"She's a monster!" Charles screams.

"Monster!" Alex agrees.

The guests mumble and backed away from Elise with frightful looks. At least that's what it looked like to her. Though some of the adults that knew Jack and Elsa had a more concern look for Elise. If she just figured out she has powers, she'll need all the support she needs.

Elsa did her best to get in front of the crowd, but her ball gown shoes don't have the friction to walk on ice. She quickly bends over and lifts her skirt. With a flick of her hand, she transforms her regular shoes into her old ones made out of ice. With them, she can easily move around on the ice. As Elsa finally pushes herself into Elise's view, she saw the same look on her daughter that she had years ago.

Horror.

"Elise," she whispers, taking a step closer.

But Elise steps back and away from her mother. Holding her hands close to her chest.

Elsa's jaw dropped when she looked at what was in her daughter's hands, the necklace.

"Stay away from me," Elise commanded as she turns around and bolts for the door.

Elsa gasps as she runs after her. Jack finally made it to the ballroom, and sees the ice on the floor. He then looks out to see Elise running for the door, with Elsa right behind her.

"Elise wait," he calls out as he runs down to the floor. Using momentum, he quickly slides down the ballroom floor like an ice rink. Anyone that got in his way, quickly moved aside as best as they can. He just hopes he can make it to Elise fast enough.

* * *

"So you're going back in there and apologize to Elise," Anna repeats as she and Danny make their way to the castle door. Anna had to take him out side to fully yell at him and not ruin the party for anyone else.

"Yes mom," he grumbles. He doesn't understand what he did wrong. All he was trying to do was get some answers from Elise, but the outcome wasn't what he had in mind. He didn't really mean to yell at her, after all they're friends. But after all these years of distancing herself from him, he just wanted to know why.

Just as the two of them approach the stairway back into the castle, the doors swing open. Elise came bolting out of the castle, huffing and puffing for dear life.

"Elise?" Danny muttered in confusion.

Elise stopped when she reached the center of the courtyard. The laughter and cheers in the kingdom caught her attention. There was no way she could escape through the kingdom, she would certainly hurt someone. She quickly glance at the stable exit, and sees guards all around that area.

She held her necklace tight, realizing that there was only way she could leave.

"Snowdrop!" She cries out. "Snowdrop!

As she did, the area around her feet began to ice up, spreading around like wild plants.

Anna and Danny were shocked seeing this, but they became even more shocked seeing a small white creature flying towards Elise.

Elise turned around to see her snowy friend. She quickly flicks her wrist and produced a small ribbon of snow. It interacted with Snowdrop, making her bigger and more dragon like.

"Whoa," Anna gasps as she held Danny tight. Neither of them can believe that Elise could do this.

"Elise!"

"Elise, come back!"

Elise could hear her parents call, but she tries to ignore them. There was no way they could ever love her again, not after finding out who she really is. Besides, this was her one chance to finally get away. To be free. And hopefully, find answers to the necklace.

Without hesitation, she mounted on Snowdrop and signals her to fly.

"Let's go girl!" She cries.

Snowdrop nods as she spreads her wings.

"Elise, wait!" Anna cries out as she lets go of Danny and runs to Elise. But it was too late. With one big flap, Elise and the snow dragon took off into the night sky. Soon, they were almost as small as a star.

"Oh my," Anna said shaking her head.

Danny was too stunned for words. He found it hard to believe that Elise would have power over ice and snow. No wonder why she shut him out if she had no real control over them.

"Elise!"

"Elise!"

The two of them turn back to the door to see Jack and Elsa running outside. Their eyes frantically search for any signs of Elise.

"Elsa," Anna cried out as she runs ups the stairs to join them.

"Anna," Elsa said as she grasps her hands. "Have you seen Elise?"

"We just did," she said as Danny joins them. "She got on this...snow dragon and flew off."

"Flew off?" Jack repeats, "What do you mean flew off?"

"Like, got onto a flying dragon 'flew off'." Anna said impatiently.

"How is that possible?" Jack asked, "She doesn't even know what a dragon is."

At that moment, Danny thought back to when they were kids, and he gave her that book. He had no idea that the book would have that big of an effect on her. If she could make a dragon come to life...

"Danny."

Danny looked up and saw all the adults looking at him. He could only guess his facial expressions gave away some hidden clues.

He sighs before answering them. "She got the idea from me."

"What?" All three of them said at the same time.

"I gave her a book when we were young," he confesses. "I didn't think it would be bad, it's was mostly to help Elise. You know, have some kinda of entertainment in her life."

While Elsa and Jack hold each other's hands in concern, Anna puts on a mad face and her hands on her hips.

"Daniel Fertigal Huff, how could you?" She said.

"I saw nothing wrong with it," he protests. "It's just a book. And besides, it's wasn't like they were going to get her anything that's fun."

"Danny," Elsa gasps in shock.

"I mean seriously, who treats a kid like a caged animal?" He continued. "Not letting her go outside and all that. What's that all about?"

"It's complicated," Anna replies as Jack looks up to try to spot Elise. But to no avail.

"Well she just made snow come out of her hands and was riding a snow dragon. So un-complicate it," he responds by moving a little away from her.

As the other adults wonder what to do, Kristoff came out of the castle with a worried look on his face.

"You guys better get back inside," he insisted. "The guests are getting scared and rowdy."

All of them follow him back inside the castle and to the ballroom. All the guests were still sliding and slipping on the ice, and are getting pretty worried and scared about Elise.

"Hang on," Elsa said stepping out.

Soon as she did, everyone tries to gather around her, demanding for answers.

"Is the princess alright?"

"How did she do this?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Can she fix this?"

"Slow down," Elsa said trying to calm everyone down. "Let's take care of this ice first."

Soon she began to raise her hands to the ceiling. Obeying her command, the ice flew off the ballroom floor and gather up toward the ceiling. All the adults were relieved as they see their Queen move the ice, while the teens were freaking out. But Elsa stayed focused and gathered the ice into a giant snowflake. Then with a wave of her hands, the snow disperses into thin air.

Soon Jack and Anna walk in, though not very happy. Millions of worries came into Jack's mind. It was mostly his fault that his daughter ran away. Now she's in danger to be spotted by Pitch. As if that wasn't enough, she had ice powers too. How long has she had them?

"Are you alright?" He heard Anna asking him.

"No," he said crossing his arms and turning away from her.

But that prompt her to ask, "Did you know?"

He slowly shakes his head, "no."

Now the queen has everyone's attention, she called out to her subjects. "Is everyone alright?"

While most of the guests nod, the group of teens were not happy.

"Ah, no," Cynthia said trying not to touch the gloop on her dress. "Look at me, I'm a mess."

"And since when can the princess do freaky magic?" Alex asked incredibly rude.

"And since when can you?" Chad also asked.

"Is this a whole family of monsters?" Charles asked while hiding behind the others.

But Jack walked up to where he was. He freezes his fingertips and touched the boy's neck.

"Ow," he whelp.

"Call my daughter a monster again, and I'll show you the meaning of a chilly reception," he threatened.

"She nearly killed me," Cynthia yells.

"You slip on ice," Danny comments.

"Her ice!" Alex yells.

"It wasn't her fault," Elsa said as calmly as she could. "She was scared and upset. If we'd known about her powers, we would've tried to help her."

"Some parents you are," Charles comments under his breath.

"Well on the bright side, at least she didn't set off an internal winter like you did sis," Anna said while looking out the window.

"That's not helping Anna," Elsa said shaking her head.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"But she is vulnerable for Pitch," Jack reminded everyone.

"Pitch?" Danny asks totally confused at what they're saying. "Who's Pitch?"

Jack shakes his head as he turns to the royal guards. "I don't care how far you have to go; you need to find my daughter."

"Yes your majesty," The guards salute.

"Jack," Elsa said holding his shoulder. "If it's true that she left on a dragon, she's going to be impossible to find."

Jack sighs, knowing she's right.

"I think we're going to need extensive help," she suggests.

Getting that same idea, Jack turned around to face her. "Alright, I'll contact them and see if we can get their help."

Elsa nods as she leans in and kisses him for support. He then runs out of the ballroom.

"Will someone please explain what is going on here?!" Danny yells in frustration.

Elsa sighs as she turns to her sister. "You might as well tell him on your journey home and-"

"No," Anna said shaking her head. "You need my support to find Elise. I'll stay here with you until she is found."

Elsa smiles as her heart started to lift out of this sorrow state.

"We're all staying here," Kristoff announce while hugging Danny.

A few of the adults in the ballroom nod in corporation to helping find Elise, much to the other teens displeasure.

Elsa smile as everyone is agreeing to help. With enough time and love, she became confident that they will find their missing princess.

* * *

Jack threw the tarp down and climbs the long dusty stairs to the small room in the tower. Everything on it had a thin layer of dust and cobwebs in the corners. He quickly wipes away the dust on the crystal ball in the center of the room. It began to flow a bright light that made every dust particle and cobweb disappear instantly. As Jack stares down at the crystal, the moon shines bright through the window. Within seconds, a ghostly figure appears above the crystal, an old man that Jack knew so well.

"Hi dad,"

"Jack," his father gasp in surprise. After so many years, it was really nice to see his son again. But the look on Jack's face told a different story.

"What's wrong?" The King asks while leaning into his staff.

Jack sighs as he looks up to his father.

"I need your help."

* * *

Far away from the kingdom of Arrendale, Snowdrop and Elise kept flying high above. As they reach the Montaigne, Elise dared to look back at the faraway place she used to call home.

But, she can no longer call it that, not when everyone knows what a freak she is. They won't welcome her back; let along let her be princess.

She had no choice but to run away, she had to. In order to keep her family safe, and to figure the necklace she found.

Snowdrop coos at her, wondering what's on her mind.

"We have to keep going," she said while looking at her necklace. The charm shines blue in the night sky, and her name was clear. So many questions circle around this piece of jewelry. And her father will never tell her. She doubts her mother will tell her too.

"I know this necklace means to me," she said determined as she looks forward to the path ahead.

"And if no is going to tell me, I have to find out for myself."

* * *

 **Song: When your feet don't touch the ground from Finding Neverland musical**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	6. For a Moment

**Hi everyone,**

 **So now Elise is out in the world, searching for her path and destiny. But someone else has his eyes on her too. Meanwhile, Jack might have to go back into his past to find his daughter.**

 **So much is happening. So please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Elise hugs Snowdrop as they continue to fly farther than they've ever gone before. With an almost blink of an eye, they were over the mountains and far away from the kingdom. She never once dared to look back. If she did, she would be full of regret of the people she left behind. Danny, those party guests, the castle staff, and most of all her parents. But then her mind flash back to their faces when her powers were revealed. They were horrified at her. They were scared of her. There was no way they would want her after all that.

'It's better this way,' she thought to herself as she continues to look forward, pass Snowdrop's head. Nothing to do but to look onward and not back. Though, it wasn't as easy as she hoped it would be. Seeing how they were heading towards a blizzard coming their way.

Elise had a good handle on her powers, but she's never practiced stopping an entire blizzard before.

Fearing for her safety and her dragon's, she ordered Snowdrop to land anywhere.

Snowdrop acknowledge as she begins lowering herself onto the snowy mountain side. With the blizzard just little ways away, Elise quickly got off snowdrop and made a big enough cave out of snow to fit both of them. She then added a layer of thick ice to make the cave hold up against the rough winds and pounding snow.

Without a moment to loose, Elise and Snowdrop huddle inside, and watch the snow fall getting heavier and heavier. Snowdrop wrapped her wings around Elise to try to give her comfort and warmth, but the cold air was still around them. And after what happened in the kingdom, Elise's emotions were all over the place.

Was it wrong to leave everyone behind like that? We're her parents worried about her? Or are they glad she's gone and lifted the burden off their shoulders? The more Elise thought about it, the more her head pound. She tries to dry any water entering her eyes, so they wouldn't freeze on her cheeks. But there were some things that won't go away so quickly. She's buried her head down in her arms as she tries to keep warm.

As much as the cold never really bothered her, she's still human.

But then, a noise came from the mouth of the cave. She perked up to see someone coming in. Because of the night sky, she can't tell who it is, all she can really see was the short, spiked black hair, and the black robe the person wears.

Without muttering a word, or noticing her, the person sat down just little ways away from the entrance of the cave. Elise clutches her sleeves nervously. She didn't think anyone could live in an isolated area like the mountains. Does he come from the kingdom? Does he know her family? Does he know about her powers?

No, impossible. The kingdom is miles away, how fast can information travel.

But still, this person made her scared, what if something trips her up and she accidentally freezes him. That's the last thing she wants to do. Better to make him walk in the storm, he'll be safer there then he is with her.

"Um, excuse me," she said to him.

The man nearly jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice.

"If you don't mind, could you..."

Elise didn't get a chance to finish. The man turned around and looked at her with golden yellow eyes. They gleam through the darkness, almost like a cat.

Elise opened her jaw in shock, to surprise to say or do anything.

The man crawled towards her, very shaken and surprised.

"You..." He stuttered. "You can see me?"

Elise said nothing, but nod. While Snowdrop looked at the man as if he was crazy.

The man stopped as soon as he was about a foot away from Elise. There, Elise got a better look at him. His face was very narrow, almost like a crow or a horse. His skin was grey, which was a prefect completion to his black robe. His golden eyes stared at hers, making a luring yet dangerous trance.

Elise nervously shuffled back away from the stranger. But as she did, he drew himself back.

"I'm...I'm so sorry," he apologizes. "I didn't mean to scare you. I have that intensity with people."

Not wanting to be rude, Elise tries her hardest to relax. "It's alright," she said. "But it's probably best if we just keep our distance."

"Understandable," the man said as he sits down and leans on the snowy wall. "Thank you Elise."

Elise turned her head to him, completely surprised. "How do you know my name?" She asks.

"It's written on that," he said as He points to the necklace around her neck.

"Oh," Elise realized as she looks down at her necklace, lifting the charm with we hand. "Sorry."

"No need," the man said with a small, sweet smile. "I'm Pitch."

'Pitch?' Elise wonders, 'what an odd name.'

"Aren't you cold?" He asks concern.

Elise shook her head, "the cold never really bothered me."

As they start to have a conversation, for some strange reason, Elise felt calmer. Pitch, who is a complete stranger to her, is making her relax and more open.

"I still have to wonder," Pitch said looking at her, "how is it possible that you can see me."

"What do you mean?" Elise asks.

"Well, no one ever sees me," Pitch explains. "Because no one ever believes in me."

Elise became confused at what Pitch was talking about. She can see him perfectly clear, and why would no one believe in him? How does that make any sense?

"Why would no one believe in you?" Elise asks. "Did...did you do something bad?"

"Heavens no," Pitch said. "But, I have my magic that keeps getting into trouble."

Those words shocked Elise. This man had magic? As proof, he twirls his fingers in front of him, making a small ribbon of dark sand dancing around them. Elise was astounded looking at it.

"But I've been doing good," he continued. "I've tried my hardest to make people happy, and making their wishes come true. But it's still hard, being a spirit and all..."

"Wait," Elise said as she stares at Pitch with her jaw dropped. "You're a spirit!"

"Why, yes," he replied.

Elise gasps a bit as she tries to wrap her head around this. She is sitting with a spirit, something she was told that was impossible to exist.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Pitch asks her.

"Well no...but..." Elise answers, still shocked and confused. "I mean, I've been seeing weird stuff that no one else could see. Like when I was young, I saw a troll, and then after some time, I saw this golden ribbon flying through the sky. When I told my dad, he said that spirits don't exist. But, after some recent events, I'm not too sure what to believe anymore."

"Recent events?" Pitch asks out of concern.

Elise sighs as she hugs herself. As much as she wants to forget all that, the people's frighten faces still linger in her mind.

"I'm...well...I nearly froze my kingdom," she answers with regret. As her proof, she lifted her fingers and made tiny snowflakes dance around them.

"Wow," pitch said with his eyes wide open. "What an amazing power."

"No, they're terrible," she snapped lowering her hand and shoving it in her armpit. "It's because of them I had to hide. I...I almost killed my parents. They made me a freak."

Pitch could see tears form in Elise, this girl was vulnerable. The perfect condition for his plan. Showing pity, Pitch shuffles closer to Elise. When he laid his hand on Snowdrop's tail, Snowdrop moved its head and growls at him.

"Oh," he said surprised, "I didn't see you there." But he thought that was a perfect angle to get to Elise. "Did you...make her yourself?"

Elise didn't say anything, but slowly nod her head as she pats her dragon friend's nose.

Pitch smiles, "that just proves that your powers are remarkable, and truly something you shouldn't be afraid of."

Intrigued, Elise turned her head to listen to Pitch.

"And you are defiantly not a freak, he continued. "Believe me; I've seen this world's wonders and creatures. Some stranger than others. And none of them can hold a candle to what you are. A very kind, lonely girl with the power over ice and snow."

Elise eyes clue Pitch in to her train of thought. That maybe she is more than just a freak. But...who is she?

"And you can see spirits," Pitch exclaim. "No mere mortal can truly do that. You must be someone extra special to be able to see us."

"You really think so?" Elise asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

Pitch smiled and nods. "You have a gift my dear, and that necklace is proof of that. It was made to be with you."

Elise slightly smiles as she lifts the charm up with her hand. "That's also the reason I'm out here," she explains. "I want to find the meaning of this necklace, and why it has my name on it. My father, he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh Elise," Pitch said, sympathizing with her. "Trust me on this; you're not the only one with parenting troubles."

With a flick of his wrist, he sends a small ribbon of dark sand and made it circle around the necklace's charm. It lifted it out of her hand and have it hover between him and her.

"My dear," he lures in a soft tone. "Have you ever considered that it has your name on it, because it has your destiny in it?"

Elise's eyes lit up in thought. No, she's hasn't really consider that. But why would she? Could there be more about her that she doesn't know about. Then again, after all that's been happening lately, who knows what kind of person she is.

Pitch slips in a cruel smile as he presses the charm in the middle of the snowflake. Within seconds, the charm glowed blue and sent out a beam of snowflakes hitting the ceiling and spreading out inside the cave. The snowflakes dance with the small dancers all around the area. But Elise payed no attention to that anymore, her eyes focused on Pitch and to what he's saying.

"Deep down," he said with a smile, "you were never meant to be a lonely human girl. What you can be...what you truly are...is something more enchanting."

"Really? What?" She said leaning in, ignoring the soft warning moan of Snowdrop.

"What do you think?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elise searches her thoughts for the right answer, but the best she could do is the answer in front of her. "A spirit?"

"Maybe more," Pitch said as he leans in closer to her. "How about a princess, no a queen. A queen who can fully know the power of ice and snow."

It almost sounds too good to be true. Elise's heart felt lighter and full of hope again. Only to be harden with doubt again. "But that's not possible," she said looking away.

"My dear," Pitch said while shaking his head. "Anything is possible. All you had to do is ask."

Elise's head jerk up upon hearing that. Could her life change if she just asks? Could Pitch do that for her? Change her to what she's supposed to be? If she can't belong with mortals, maybe being the spirit will be welcoming for her. She can be where she truly belongs.

"You can do that?" She asks with high hopes.

"My dear, it is so simple to do," Pitch answers. "So, what do you say?"

Elise wanted to scream yes with all the air in her lungs. Anything to help her escape this world. But then, a thought came to her. If she were to change, and become a spirit, no doubt she would never see her family again. They'll be worried, maybe scared for her. But they were scared of her at the ball. Everyone was. Then, those memories of being locked in her room, unable to explore the outside world. They were torture. If she could do anything to never go back there, she'll take it.

"Can you please turn me into a spirit?" She almost begs Pitch.

Pitch smirks as press the charm off and let it fall back to Elise's chest. "Of course my dear," he said.

As if on cue, a ribbon of dark sand entered the cave, carrying a small vile with it. Pitch carefully took the vile between his fingers. He presented it to Elise, who took it cautiously. The vile was so small and delicate, with a shiny blue liquid in it. Subconsciously, she figured what to do next. She looked to Snowdrop for support, only to see a worried look on her face. It's making her doubt about doing this.

"Come my dear," Pitch said, luring her in. "Your destiny awaits."

Elise held her breath as she held the vile to eye level, swishing the liquid around. Million thoughts race through her head as she looks back to her past. It was something she could never go back too. Everyone knew her powers, and they would surely lock her up in a cell. This was the only way she could ever go forward. She has to take it while she has a chance.

With a determine face, she unseal it and drank it all up. The liquid felt cold down her throat. As she drew in a breath of relief, a sharp, cold pain entered her heart. Her eyes open wide as she gasps in pain. She clutches her heart as her body starts to feel numb and weak. Soon her gasps became cries of agony and pain. The wind and snow from outside storms in and surround her.

Pitch began to chuckle as Snowdrop tries to comfort her with her wings. But then, the winds actually started to lift Elise off the ground. It made her hover an inch away from the ceiling, with snowflakes and dark sand surrounding her. Soon, her body felt so cold and lifeless, her eyes even lost their soul as she felt her life fading away.

Her body began to glow a bright light as the snow made a shell around her. Snowdrop roars out of fear of what's happening to her friend, as Pitch just merely blocks the light with his sleeve.

The light shell of a girl soon fell back to the ground and on to her knees. The lights disperse into thin air, as Elise fully collapsed forward on her elbows.

Snowdrop gasps as she looks on her friend, surprise to see her transformation.

Elise opened her eyes and felt her body again. It was still weak and her vision was a little blurry. But after a few blinks, her vision became better. As she looks down as she runs her eyes a bit. Only, when she draws it back, she notices that she skin is paler than it usual is.

But besides that, she doesn't feel any different.

"So? How do you feel?"

Elise looks up and sees Pitch, hovering above her.

"Um, I'm not sure," she answers, trying to stand up. But she ended up lunging at Pitch. "I... I don't feel any different."

"Really?" Pitch said with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Then how do you explain what you're doing."

Elise was a little confused, but a surprise coo from Snowdrop clued her in. As Elise turned around to look at her, she also looked down and realized her feet are not on the ground.

She shrieks as she draws her knees close to her chest, but it only made her go higher off the ground. As she hits her head on the ceiling, a few strains of hair fell to her face. As Elise looks at them, she was so shocked to see them pure white. She quickly grabs a lock of her hair and dragged it down to her eyes to realize that her hair has turned white.

"I...I don't believe it," she said as she fully realized what she's become. To test her theory, she flicks her fingers to make small white sparks of snow. It was amazing; her powers seem to respond to her more fluently. Her lips grew into a wide smile, which was something she always tries to avoid, due to her powers. But now, that doesn't seem to be a problem. Elise is feeling overjoyed, and her powers are totally under controlled.

The fact that she's flying and has better control over her powers; it was crystal clear what she is now.

"I'm a spirit!" She exclaims.

"Say it loud, say it proud!" Pitch said with equal excitement.

Elise giggles as she twirls in the air. With one mighty push of her legs, she flew out of the cave into the snowstorm. With a push of her arms, the snow and the wind dispersed away from her and the cave. She giggled like a little girl as she uses her hands to push away the storm. Once that was done, she flew higher and higher. Even managing to do some back flips in the air. Snowflakes danced around her, as if they were preforming in sync with her. Elise felt truly one with the snow around her.

Pitch and Snowdrop exit the cave and looked up to see Elise having the time of her life. Although Snowdrop wasn't too sure about this at the beginning. But after seeing her friend finally happy and free, she can't help but feel the same. With a flap of her wings, she races to join her friend.

On the ground, Pitch happy smile turned into a sick, cruel one. After this, he is sure that he's fully gained her trust. Now to put the rest of the plan into action.

* * *

Far away, Jack slumps on his throne, worried sick about his daughter. No one can blame him, after what happened last night. He looked beside him to his wife, who had the same look on her face. Neither of them could even fall asleep last night, not with their child missing. The guards did everything they could to search the kingdom for her, but so far no one could find her.

As for this morning, they're being visited by someone they haven't seen for a long time; Jack's father, the King of all spirits. He looked the same as he's always been, but right now that wasn't important. After Jack filled him in of what happened, Moroz was more than willing to help. In fact, almost every spirit who heard the call for help has been searching relentlessly. But just like the mortals, none of them could find Elise yet.

It didn't make the royal family unease.

"I'm worried about her dad," Jack said.

"Don't worry son," the King said. "We have the whole globe under watch, we'll find her."

Elsa sighs as she is held by her sister. Anna and Kristoff and their son stayed in the throne room, while everyone else were in the guest rooms. At first, Danny couldn't really see who everyone was talking to, he even couldn't believe that Jack was a spirit at one point. But after all that's been happening, with Elise revealing her ice powers, he didn't know what to believe in anymore.

After his parents told the story about Elise and why she had to stay inside the castle, the puzzle pieces quickly clicked in his head. But he was still angry that even his parents didn't trust him enough to tell him. After that, he pretty much wouldn't even look at his mom and dad anymore, but was still worried about Elise. He would believe in anything for her sake. And he had to admit, being a part of the same family as the King of all spirits is actually pretty cool.

"The guardians have made search parties to help with the search," Moroz said while gripping his staff. "I'm about to join them myself."

It pleases Jack that even after all this time; his father is willing to stop the world to help look for Elise. But the thought that Pitch is out there still worries him.

He nearly jumps out of his throne when his wife reached over and held his hand. As he looks at her face, she shows that she has an idea.

"Jack," she said. "I think you should go with him."

"What?" He gasps. That was the last thing he wanted to do. To leave his family behind. While he would want to go out and search for his daughter, he can't leave his wife behind in the process to be worried and scared.

But Elsa's smile seems to calm him down a bit. "I can stay here and help search the kingdom. But you know the world and the spirits, and you know our daughter."

In his head, he knows Elsa is right. But his heart still hurts at the thought of leaving the rest of his family. But he also knows that Elsa is strong, she can lead Arendelle. And right now, his daughter needs him more.

"It might be dangerous," his father reminds him.

Jack sighs as he stands up, "Elsa is right. I should've known I could never keep Elise from the world or from magic. It's a part of her, and a part of me. I have to go and find her."

The King understood and makes his staff shine bright.

Elsa stood up and gave her husband a hug and a kiss. "Bring her home."

Jack nods as he lets go. He looks to see Kristoff giving him thumbs up while holding on to Sven. As for Danny, he just sat down, not showing any emotion. But Jack kinda figured that, after all he's been kept in the dark too. He'll have to make it up to him later.

As he turns to his father, he hears Anna's voice.

"Wait!"

He turns to see her running up to him, while carrying his staff.

"I have a feeling you'll gonna need this," she said presenting it to him.

He smiles as he reaches up and grabs his staff again. Although he could make snow with his fingertips, there's just something about using the old staff that felt familiar and easy. After all these years, it sure felt good to hold his old friend again.

"Thank you," he said before she tumbles him over with a giant hug.

He then turned around to face his father, while Anna took a giant step back.

With a signalling nod from his son, the King points his staff at him. With a mighty push, the King shot a beam of white light at Jack. White swirls surround him and lifts him off the ground. Everyone stared in awe as the magic started to transform him. While his height and hair colour stayed the same, his skin became paler. But his clothes changed into the simple blue hoodie and brown pants that he wore in the good old days. His shoes also disappeared to reveal his bare feet. Soon enough, Jack completely changed into the spirit he used to be, just older.

With one wave of the staff, he opens the windows of the throne room and race out. He didn't have time to loose, he has to find his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elise was having fun flying through the start sky. Though, it is a little hard to fly when you have no idea how to do it. As she tries fly a certain direction, she ended up flying into Snowdrop.

"Oops, sorry," she apologizes.

But then she went back to having the time of her life with her new found freedom.

" _Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flying,"_ she said gathering herself.

 _"It's just the way you move while ice gliding."_

As she pushes away from Snowdrop, she ended up flying backwards.

" _This way is left, no, this way is right?"_

As she turns her body, she ended up doing summersaults in the same position.

" _Oh, now I'll be circling in in circles all night_ "

Out of amusement, Snowdrop gently pushes Elise with her paw. It sent Elise flying away. But as she manages to steady herself, she's able to turn in that direction and fly straight.

"Oh, so this is forward. No problem." She exclaims as her smile grew wide as the wind beats her face.

 _"I can't believe I can do this and more_

 _To fly in the sky like I walk on the shore."_

She lowers herself to the ground and felt the snow lift up around her, ready to obey her command.

" _In my room I was closed up like a clam_

 _But now see, this is me, here I am!"_

As she cheers she pushes her hands up to the sky. The snow flew up in beautiful ribbons that danced across the sky.

 _"For a moment, all of me_

 _Is alive, beyond any could see!"_

In her excitement, she pushes her hands open to let go some ice swirls into the sky.

" _I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand_

 _Not stubbing my toes, getting into a jam_ "

She waves her hands out to spread the snow on the ground as Snowdrop lands next to her.

" _For a moment life is cool_

 _I'm the queen with the ice as my jewel_."

She looks up to see her powers at their full potential, happy that she's finally able to let go and be herself.

" _This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be_

 _For a moment, just a moment, lucky me!"_

As she giggles, the wind picks up her cape and lifts it up. Feeling it weighing her down, she unhooks it and let it fly off the mountain. It made her realize that she can't let her past weigh on her shoulders anymore and now she can be free.

* * *

His little hideout was Jack's first stop to try to find Elise. He figure that a place like this might draw her in. But that was a false hope's trail. He picked up one of the broken dolls he collected over the years and held it close, thinking of his daughter.

 _"If only for one moment,"_ he said in sorrow as he looked up.

 _"I have shared with you all I know."_

With a push of his legs, he rose up and hopes the wind can carry his prayers and worries.

 _"The world wouldn't be a mystery_

 _But why did you have to go?"_

* * *

Back on the mountain, Elise could fully feel her powers are at their fullest as she glides across the snow.

 _"Everything's newer, and brighter and bluer_

 _And truer to life than before!"_

Then, a thought came to her. If this is going to be her new life, she'll need a new home. The castle she saw in the mountains gave her inspiration as starts to get the idea in her head.

" _Watch me soar!"_ She cries out as she stomps her foot down. In an instant ice spread out and made a solid platform. From that platform, icy walls started to rise as well as a beautiful door.

Elise spread her arms around so she can spread her powers around. Decorating the walls with icy patterns and making a foyer with a stair case leading up and a fountain in the center. The ceiling was made with a crystal chandelier hanging down. Before the ceiling was completely done, Elise flew up high to the higher level of her castle. Already a room was made with a giant balcony window, big enough for Snowdrop to fly through and land. It also had a nice bed with a vine like head board and snowflake patterns spread all over the walls.

This was it, this was the beginning of Elise's new life.

 _"For a moment, I can shine!"_ She gleefully said.

 _"The chance to say' this day is mine!'_

Elise looked around at her new room, but to also realize that she's still in her mortal clothes. That needs to change. She can't let the past no longer hold her down.

 _"My clothes are ruined, I really don't care!_

 _If all my curls are curled out of my hair!"_

She reaches back and undos her bun, letting her hair flow back down to her shoulders. With ice on her fingers, she made a gel to push her front bangs out of her face as the back hair wave beautifully. She the flick her wrists up as icy wind gather around her. It broke apart the threads of her dress and made new ones to take their place. Her blue, giant ball gown became a sparkling white small flowy dress with a sweet heart neckline. Shoulder cut sleeves were a see through light blue that cupped at the wrists. She also had dark blue leggings that cut at her ankles, revealing her bare feet. There was also a small frost like blue cape that went to her hips from her dress with snowflake sparkles. With an added touch of ice like earrings, she felt completely new and alive. She admires herself as she walks to her balcony.

 _"For a moment I can feel,"_ she cries out with joy.

 _"All the dreams I've been dreaming are real!"_

As she walks, she couldn't help but look down at her chest. Hanging around her neck is the necklace. She held it tight in her hands as she looks out with a bit of sorrow. She wishes her mother and father could be here to see her shine. But more important, that her dad was there to see how free she truly is now.

 _"Wish my father could hear it, the sky is my song_

 _For a moment, just a moment, I belong!"_

* * *

Jack raced across to an old park that he used to visit back in the old days of his life. Where he would run away from his father to be where he belonged. But it only makes him ache as he thinks where Elise got the same motion. And seeing parents taking their kids out to play hurt him more. Although this is the first time he's lucky that mortals can't see again, what he would give to see Elise again.

If only he didn't let the fear of Pitch rule his life, maybe he could let Elise play outside. He should've just told her the truth, and none of this would've happened.

 _"I will find you my darling,"_ he declared as he lets some snowflakes fall around him, sharing his sorrow.

 _"And the moment that I do_

 _I'll hold you close, my Elise,_

 _And see beyond the world with you!"_

The wind carried his words far and wide, hopefully for Elise to hear him and come home.

 _"See beyond the world with you!"_

* * *

But Elise was too busy enjoying herself to listen. She walks onto her balcony and look at the sun rising over the snow, giving it a sparkle. Elise smiles as she holds her hands high in the sky, declaring that this is where she'll stay, forever.

 _"For a moment, just a moment, I belong!"_ She cries as she hovers a bit off her balcony, raising her hands to the sky.

As she giggles herself silly, Snowdrop flew in. She went pass the window and land inside the room. She marvels at the work Elise is able to do. And then when she looked at Elise, she almost didn't recognize her.

Elise smiles as she flies to Snowdrop and hugs her head.

"This is wonderful Snowdrop," she said as Snowdrop licks her face. "Just think no more restrictions or fear. We could just stay like this forever. And we can finally go and see the world. This...this is a dream come true. I don't ever want this to end."

Suddenly, Elise could hear a knock on the front door. Curiosity got to her to fly back down stairs and open the door. She was delighted to see Pitch on the other side.

"Oh," he said with wide eyes, showing of a surprise look at Elise's transformation.

Elise welcomed him inside to let him see all the work that she did. "Hi Pitch," she said with a lot of optimism. "Amazing work, right?"

"Yes," he answers. "Your gift is truly incredible."

"Yes," she said leaping into the air and flying around like a child. "And I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"Yes," Pitch said nodding, but uneasy. Like he's disappointed at something that Elise really needs to know. "But Elise-"

"I mean, this is just incredible!" Elise screamed with joy, not hearing what Pitch said.

"Elise," Pitch tried again a little louder.

But Elise didn't hear him as she sees Snowdrop walking down the stairs. "And it's going to be amazing to fly next to my best friend in the world!"

Running out of patients, Pitch made a sand like rope and lasso it around Elise's waist. He then turned it to get her attention.

"Elise, you need to listen to me."

Elise pause her speech as Pitch pulls her closer to him. Once she is closer to the ground, Snowdrop was right by her to hear what Pitch has to say.

Pitch took a deep, sorrowful breath before speaking to the two of them. "I'm afraid to say this, especially to a very kind girl." He rubs his finger under Elise's chin to get her full attention. "The potion you've taken, it isn't a forever kind of potion."

"What? No," Elise gasps in shock.

"I'm afraid so my dear," Pitch said. "I only had enough for you to be a spirit for three days. After, you'll turn back into...into..."

Elise didn't need Pitch to finish that sentence; she knew what he was going to say. Immediately, her head started to pound and become heavy with thought. Not a forever potion? But, that can't be. She can't go back to her old life. She just can't. She shows the horror on her face, as well as a couple of snowflakes begin to fall around them.

"Please," she begs. "You have to help me. I...I can't go back to being a mortal. Is there anything you could do to make me stay a spirit?"

"I'm sorry Elise," Pitch said with regret as he turns and moves away from her. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do. I mean, there was one before, but now..."

"What?" Elise asks. If there is a way she can stay this way, she'll take it.

Pitch smiles triumphantly before turning back around to Elise. "Well, my child. A long time ago, I had a staff to amplify my powers. It even has powers over ice and snow. I've used it to help poor unfortunate souls, like yourself." He waves his hand to make a wave of dark sand, and formed into a shape of a long staff with a swirl tip.

Elise looked at it, and became curious about it. For some strange reason, it felt like she's seen it before.

"But then," Pitch continued with a figure made out of dark sand beside the staff. It was an old man with a robe and a long beard. "It was stolen years ago by a tyrant. He then used it to proclaim himself the log of spirits and banished me into the darkness. I tried to get it back myself, but I was overpowered by his brute force, calling themselves the guardians. Now, it's too late to get it back."

He turns around and (pretend) cries into his hands. Elise thought long and hard about the story he told her. It seems that staff is the key. It would help Pitch get back his true powers and it could help her stay a spirit forever. This is the only chance she has.

"Wait," she calls out to him. "What if I get it back?"

Pitch turns to her and looks stun. "You would do that for me?" He asks.

Elise nods as she flies to him. "If I do, would you make me a spirit, forever?"

"Even longer, if you like," Pitch said with a smile. With a wave of his hand, he held a solid piece of dark sand, with a drawing on it. He gave the sandy rock to Elise. She studies it to figure out it's a map leading all the way to King Moroz's castle.

"Moroz?" She questions. "What kind of name is that?"

Pitch slightly giggles as he pats her on the back.

"Just be careful my dear," he warns. "They say that even the likes of the Easter bunny and Santa clause have allied themselves with the scoundrel."

Those words struck a chord with Elise. "The Easter bunny? Santa clause? I thought they were made up."

"Of course they exist," Pitch said as he leans closer to her ear. "Who would tell you otherwise?"

"My...my father," Elise tremble her lip saying that.

"Oh my dear," Pitch said hugging her for comfort. "I'm sure a father like that didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful."

Elise would love to have time to think that notion forward, but time is not on her side, she only has three days as a spirit, and the castle looks pretty far away.

"Ok," she said determined. "I'll get your staff back."

As she flies towards the door, she heard Snowdrop's mourn behind her. She pauses to see her charging up and taking off beside her.

Elise should've known that Snowdrop was coming with her. They've done everything together. And now, they're on a journey for their futures. If they're going to do this, they're doing this together.

"Correction," Elise said turning to Pitch. "We'll get your staff. Just stay here and make yourself at home. We won't let you down."

With that, the two of them took off towards the horizon.

Pitch runs to the door and waves them off, "be careful my dear!" He calls out with high hopes. "Enjoy your powers!"

As soon as they were gone, he snickers with a twisted, evil face. He can't believe this girl is a bigger fool than her father. Thanks to her, he'll have all the power in the world, and no one will stop him, not the King, not Jack, not even Elise.

"While you can. He,he,he,he,he,he..."

* * *

 **Song: For a moment from the little mermaid 2**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	7. The Boy and The Dragon

**Hi everyone,**

 **Elise left her old life behind and sets out to set her future. the only thing that stands her way is a king, his guardians, and directions. it would seem that her quest may end before it even begins.**

 **But she might have help from an unexpected short.**

 **We're going to be introduced to the Tip and Dash of the story. I'm using characters from another famous movie by dreamworks, once I think fit perfectly in this story.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

It starting to feel like this trip was going to take forever.

Elise and Snowdrop have been flying for hours over the ocean, and are nowhere close to the Arctic. Elise flies while looking at the map in every angle, but it wasn't really helping. It showed signs of 'turn right at the pointy rock,' and 'go straight past the lagoon.' All of this is foreign to her.

"Ok," she talked mostly to herself as she studied the map again, while Snowdrop flies beside her. "I've gotta say this, I have no idea where we're going."

Snowdrop raised her eyebrow while showing off an annoying face. Her friend just figured that now. She swears they went by the same sea stack three times now.

Elise turns her head to see her friend's face. "Ok, I get you," she said rolling her eyes. "Let's go and see if we can find anyone that can read this thing."

Snowdrop nods and looks down, only to see ocean. The two of them figure the next time they see land; they'll go down and find someone to help with directions. Though, a worried thought came to Elise. She's a spirit now; people won't be able to see her. She's sure there will be a spirit nearby. She just has to find them.

Sure enough, they manage to actually find a small island with a big mountain.

"Wow," Elise said looking up as she and Snowdrop fly around it. It seems like the island is covered by heavy forestry, and magnificent peeks. The island was also surrounded by sea stacks that spread all around. Turning a corner, Elise spots a small village on the edge of a cliff. She took a little closer to see it's a very simple village with small houses, big giant doors that lead to a mountain hall, and from what it looks like, a small arena just a little bit away from the village.

As Elise tries to figure out what kind of village is this, a voice caught her attention.

"Dragon!"

As Elise turns her head, she sees a large net heading in her direction. She flew right out of the way, but only to have Snowdrop getting captured.

"Oh no!" She gasps.

Snowdrop struggles to get out of the net, as it weighs her down towards the ground. She roars for help.

Elise wasted no time; she dives down fast to reach the net. When she did, she grabs the ropes with both hands. She pulls on them with all her might, but they end up dragging her down too.

'Just great,' she thought sarcastically. With being a spirit now, she kinda wishes that package would include super human strength.

Seeing no other option, she leads their decent into the forest. It's safer then landing in the middle of town. They break a couple of branches and tree barks as the fell. When they finally hit the floor, they tumble a bit before actually stopping. Elise flew forward and hit her back on a tree, while Snowdrop slid on the dirt.

Luckily Elise is a spirit now, so she's not to damaged, only a little daze as she stands up and walks to Snowdrop. The ropes have tangled around her tail and wings. She kept twisting and turning around to try to break herself loose, but it's only making it worst.

"Snowdrop," Elise commands as she kneels down next to her friend and stroke her head. "Hold still."

Snowdrop obliged as she stay as still as possible. Elise looked at the rope, seeing there was no way she can untangle it without hurting her dragon. Seeing the only option, she waves her hand to make Snowdrop small again. Once that was done, Snowdrop easily moved around the net. Elise lifted it up so her dragon can get out. Once that was done, Snowdrop jumped on Elise. Her friend caught we her in her arms and cuddle her close to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Elise asks out of worry.

Snowdrop smiles and licks her cheek.

Elise giggles before putting her down. Only, when she did, she realized that she dropped the map while trying to rescue her friend. It didn't take them long to find the map again, only now it's in a thousand pieces of dark sand.

"Oh no," Elise said grabbing the sand in her hands. While some of it fell out of her palms, the rest started to get blown away with the wind.

"Oh," she said disappointed. "Now how are we going to find the castle?"

Suddenly, the two of them heard screams nearby, and they don't sound happy.

Elise quickly picked up Snowdrop and ran behind a thick bush. From there, they hid while some people ran by them. Out of curiosity, Elise pulled back some leaves to get a good view of these people.

They were very big, bigger than normal people. They all had big muscles and stomachs, carrying around axes, swords and spears. Almost all of them were wearing iron helmets with wings or horns on them. The men had thick armor on their chests, while the ladies had breast plates.

Whoever these people are, they were bred to fight anything and anyone.

They all stopped, just inches away from Elise and Snowdrop, though none of them looked their way.

"The dragon couldn't have gone far!"

A very loud voice caught Elise's attention. It was a man with a thick red beard, thick moustache and finer clothes then the others. Elise could quickly assume that that guy is the leader.

"Scout the area!" He commanded, "Leave no stone unturned!"

The men cheered as Snowdrop got more nervous. Elise quietly slips away from the bush, just before a man came to check it. But as Elise shuffled backwards, she didn't realize she was moving to a steep hill. With one bad hand placement, Elise tumbled down the hill with Snowdrop in toll. They kept rolling and rolling until they got the bottom hard.

"Ow," Elise comments as she dusts herself off. "Geesh, I can fly now and yet I can still fall."

As she stands up, she notices that she is about a foot away from the village. No doubt that's where the men came from. She can see a bunch of people walking around, doing their duties and such. Hammering homes back together and selling their crops and wares. There were even people showing off their scars, much to Elise's dislike.

As Elise was about to leave, but then she realizes that this may be her only chance to get directions. Of course, there might be a chance the people here won't see her. But then again, they saw Snowdrop and tried to capture her. If they believe in dragons, they might believe in her, and know where Moroz's castle is. Only one way to find out.

But there was no way she was going to get Snowdrop hurt for this. "Wait in the trees ok," she asks her while picking her up. Snowdrop kinda got a good idea where Elise is heading with this. So she jumped to the nearest tree and hid among the leaves all curled up like a cat.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Elise said before heading into the village.

At first she was scared with thinking people will reject her because she's new. But as she steps closer to the village, they don't seem to mind. Actually, they're paying too much attention to their work then to her. But to make sure she doesn't stick out like a sore thumb, she quickly grabs and old blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders and hair.

"Excuse me," she calls out to a passing man. "I was wondering if you can..." Before she could finish, the man went right by her.

She tries again with a woman carrying spears. "Excuse me, if you could maybe-"

"Outta my way miss," the lady said with an attitude.

"Sorry," Elise said offended as she gets out of the lady's way.

Soon, a group of children ran to her. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Moroz's castle, so if you could..."

Just like before, the children ignored her and ran right past her.

"I guess not," Elise sighs in defeat.

But then, laughter caught her ears, and not the good kind. Curiously got her to follow the laughter. When she found the source, she was not happy.

In a clear area of the village, was a group of teens beating up a boy. The teens meet the definition of the word bully. One of them was an icky black haired boy with big muscles, and a bigger attitude. The other two appear to be twins, though fraternal the boy had long blonde deadlocks that seem to cover most of his chest, while the girl hand long, dead, braids.

The boy they were beating up was a tall, skinny boy with auburn hair, forest green eyes and a small, yet stoic face. He's attire was consistent of a red shirt, covered in brown, scale like armor, brown pants, some arm guards, and a prosthetic leg that reached his shin.

Elise watched with her eyes wide as the big guy picked up the boy and threw him at a wall.

"Careful," the bully taunt as the twins laughed behind him. "Don't want you tripping over your own leg."

The boy picked himself up and rubs off the blood coming out of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Knock it off Snotlout," he said very cold. "What exactly are you trying to prove here?"

Snotlout chuckled as he grabs the boy by his collar and lifts him up. "What else? To prove to everyone you're not fit to be chief."

With that, the bully tossed the boy away again.

Elise couldn't believe her ears. That boy is the chief and these people are treating him like this. At least she had an excuse of why people didn't want her on the throne, what exactly did this boy do?

As the boy got on his knees, the twins gut kicked him to the ground.

"That was a sweet move Ruff," the boy comment.

"Why thanks Tuff," the girl replied. "It's easy, really."

"Outta my way!" Snotlout commands as he storms towards the boy.

Elise leaned in closer to see Snotlout punch the boy to the ground.

"Heh, look at you," he said very proud. "All pathetic and eating dirt. The people here can really see you for what you are. A freak that doesn't belong. Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Those words really pulled a string in Elise. There is no way this boy is a freak like her.

"No wonder why everyone is begging me to take your place. You're no Viking, and you never will be."

'A Viking,' Elise ponders. She's read all about them and thought they weren't still around in this century. From what she's read, Vikings are supposed to be big, mean, barbarians. And this Snotlout certainly fits the bill. But to call this boy a freak about that is something that made her angry. She can quickly deduce that that boy is maybe considered the runt of the village based on his size. But, he's still a person, let alone a chief, and should not take this kind of abuse.

Then, when the boy looked up at the bully, for a split second, Elise saw it. Eyes of anger. He clutches his fist in the dirt, trying to expel that anger.

It was clear to Elise that this boy can fight back, but chooses not to. This was clearly not a fight for him to finish.

Sometimes, it's best to know when not to fight; otherwise it would make a bigger conflict.

"Snotlout! Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Will you guys knock it off!"

Elise snapped back to reality when she eyes a large boy with blonde hair, and a girl with a long blonde braid storm in.

"Why, babe?" Snotlout taunts while looking and smiling at her. "You want a piece of the action."

The girl shook her head and pulled the twins away from the boy. "You know we're supposed to be training to fight dragons, and you're wasting it beating up him."

"This is training," Snotlout said with a smirk. "Hiccup had volunteered to be the dragon."

'Hiccup?' Elise thought to herself, 'that's a strange name. But then again, so it Snotlout.'

"Yeah," Tuffnut said.

"We volunteered him," his sister said.

The girl rolled her eyes before glaring at Snotlout. "That's a flat out lie and you know it."

"It's, it's alright Astrid."

Everyone turned to see Hiccup get back on his feet, but barely standing.

"I can handle this," he said assured.

Elise had to admire the boy's courage and strength. Though it may not show it on his body, his eyes were full of determination and calm.

But the bully didn't see that as he grabs him by the shirt again.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I say you could stand."

He then kicked the prosthetic leg off to the side, making Hiccup go down on his knees again.

"That's right, kneel before the chief," Snotlout boastfully said.

"You're not going to be chief," Astrid argued. "I would rather jump into a dragon's den then to have you as chief."

"You may say that Astrid, but your eyes tell a different story." Snotlout then made a pouty face with his lips pluck towards her.

Astrid disgustedly gaged as she rolls her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Yeah, she totally likes me," Snotlout said before turning back to Hiccup. "Unlike you." He grabs Hiccup by the collar again, lifting him up to his ugly face.

Alright, enough is enough. It was time for Elise to put this guy in his place. As much as she would like to freeze that boy solid, she can't do too much without revealing herself. So when his back was turned, she twiddles her fingers to make a small stream of icy air to the boy's back. And then made a small ice cube out of that air and made it slide down under his shirt.

Snotlout instantly yelled as he lets go of Hiccup. He tries to reach behind his back to get the cold out. But all he ends up doing is making a fool of himself, whaling his arms around and kicking the air.

The twins laugh as they watch this happening. But Elise felt like they deserve a lesson too. So she made ice go down their backs the same way. They screamed like children as the wail and did a funny dance to get the ice out.

Elise found herself giggling a bit, seeing her ice actually helping someone in trouble. Plus seeing these bullies pay, it was fun to be a little misfit.

But then, as Elise turned her head, she saw Hiccup stare right at her. She lowers her hand while looking at him. He seems a little pissed that she did that to his tormentors, but there was also curiosity in his look. He's never seen anyone like her before, and the same could be said to her.

They stare at each other, until Astrid came and picked up Hiccup.

"Are you alright?" She asks him.

"Y-yeah," he said trying to stand all on his own, which surprising worked. The bullies all ran away while the big boy walked to Hiccup.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "They seem to rough you up more than usual."

"It's alright Fishlegs," he said patting the boy on the shoulders. "I'm used to it by now."

"Well, you shouldn't," Astrid said a little crossed. "How do you think the village will take you seriously if you don't fight back?"

"Let's be honest Astrid, no one has ever taken me seriously," Hiccup said as he walks away. He stumbles a bit before he was walking like a normal person.

Astrid rolled her eyes before running after him leaving Fishlegs alone to twiddle his fingers. "Look, I'm only looking out for you, but you also need to be what everyone expects you to be."

"Be what? A dragon killer," Hiccup retorts.

As they continue to walk, Elise sticks close to the shadows and follows them.

"I know you have very different views about dragons, and you don't really want to kill them. But everyone else does. If you're gonna lead them one day, you have to appear to follow the traditions and customs."

"Well, I'm not like everyone else," Hiccup said as stops and uses the wall to lean on. Oddly enough, Elise was just on the other side of that wall, listening in.

"Maybe I'm just too different for everyone," he continued. "I don't just hack my way through life, I...I always try to see a different angle. Find a better solution then the one that has us in battle for three hundred years. But, no one will ever listen."

"I'll listen," Astrid said with a soft voice as she touches his cheek. "You know I'll back you up however I can. After...well...you know..."

"Yeah," Hiccup said with a smile.

From what Elise could gather, these two seemed very close. They seem to be good friends.

Then, a loud gruff grabbed everyone's attention. They turned to see men coming back from the forest. The leader of the group, the guy with the big red beard, seemed defeated as he grumbles past Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hey dad," Hiccup said as cool as he could while hiding some blood and bruises.

Elise couldn't believe that this big, mean guy is the father to such a sweet lad. He must've gotten most of his traits from his mother. But that also means the boy isn't the chief, but the heir. Still, no excuse for those bullies to pick on him.

"Did you catch the dragon?" Hiccup asks, sounding a little worried.

"Not even close." The man replied.

It didn't seem obvious to the chief, but Elise saw a huge sigh of relief from Hiccup. Was there something in that forest that he didn't want to be found?

"But, we must be prepared for the next one that comes around," he said, walking past the group.

Astrid slightly elbows Hiccup. Giving him the motion to say something. But he slightly shakes his head.

She groans before literally pulling him away from the wall and to his father.

Hiccup slightly groans back at her before turning to his father's back.

"Listen dad," he said a little nervous. "I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't just tackle every dragon and spirit that passes our way."

'Spirits?' Elise thought. 'These guys attack spirits as well?'

"Of course we do," the man disagrees as he pulls out his hammer. "Did you forget that a dragon took your mother when you were a baby?"

"Um, kinda, since I was just a baby," He sarcastically comments. "But, this has been going for hundreds of years, and yielding to no results."

"The results are that we rid this world of scum, one beast at a time," the chief replied.

"We haven't seen a raid for 3 years," Hiccup said, using his words as his weapon. "We haven't been attacked for a long time now."

"Just because we have peace now, doesn't mean we can't be ready," the man said.

"Chief Stoick, please," Astrid said as she tries to raise her own voice.

"Dad," Hiccup tries again. "I just think that we should-"

"What you should do is focus more on your combat abilites," the man said turning around and poking his son hard in the chest, nearly making him fall over. He didn't even notice the bruises on him. "If you are going to take my place one day, you need to learn how to fight. Fighting is our way of life Hiccup. No one wants to see a weak boy sit on the throne. You need to stop being all of…this"

The chief waves his hands all to Hiccup. "You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup comments not happy.

"Exactly," Stoick nods while pushing his hammer into Hiccup's arms. "You need to walk like us, talk like us, think like us. Otherwise, well, you're smart to figure that out."

Without a second word of defiance, Stoick left the two of them alone.

Hiccup surprisingly brush this off like it was nothing. But he did throw the hammer hard on the ground. "See, I can't get a word in."

"It doesn't matter," Astrid said turning and helping him back on that same wall to lean. "You'll show him one day. He'll understand."

"Yeah," he sighs. "But it makes me wonder why I stay here, if no one wants me. Not even my own father."

"I do, I like having you here" she replied as sweetly as she can, before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Besides, you make better conversation than Snotlout."

Elise turned away to hide her embarrassing blush. It's obvious that these two are boyfriend and girlfriend, and she just snoop on their kiss. That just puts the label of sneak on her. But she sits there and watches Astrid leave.

Thinking she's seen enough, she turns to move away. To find another source for directions.

That was...until she was force to turn around by none other than Hiccup.

"Alright, talk," he said, trying to show authority. "Who are you? And why are you sneaking around?"

Elise quietly thanked the gods that her hair and her chest was covered by the cloth she stole, but he can still see her panicked face. "Please," she said nervously. "I...I didn't mean to intrude."

"Then what are you doing here?" He continued, "and how are you able to do that?"

"Do what?" She asked kinda innocent.

"That...that magic?" He said a little peeved. But after what just happened to him, she couldn't blame him for being angry and suspicious of her.

But him seeing her magic made her more than a little uncomfortable.

"How did you do that?" He asked again. "Are you a spirit?"

"Yes," she quickly nods. "Yes, am I spirit. What are you gonna do about that? Kill me?"

Hiccup instantly dropped his tough guy act to appear more genuine and sincere. "What? No. But you need to leave. If my dad or anyone else caught you, well... Let's just say you wouldn't like it."

"Um..." Elise started until they both heard voices coming from the edge of town.

"Dragon!"

"Spotted at the border!"

"Quick! Before it goes deeper in the forest!"

Elise's eyes open wide with horror. They found Snowdrop and are trying to kill her. Without really thinking, Elise sprints away to find her friend.

Unknown to her, Hiccup's eyes were open with horror. He has a secret in that forest that he doesn't want his people to find.

* * *

Elise ran as fast as she could to where she put Snowdrop, only to see the little dragon nowhere in sight.

"Oh no," she gasps as she looks around, searching for any sign of her friend.

But the angry voices of the Vikings echoed to her ears. She had to find her dragon, fast.

She ditches her disguise to fly around the trees.

"Snowdrop!" She calls out in desperation. "Snowdrop!"

All of a sudden, she heard a quiet call for help a bit away. She recognizes it as her little dragon. She flew to the direction to see her friend trapped high in a tree, surrounded by a group of angry Vikings holding weapons.

Elise could see a small dent in the wing of her friend, meaning she can't fly outta there. And even if she could, she would only get chased by the Vikings. It was up to her to save her friend.

While the Vikings payed more attention to the dragon up in the tree, Elise hid herself at a tree nearby. She then shot her hands out in front of her, making a breeze of icy air to the Vikings.

Then instantly felt it, shivering from the cold. But they held their ground. Elise them push then intensity up a bit, by making the air grow colder, and making a few snowflakes to go along with it.

"What in Thor name is happening?" A man with a right hook said as he and the other men shiver in the cold. Their bodies finally gave in and curled up to keep warm.

While they're distracted, Elise flew up and picked up Snowdrop with her hands and curled her close to her chest. She then kicked off with her legs and flew a good mile away before touching down again.

"Snowdrop. Did they hurt you? Are you alright,?" Elise asks as she uses her magic to fix Snowdrop's wing.

The dragon looked at her and nodded.

"I'm glad," Elise said relieved as she hugs her friend.

Snowdrop flew around her, giving her the notion that it was probably time to leave. There is no way they're welcomed here, and no one would even think about helping them out. As much as Elise would like to help Hiccup with his bully problem, she knew her friend has a point. Besides, time was not on her side.

"Alright Snowdrop," she said waving her arms to get her back to a bigger size. "Let's go and..."

She trailed off as soon as she saw Hiccup in the distance. And from the way he was pacing and kept looking back to see if anyone was there, he was hiding something.

As soon as he was looking her way, Elise instantly dropped to the floor and hid in a bush. Snowdrop did the same so she wouldn't get caught either. They both waited until Hiccup moved along his path.

But this also made Elise curious, where was he going? There was a bite at the back of her mind, telling her to follow him. But she still has to find someone to tell her how to get to Moroz's castle. Well, he seemed friendly enough for her, at least to warn her about his people. Maybe he could help her find her way to the castle.

She stood up and creeps along the same path Hiccup took. Snowdrop moans her in warning, thinking this was probably not a good idea.

"It'll be ok," Elise ensures Snowdrop before continuing down the path. Knowing her friend won't change her mind about this, Snowdrop had no choice but to follow her. It was either that or get chased by Vikings again. At least with this one, she could take him of things get rough of Elise.

They follow the path to a rock wall with a hole big enough for Snowdrop to go through. When they made it to the other side, they were taken in at the beauty around them. It was an open cove with a giant lake in the middle.

"Toothless!"

Elise's eyes dart to the ground below, where Hiccup wonders around.

But then, her eyes dart to a shadowy figure, crawling off a rock in the shade. The figure was big and black, with a small head and giant wings. It also had a tail, with one odd looking red fin.

Elise's jaw nearly dropped to the floor seeing this creature. She couldn't believe her eyes; a real life dragon was down there. It went to Hiccup, hanging its tongue out like a dog.

"Hey Toothless," Hiccup said gleefully as the dragon ran and nudges him affectedly. He laughed while the dragon licked his face.

It was strange for Elise, but the dragon down there almost looked exactly like Elise. In fact, the design was very similar to the picture in the book Danny gave her.

"Wow," she quietly gasps as she leans in to look at the magnificent beast. Snowdrop also leaned in, curious to finally see a dragon.

"I'm glad you're ok bud," Hiccup said pushing the dragon away a bit. "I almost thought for sure that my father was gonna find you this time."

"Are you kidding? You father couldn't find a terror if it flew in his face."

Elise blinked a few times in shock. Did the dragon actually talked.

Toothless then went from being fun, to being concern. "Hiccup, where did you get that black eye? What happened?"

Hiccup shrugged a bit while rubbing the eye. "What do you think? Snotlout and the twins happened."

Toothless shook his head before licking the womb. "I'm surprise you don't let me blast them off the island."

"And risk you getting caught or killed, no way." Hiccup took some bit of the dragon's saliva out of his eye and flicks it away. "Besides, I've grown tougher. I can take it. I took on the red death and survived, a few round houses from my cousin is nothing."

"Still," Toothless continued. "You know I worry about you."

"Yeah, I do," Hiccup said with a smile. "Just like I worry about you too."

"Don't be," Toothless joke with a paw to his face. "I'm the toughest dragon in the world."

Hiccup started to joyfully laugh, with Toothless joining him.

Elise was surprise while watching this scene. How could someone who's been abused be so kind? Especially towards a dragon.

Elise could kinda guess that because she's a spirit, she could hear it speak. But, how can Hiccup understand him? Is he a spirit too?

She was so focused on her questions; she leaned forward too much and fell off the rock.

"Whoa!" She screamed as she tries to slow her decent. But she ended up hitting the hard on the dirt ground.

"Ok," she said to herself as she rubs her head. "Need to work on the landing."

As she turns her head, she was met with an unpleasant glare of the black dragon. She immediately gasps and backs away in fright.

"You're not welcome here," Toothless sneer, baring his teeth at her.

Elise held up her hand in defence as she continues to duffle away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Whoa, whoa Toothless!" Hiccup said coming up behind him and holding his jaw away from Elise. He then turned to see her. "You again?"

"Yeah, me," she said a little uneasy. "Sorry we didn't do interdictions earlier, I'm Elise."

"And I'm Hiccup." He sighs as he continues to push Toothless away from her. He could see the panic in her eyes, and the anger in his friend's. "It's alright; he won't bite unless you really piss him off."

"I can see that," Elise replies as she stands and dusts the dirt off her shinny dress.

As soon as she did, Hiccup took a moment to fully look at her.

"Wow," he said a little stunned. "I've never seen anyone like you before."

Elise merely shrugs, "I'm kinda new to the area." She then took a closer look at his black eye, as well as some other bruises he has showing. Knowing he knows about her magic, she waves her hand to make a makeshift ice pack. She held it out to present to him. "Here."

He cautiously took it and places it on his head. "Thanks."

"No problem," Elise said with a small smile.

"I gotta ask, how are you able to do that?" Hiccup asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I was born that way," she answers back.

Hiccup slightly smiles, until he was hit by Toothless's tail. "Hey, she's an intruder. For all you know, she could blab us to the tribe."

"What, no," Elise said turning to the big dragon. "I won't tell anyone."

Toothless blinked in surprise after listening to her. "Wait, you can hear me?"

She shys away a bit, but nods her head.

"Wow," Hiccup said astounded. "It took me months, years to understand dragonese. How are you-?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she truly answers. There was still a lot to learn about her herself now and her new form. "I guess it comes naturally to me. Well sort of, I still can't talk to my dragon that way."

"Your dragon?!" Hiccup said in surprise.

Elise nods before turning her head up to the ledge she fell off of. "Snowdrop!" She called out. "Come on down! It's alright."

It took a while before Snowdrop flew down. The boys looked at her in wonder as she playfully walks towards her friend. She nudges under Elise's arm and smiles.

"Wow," Hiccup said astounded. "I...I've never seen a dragon like her."

"Neither have I," Toothless said.

Elise and Snowdrop smile at each other before they look back at the boys. Hiccup took a deep breath before her cautiously reaches out his hand to the snowy dragon.

"Can..can I?" He asks Elise, looking for her approval.

She smiles and nods, letting Snowdrop go and moving away. Hiccup gently reaches out his hand towards Snowdrop. And although she was a little hesitant at first, she raised her head to meet his hand.

"Whoa," he said softly as he feels the dragon. She certainly different than any other dragon he's encountered. Instead of being warm and scaly, she's cool and soft. Her skin was a soft powered texture and her eyes shine blue as ice.

Elise smiled to finally show off her dragon to someone, she just hoped that Danny would've been the first. But then she felt a little nudge from Toothless. She looked at him in surprise. A minute ago he was gunning for her, now he's being friendly towards her.

Stranger things have happened today.

"Where did you come from?" Hiccup asked Snowdrop as he touches her forehead fins.

"I actually made her," Elise answers for her friend.

That made Hiccup turned around, stunned. "You made her?" He repeats.

"Yeah," Elise nods. "I have the power to control ice and snow."

"Wow," Toothless remarks.

"That's, amazing!" Hiccup nearly shouts in excitement. "I've always wanted to meet a spirit like you. Can you fly? Do you bring winter all over the world? Do you-?"

"Whoa," she giggles, "one thing at a time. Yes, I can fly, but I'm not quiet the world traveler yet. And what exactly do you mean by that? Are you a spirit too?"

"Yeah, kinda," he answers. "Everyone around here are, dragons included."

Elise looked him slightly confused. Whenever she thought of spirits and mystical beings, Hiccup and his Viking tribe certainly would never come to mind.

Hiccup reaction to her facial expression clued him in to what she was thinking. "What? You thought that all spirits are always human, animal hybrids or beings that can make magic appear out of thin air. Well think again. Some of us are just like everyone else."

"Ok, sorry," she said. "It's just, I've been on my own for a long time, and I haven't really seen any spirits."

"Really?" Toothless said in shock.

"Yeah," Elise answers with Snowdrop coming up beside her.

"Then, what are you doing way out here?" He asks out of curiosity.

Elise wasn't too sure what to say. But some part of her tells her that she can trust these two.

"I'm on my way to King Moroz's castle, and I got a little lost."

"Why do you need to go there?" Hiccup asks.

"I have to return something that was stolen from a friend of mine." She answers as sincerely as she can.

"Really?" Toothless said, "The King of all spirits, a thief?"

"You've heard of him," Elise pounders.

"Everyone's heard of him," Hiccup explains. "It's my father's wish that he notices us and helps us drive the dragons away for good. But so far, no such luck. In all honesty, I really don't like the guy. From what I've heard, he drove his own son away a long time ago, and he doesn't really care about the mortals. Not that I've ever seen one, but...no one should be mean like that. Other than that, I heard he rules with a cold heart and an iron fist."

"I see," Elise said looking down on the floor. She had no idea that the King had a son and drove him away. But to think coldly about mortals, that's just wrong.

"But that's what we heard and we don't really keep up to date with news," Hiccup told her. "Our little village is usually the last to know anything that's happening in the world. But if you said that he stole something from you, I believe you."

That made Elise smiles, knowing her quest is just.

"Anyway," she continued. "I need to get that thing back to my friend, before I turn back into a..." She clasps her mouth, not wanting to give too much away.

But Hiccup and Toothless are smarter than that. "Turn back into a...what?" Toothless asks.

Elise sighs before she could look at them again. "A mortal."

The boys gasp at that revelation. "Wait, you're a mortal?" Hiccup asks.

She shyly nods her head.

"Then, how are you-"

"Long story short, my friend used his magic to turn me into a spirit," She explains. "But this spell only lasts three days. I need to get that staff back to make this permanent. I can't go back to the way I was before."

"What's the big deal of that?" Hiccup asks, trying to understand. "If you're mortal, you could be seen and do stuff. Go on adventures and all that stuff."

"Not me," she replies. "Not when you have powers like mine. They could hurt people. And besides, I've never really seen the outside world from my room. I had to be inside there all the time." She pauses and tries to quickly change this conversation, the last thing she needs is for him to question her life. "Anyway, I need to get my friend his staff back, so I can stay this way forever. So, can you please help me?"

Hiccup broke away to think for a moment. Helping people is what he always tries to do, but to help a complete stranger. Going to Moroz's castle certainly isn't what he was planning to do in his life time. Plus, in order to help her, he would have to leave home. He would have to leave his friends and family behind. This request was too much, too soon.

He sighs before facing her again. "Look, I want to help, really. But I just can't leave without notice. My dad would be worried, and my friends will be looking for me. I just...I just can't leave. I'm sorry."

Elise looked down, disappointed. "I understand."

With that resolved, Elise jumps into the air and hovers for a bit. Snowdrop flaps her wings to join her.

"It was nice to meet you two," Elise said with a bit of a heavy heart. "Take care of yourselves."

Hiccup watches as the two of them fly into the sky.

It was funny, he always wanted to see the world, and travel to faraway places. But then he remembers that his duties lay on Berk. As future chief, he needs to be here, as much as everyone else disagrees. But that still hasn't made that yearning to explore go away. And now with those two, he may have lost that chance.

Suddenly, he felt a big whack on the back side of his head.

"Ow!" He cried out as he turns to see his friend's tail settle back on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toothless yells at him.

"What?" Hiccup said rubbing his new bruise on his head.

"You've always talked about leaving and seeing the world," Toothless said a little irritated. "And you let your best chance just leave like that."

"But Toothless, I can't just pack up and leave," Hiccup said.

"That's not what happened when your mate Astrid found us."

Hiccup silently cursed himself. Years ago back when he first met Toothless, he wanted to leave the island. Mostly so he could stop pretending to be something he isn't, and to not kill dragons all together. However, Astrid followed him that day and threatened to tell the whole village his secret. If it wasn't for Toothless and their romantic flight, things would've gone sour and Hiccup would really have to leave.

But, can he leave now? His father still wants nothing to do with him, the other teens beat him up, and the other Vikings want to give his birthright to someone who will gorge it.

So, is it really worth staying after all?

"Besides," Toothless continued. "She looks like she really needs help. This could be your chance to be a hero."

A hero? Hiccup could never be considered that. But he also can't ignore a cry for help. He'll regret it later. It just wasn't in him to not act like himself and turn away someone that needs him. but he also can't leave his life behind, even if it's crummy.

What to do?

* * *

Elise regretfully looked back at the island. Partway to look of any incoming nets that the Vikings might throw. But also to hope for any sign of Hiccup.

But, she knows he has his duty to his people, and his place in the village. She can't ask him to give that all up for her.

Snowdrop moans, sensing her friend's discomfort.

"I'm fine Snowdrop," she said while petting her dragon's snot. "We're figure out another way to get to the castle."

Snowdrop smiles, getting Elise to smile too.

"Hey!"

Elise and Snowdrop turned around, to see Hiccup riding Toothless tracking right behind them.

"We're coming with you!" Hiccup called out before he and his dragon finally met up with the girls.

"Really?" Elise said surprised.

"Yeah," Hiccup said with a smile. "You said you're spell lasts for three days. No one in my village will notice I'm gone that long. And besides, Toothless has been begging me to flap his wings more and a trip would be good for him and-"

He was cut off when Toothless gave him an annoying look and whack his head fun in his face.

"Yeah right," Toothless replies.

"Alright alright," Hiccup said a little cross at his friend. "The point is, we'll lead you to the castle."

"Wow, thanks," Elise said truly grateful.

"Enough stalling," Toothless said looking ahead.

"He's right," Hiccup said with much enthusiasm. "On to Moroz's castle!"

The two of them zoom forward, away from the island. Elise and Snowdrop shrug at each other before flying to meet the boys.

Elise notices a dramatic change in Hiccup. Up in the air, he's as giggly as a child, and having the biggest smile on his face. She totally gets the freeing he's experiencing. She's felt the same way whenever she's in the sky. The feeling of freedom. Now, she's found someone who shares that same feeling, and he's willing to help her.

She's not sure yet, but she thinks she's found her first true friend.

As they fly further and further away from the island, any fear and regret was replace with excitement and determination. They travel over islands Hiccup has traveled around before. And some different kinds of dragons flew up to meet the two of them. From Nadders and Monsterous nightmares, to Typhoomerang to Terrible terrors.

Hiccup laughs as some Nadders flew around them.

" _Taming the tides, swarming the sea_

 _Beware bad guys, you better drop to your knees"_ he said as he reaches out and pets one.

Elise did the same as she leans and pets a Gronckle. She couldn't believe all the dragons that were in the world. And even more that they appear friendly to her.

" _Defending our friends against enemies_

 _As big as a whale!"_ Hiccup cheers

" _But with a much smaller tail"_ Elise said as she flies behind Snowdrop and plays with her tail.

Hiccup laughs as he looks forward to another island.

" _Facing the foe with all our strength and skill_

 _Facing down anything, even a skrill"_

Toothless shudders at the time they accidentally met a skrill. That ended up with Hiccup's hair standing up on end.

" _Great son of Thor, we'll storm the shore_

 _And seek the unknown,"_

 _"Then can we go home?"_ Toothless add as he brushes off the other dragons.

They then flew up high into the sky, doing backflips and twirls through the clouds, leaving Elise and Snowdrop very impressed.

 _"It's Hiccup and Toothless_

 _Adventurers slash explorers"_ the boys said together as they fly through the sky.

 _"It's Hiccup and Toothless_

 _Adventurers slash explorers_

 _Our gallant quest, to do our best,_

 _And soar free and carless"_

 _"We'll save the day_ " hiccup said solo

 _"and ask of less_ " toothless adds

 _"We're Hiccup and Toothless!"_ They shout together.

Elise giggles as she raises herself up to meet the boys, with Snowdrop right behind them. They found a small island just ahead with a high mountain. They decide to land there and have some fun together.

" _We'll look at the zipplebacks with their sharp claws."_ Hiccup said as he jumps off of Toothless and to a two headed walk.

" _We'll fire the whispering deaths with their big jaws."_ Toothless said before blasting some rock with his plasma blast.

" _The battle is fierce_ ," Hiccup said, using a tree branch as a sword and showing off some fighting skills. Which was good until he trips on his prosthetic leg and fell backwards.

Luckily, he was caught by Toothless.

" _and mercifully brief_ " he said, pushing Hiccup back on his feet.

Elise smiles as she twirls her hand to make an icy cape for Toothless and an icy crown for Hiccup.

" _The conquering heroes return as the kings of the wilderness!"_ She cheers as sparkle snow flew out of her hands in celebration.

Hiccup smiles as he tilts the crown a bit, making it hang on his head.

" _Finally free, in the sky and air_

 _We'll fly o'er every mountain because it's there_!"

He then jumps on Toothless again and they took to the sky again, leaving the crown and cape behind. Elise smiles as she and Snowdrop follow behind.

" _Come on, follow me,"_ Hiccup calls out to the girls.

 _"We'll make history_

 _To courage!"_

 _"to us!"_ Toothless said

 _"Let's do it!"_ Elise cheers

Snowdrop roars with glee as they all fly further and higher above the world below.

" _It's Hiccup and Toothless_

 _Adventurers slash explorers"_ everyone said together

" _Hiccup and Toothless_

 _Adventurers slash explorers!"_

" _We'll save the day,"_ Hiccup said with happiness.

 _"And have a blast!"_ Toothless said with a gummy smile.

 _"With me"_ Elise said with a smile as she mounts Snowdrop

 _"And me,"_ Hiccup said too.

 _"And us,"_ Toothless adds.

 _"Rrwww,"_ Snowdrop cheers.

 _"All for four and four for one!"_ All of them said as they fly towards the horizon.

 _"King Moroz, here we come!"_

The four of them soar across the sky and sea, ready for the adventure that lies ahead.

* * *

 **Song: Tip and Dash from the little mermaid 2**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	8. Family

**Hi everyone,**

 **So now Elise and snowdrop are accompanied by Hiccup and Toothless. On the way to Moroz's castle, they see the wonder of the spirit's world. Meanwhile, Elise's family is worried sick about her.**

 **We also have a song from probably one of the most underrated disney films out there, but it probably the best song to fit this story.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Jack has flown all around the world and back in search of his daughter, but so far he hasn't found her. He rests at his father's castle for the night, letting the other spirits fly around to find her. But, he feels like he should be out there again. This is his daughter that is lost in the world, and it was his fault she ran away.

"Hello."

Jack turned around to see a familiar person...Well snowman. Olaf hasn't changed a bit. From his body to his bubbly personally.

"Hey Olaf," Jack said with a small smile.

The little snowman wobbles his way to Jack, with a goofy smile. "It's been such a long, long, looooonnngg time since I've seen you."

"Indeed," Jack said hoping off the ledge of the window and kneeling down to see Olaf eye to eye.

"How are Elsa and Anna?" Olaf asks.

"They're fine," he answers.

"And Elise?" Olaf asks. "You know, I made a special gift for the day we meet, though, I don't know if she's old enough for it though."

Mentioning Elise's name saddens Jack. He sunk back down and looked away from Olaf.

Realizing what he just said Olaf saddens his face and held Jack's arm. "I'm so sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright," Jack replied, trying to smile for the snowman.

"Jack!"

Jack looked up to see the Tooth fairy flying towards him. He didn't really had time to react as she swoops in and gives him a big hug.

"Hey," he said, hugging her back.

She pulls away to see his face, and how much he's grown. "Wow, it's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too," he said.

"Ok, I have to see," she said as she uses her fingers to open his mouth, seeing all the teeth inside. "Yep, still sparkling like freshly powder snow."

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth please"

Tooth giggles nervously to the voice behind her. Jack smiles as he sees the other guardians standing by. They seem the same as Jack remembered 16 years ago.

"Jack," Bunny said with a smile as Sandy waves hello. "Cricky, you've grown."

"Not too much I hope," Jack chuckles.

From behind the Tooth fairy, a small baby tooth flew to Jack's chin and nudges it. Jack instantly recognizes his friend for a long time ago.

"Yes," he giggles as he cups his friend's body and moves her to where he can see her. "It's wonderful to see you too."

The little Baby tooth bowed to him and smiles sweetly.

"Jack," North said with a narrow, sad face. "I'm sorry about Elise."

"We all are mate," Bunny adds. "But don't worry, we'll find her."

As much as Jack tries to smile for them, he can't stop thinking about Elise. She's out there, probably lost and confused. And with her powers the way they are, she might be even more scared. If only he had just told her the truth, none of this would've happened.

But, it was comforting for his friends to drop everything to help find her. He couldn't ask for better friends and a better family.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he stands up and looks out the window. As the moon reaches the window and lite the room, he prays to Tasr that Elise is safe and sound.

* * *

Elise rode on Snowdrop as they and their new friends fly high above the world. The familiar sight of the sea changed to a green forest that spread for miles.

"Wow," Elise said looking down, never seeing a forest bigger than the one in her kingdom.

Hiccup look at Elise, smiling to see she's having fun. He remembers the feeling of exploring for the first time. It filled his heart with joy. So no doubt she would feel the same way.

But then, he felt himself lowering towards the ground.

"Whoa, Toothless," he said to his dragon. "What's happening?"

Toothless didn't answer him. But his body expressions said it all. He was getting droopy eyed and yawned. He was getting tired, and Hiccup couldn't blame him. After all, they've been flying for hours.

"Hey!" He called out to Elise. She turns to focus on him, and sees Toothless descending to the ground. "I think we need to land, Toothless is getting tired."

Elise sighs; she was hoping that she would get to the castle as quickly as possible. But he's right; Toothless looks like he needs some rest. And although Snowdrop hasn't said anything, she must be feeling the same way too.

"Alright," she said looking down. But there was nothing but forestry ahead; there isn't really a good place to land.

Lucky for her, Snowdrop spots a small clearing with a giant lake beside it. She motions Toothless to follow her down, with their riders.

"Ok," Toothless said half-awake as he flies down.

Soon, their human riders saw the clearing coming closer and closer.

"I guess this is as good as we're gonna get," Elise said to Hiccup, who nods in response.

The dragons lead the way and landed safety to the ground. But what Hiccup and Elise saw blew their minds.

All around the lake were creatures they've never seen before. Gnomes lay on the grass near the lake, while pixies fly around them. Centaurs and Fawns sat near the trees while basking in the moonlight. Mermaids lift themselves to the rock near the lake to comb their hair, while fairies and nymphs tidy themselves of dirt and sweat.

Elise and Hiccup dismount their dragons and wonder in this magical place, their jaws and eyes open wide in amazement.

"I don't believe it," Hiccup said astounded. "We're at the lagoon."

"The lagoon?" Elise asks him.

"Yeah," Hiccup replies. "My mentor Gobber told me about this place. Apparently, this is where spirits and magical creatures go to relax and refresh from the day to day troubles."

"Wow," Elise acclaim as she looks around. It felt weird, but she feels like she belongs in this place. Like some unknown part of her longed to visit here. But that kinda made her more confused. But she pushes that notion aside to continue to explore the place with her eyes.

The dragons found enough strength to walk with their riders and look around the place.

It didn't take the spirits and creatures long to realize they have visitors here. And they're spirits that no one has ever seen before.

"Hey!" A little fairy said as she flew right to Elise's face.

"Oh, Um. hello," Elise said totally surprised.

The little fairy tilt its head at Elise, getting a closer look at her. As it does, the other creatures started to gather around the strangers. It kinda makes Elise and the others kinda nervous.

"Hmmmm," the fairy said as she spins around Elise's head.

"What?" Elise said trying to move her head away from the little critter.

"Hmmm, I don't know why, but you look familiar," the fairy answers.

"Really?" Elise said confused. She's doesn't know how that can be. She's never been here before.

"Maybe?" The fairy said. Stopping midflight and crossing her arms across her chest. "You...you kinda look like...naw, you couldn't be her."

"Her?" Elise asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," the fairy said, turning her head and body away from Elise. "I was wrong."

"You'll have to forgive her," a female fawn said as she trout up to Elise. "We've been searching all day for a certain girl that left her family. We're all trying to find her before something happens to her."

"Really?" Hiccup asks out of curiosity.

"Yes," the faun answers. "So for now, we're all taking a break."

"I don't think I've ever seen any of you here before," a little pixie said to the group.

"Well, that's because it's our first time here," Elise answers the little spirit.

"Well why didn't you say so," A tall, male centaur said with a chestnut coat and an old, but humble face. "Welcome!"

All of a sudden, the entire lagoon erupts into cheers and applause.

Hiccup and Elise almost backed into each other in surprise. None of them felt a simple visit was worth a celebration.

"I guess you guys have a big sense of community," Hiccup said a little unsure.

"Yes, we do," the centaur said with a warm smile. "Tell me, why haven't you youngsters come here before?"

The two of them look at each other pretty nervous.

"Hiccup here came from a land where Vikings live and hate the outside world," Toothless came up to explain with Snowdrop beside him. Immediately, all the spirits sigh as they understand Vikings and their stubborn nature. "And she can control snow, but been on her own for a long time."

"Well, not completely alone," Elise said eyeing Snowdrop. But she also got stares of all the creatures that became curious of her.

"The point is, we never really fit in with our own home and people," Hiccup concluded. "So we escaped, for a bit."

"Well, you are most welcome here," the centaur said clasping his big hands to Hiccup's and Elise's small hands. Though Elise was worried she might accidentally freeze him, but relieved to see no ice.

"Around here," the centaur said as he leads them further into the lagoon, "we do not judge or spread hatred. We live in peace, and we help each other in comfort and hospitality."

"We spirits all look out for one and other," a little child with elf ears perk up.

"Yes," said the centaur before he lets go of the two of them and gesture to the area around them.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of a light drum beat. Elise could see some trees move and bang on their own bark in beat, while mermaids pat rocks to make a new sound.

" _There is nothing complicated_

 _About the way we live,_ " the centaur sang with a smile.

" _We are here for each other_ ," a fairy said as a number of them circle around Elise's head.

" _Happy to give_!" They all sang as they made a flower crown out of thin air. The crown fell carefully on her head and sparkles with fairy dust. It tickles Elise so much she smiles with glee.

" _Proud of who we are,"_ a lone faun sang as he hugs Hiccup and Elise close.

" _Humble beneath the stars_!" The nymphs sang as they reach their arms up to the dark, starry sky.

" _We've everything we need,"_ a male satyr sang.

" _The moon, the sun_ " other woodland animals like chipmunks and squirrels sang with him.

 _"There is more than enough here_ ," the little elf sang while handing Hiccup and Elise an apple each.

" _For everyone_ ," critters around Toothless and Snowdrop sing.

" _All we have we share_ ," the main centaur said as he gently places his hands around Elise and Hiccup.

" _And all of us, we care_ " everyone around them sang in harmony.

" _So come on_!" The child elf shouts as he grabs Hiccup's and Elise's hands and pulls them closer to the lake. Soon, the whole lagoon was in the mood for a celebration. Mermaids dive in the water, only to jump out and do flips for the group. Fairies sparkle in different colour lights and lite the entire clearing with a beautiful shine. All the other creatures and spirits dance around while gesturing to their new friends.

" _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _We're happy for givin' and takin' to the friends we're makin'_

 _There is nothing we won't do"_

As they dance and celebrate, Elise and Hiccup couldn't stop smile. Never in their life have they been so accepted and welcomed. Toothless and Snowdrop travel to them and nudge near their respective riders.

" _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is a festival_

 _You know, and best of all_

 _We're here to share it all"_

As Elise looks out and smiles while patting Snowdrop's head, Hiccup looks at Toothless. Back home, their friendship is consider forbidden and an act of treason. But here, here they are accepted and praised for their friendship. It made him feel weird, and wonderful.

" _There's is a bond between us, nobody can explain"_ he said to Toothless, but being loud enough for Elise and Snowdrop to hear.

" _It's a celebration of life_ ," Toothless agreed as he smiles at Hiccup.

" _No need to fight again_."

Hiccup smiles as hugs around Toothless's neck.

" _I'll be there for you,"_ he said with a smile.

" _I know you'll be there for me too_ ," Toothess joins him as spirits and creatures surround them and lifts Hiccup up like he's a champion.

Elise happily stepped back and watches Hiccup being appreciated and happy.

" _So come on!"_ Toothless shouts as he race to join his friend.

" _Welcome to our family time!"_ The creatures around him sang in unison.

" _Welcome to our brotherly time_

 _This is a festival_

 _You know, and best of all_

 _We're here to share it all!"_

Elise smiles and laughs as she watches the spirits having fun around her. This sure beats the balls and council meetings she had to endure at her castle. This was the most fun she's ever had in her life that involved people.

" _You don't need to be so hardened_ ," the centaur said with a loud voice

" _Someone is deep in your heart_ ," all the female creatures sang together.

" _Full of love, planning a future_ ," all the creatures sang as they crowd around Hiccup and Toothless.

 _"Telling stories and laughing with friends_

 _Precious moments you'll never forget"_

As much as Elise is having fun and enjoys seeing people having a good time, those words made Elise slightly sad. Those words made her miss her family and the people she left behind. Though she knows that this oils for the best and it's better for everyone that she's a spirit, she still missed her parents and Danny so much.

 _"This has to be the most beautiful,_

 _The most peaceful place I've ever been to_ " she said to herself in a low, soft voice.

 _"It's nothing like I've ever seen before."_

Without meaning to, snow starts to slowly drizzle around her. Snowdrop looks at her, getting the sense of what she's feeling.

As Elise looks out to the celebration, a trick in the eye made her see her parents among the creatures, dancing and having a good time. In another corner, she sees her aunt, uncle and Danny, smiling and laughing in glee.

Those visions made Elise heart ache. A single crystallize tear fell down her cheek.

 _"When I think how far I've come I can't believe it,_

 _Yet I see it_

 _But now I see my family_

 _I see the way we used to be_ "

She blinks back into reality when she felt someone grab her hand. She looks up to see Hiccup smiling at her.

"Come on," he said as he pulls her to the center with him. All around her, the spirits all circle dance around them, celebrating her. She felt so moved; she smiles wide and hovers a bit off the ground with happiness.

" _Welcome to our family time_!" They sang together as they join hands, roots, and paws in celebration.

" _Welcome to our brotherly time!"_

Snowdrop and Toothless made their way to the middle and muzzle their riders. They laugh and join in singing.

" _We're happy givin' and takin' to the friends we're makin'_

 _There is nothing we won't do!"_

Elise was so happy, her powers wanted to burst out of her hands. Knowing that these creatures can be accepting with her powers, why not show off a bit. She raises up a bit and pushes her hands up to the sky. Snow like sparkles jet out of her hands like fireworks, sprinkling down like confetti. Everyone looks up in wonder as the snow falls down.

" _Welcome to our family time_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time_

 _This is our festival_

 _You know, and best of all_

 _We're here to share it..._

 _We're here to share it all!"_ Everyone shouts as they make their own magic explode in the sky. Making it blaze in colours. Everyone laughs and cheers in celebration as Elise and Hiccup continue to smile.

"OH, OH, OH! What are you mates doing?!"

Everyone stops to see a giant bunny hop out of a rabbit hole. Out of fear, Elise sank down to the floor and hid in the shadows of the other creatures. Hiccup also hides the same way, just out of fear of getting caught.

"There's no time to sit around celebrating when the royal Princess is still missing," Bunny yells in anger. "So you lot get going!"

Immediately, the creatures spread out and fled the area. Either by flying, diving into the lake, or galloping into the forest.

Elise and Hiccup got swept up by the dust and nearly got trampled. Lucky for them, Snowdrop and Toothless covered them with their wings.

Not wanting to get caught by a giant Bunny, the group ran like the rest of the group and fled into the woods. But they disappear like the other creatures; they just kept running and running. As soon as they got a good distance from the lagoon, they nearly collapse in relief.

"Ok," Hiccup said leaning next to a tree with Toothless beside him. "That was one crazy bunny."

"I agree," Elise said sitting down at the same tree. Hiccup also sank down to sit with her, while Toothless and Snowdrop curled up with their heads next to their riders.

"Any idea who that was?" Elise asks out of curiosity. "Or what he was talking about?"

"Not entirely sure," he replies. "But I think he might be the Easter Bunny."

"The Easter bunny?" Elise said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you serious?!"

"I don't know," Hiccup sighs. "I've never met him. But he's every bit of the description Gobber said."

"Gobber?" Elise asks him.

"My mentor," Hiccup explains. "He's taught me everything from black smiting to fighting. More of being a blacksmith than actually fighting. But there's only so much a person can do with one hand."

Elise snickers a bit at Hiccup's sarcastic sense of humour. Soon, the dark sky had a ribbon of golden sand dance across it.

Snowdrop instantly jumps on her four legs and bounce around like an excited puppy.

"What's with her?" Hiccup asks Elise.

She smiles, "we always do this at home. We fly up and touch the ribbon, they always seem to show beautiful pictures made out of sand. Don't you see it at Berk?"

"Not really," he shrugs. "I would like to see this up close."

"Count me out," Toothless groans. "I need to rest my wings."

"Oh come on," Hiccup begs him.

"It's alright," Elise said standing up and petting Snowdrop. "You can ride her for a bit."

Snowdrop smiles and nods to him to give home permission to ride on her back.

"Thanks," Hiccup said as he gets up and walks to Snowdrop. He slowly mounts her; it felt like sitting on hard ice with a layer of powered snow.

With a push of her legs, Elise was the first one in the sky. She felt the wind hitting her body, but easily presses through it. She looks behind to see Snowdrop catching up with Hiccup on her back. It was happy to see those two enjoying themselves. But soon, they made it to the ribbon. Out of habit, Elise shot her hand up into the sand, and a bit of it broke off and swirls around her. It then shows a figure of a princess with really, really long hair dance around with a man. Hiccup did the same when he reaches up and touches the ribbon of sand. A piece of it broke off, and made a figure of a boy riding a lion.

"Wow," he gasps.

"I know," Elise said in agreement. "I always like coming up here when this shows up. Though, I don't really know what it is."

"Well, now that you're a spirit, you'll have plenty of time to find out," Hiccup points out.

"Yeah," she sighs as she holds her elbow tight to her body.

"While we're up here, mind if I show you something?" Hiccup said with a sly voice.

"Ummm, sure I guess," Elise said unsure.

"Great!" Hiccup said as he jumps off of Snowdrop and plummets towards the ground.

"Hiccup!" Elise cries out in fear, with Snowdrop's eyes reacting the same horror.

Hiccup spread his arms out to slow his decent, but then put his hands into some straps of leather attached to his legs. He then pulls them out; making some flaps of red fabric spread from his body his arms like makeshift bat wings. He uses them to curve back up, and ride the wind. He screamed triumphantly as he flies over the forest.

Elise was amazed to be sure; the boy is flying without the need of magic.

But then that excimer turned to terror as she sees him heading straight for a big tree.

"Ok, steering still needs work," he admits before screaming, "TOOTHLESS!"

But Elise was closer than Toothless was. She zooms down and picks up Hiccup by the back of his wings. But he was going too fast for her to stop him completely in mid-air. The best she could do was to steer him away from the tree, and onto the ground.

They land in a thud near the tree, covering themselves with dirt.

"Sorry about that," Hiccup groans.

"It's alright," Elise replies.

Soon, the two of them were joined by their dragons.

"Please tell me you didn't try those wings again," Toothless groans.

Hiccup stood up and rolls the fabric back into their spots, leaving the leather straps sticking out. "Well, yeah. I was close that time."

"Yeah, close to disaster, again," Toothless mumbles.

"Well I think they're cool," Elise comments.

"Really?" Hiccup said shocked.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Well, if you think that's cool, what do you think of this?" Hiccup reaches behind on his belt and pulls out a little metal rod.

Elise took it and looked at it confused. It was a fine art in craftsmanship, but why would Hiccup carry it around. But then her finger accidentally pressed over a button. She leaps back in surprise to see a blade shot out of the metal rod. The blade was surrounded by a thick goop that was on fire.

"Whoa," she gasps.

Hiccup chuckles as he grabs the metal rod from her. "I should've warned you about that."

"Wait, did you make that?" Elise said astounded.

"Yeah," he said sitting down next to the tree and putting the blade back in its casing. "It wasn't easy, building it without anyone noticing. But it's like, I have an idea and I want to test it, no matter how crazy it is."

"So, what did you do to get the blade cover in fire?" Elise asks as she sits next to him.

"I coat it in dragon spit," he answers. But it made Elise snicker with amusement. "I'm serious; I took Monsterous nightmare spit and coat it on the blade. Then there's a little igniter hidden that lights it on fire. And on the other side," he flips the rod around to a little dragon head. "It's full of Zippleback gas. Nasty stuff, but highly explosive. I use it for quick getaways."

"Wow," Elise said impress, "you're full of surprises."

"Thanks," he said putting the weapon back in his belt. Elise smiles for him, but then she saw a change of facial expressions in him. A small frown appeared as he looks down to the floor.

Elise turns her head away to give him some space. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"Umm, nothing," he said trying to coverup with a goofy smile.

But he ended up getting whacked by Toothless's head fin.

"Ow!" Hiccup said rubbing his head. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Only when you stop kidding yourself," Toothless replied. "I know you too well to tell when you're hiding something. So what's going on?"

"Yeah," Elise said with concern. The last thing she wanted was to make her new friends uncomfortable by dragging them along on this quest.

Hiccup sighs as leans his head back to the tree's bark. "It's nothing, really. It's just...kinda wired not seeing the sky from the comfort of your own bed."

Elise's eyes shot open in realization. Sending the same kinda idea he's feeling right now. They might not say it out loud, but they're a bit homesick.

"Do you regret this?" Eli's asks out of the blue.

"Regret what?" Hiccup asks her.

She slowly turns to face him with a serious face. "Coming along with me?"

"What? No, what made you think that?" He said a little stuttered.

"Well, you left your home, your family, and well..."

"Berk was a lot of things to me," Hiccup responds with a bit of a cold tone in his sweet voice. "But I wouldn't really call it a home."

"Whys that?" Elise asked. "Is it mostly because of those bullies?"

"They are the tip of the ice berg," Toothless answers for Hiccup. "The whole island thinks he's worthless."

"Toothless," Hiccup sneers to his friend.

"Really?" Elise said in surprise.

Hiccup looks at her and slowly nods. "On Berk, most people would rather talk with their hammers and muscles than actually talking. If you look weak and fragile, or in this case a hiccup, then you're a failure in the Viking way. I mean, when you hear the word 'Viking', I'm the last thing you think of. But my whole life, almost everyone treats me like the runt I am. I've tried my best and more to prove I can do more then what people think. If only they would give me a chance..."

He trails off a bit as soon as the memories of home flash back into his mind. But then he smiles as he pets Toothless's head. "It's only when I met Toothless that I felt like I had a purpose in life."

"I can say the same thing about you," Toothless purrs.

"So wait," Elise said trying to wrap her head around Hiccup's predicament. "Everyone on Berk treats you like you're useless?"

"Pretty much," he shrugs. "Well, all except Gobber and Astrid. She's the only one that knows about Toothless."

"But she was a piece of work," Toothless comments. "She nearly chopped you in half if I didn't intervene."

"If you call kidnapping her and nearly killing her on our flight intervening?" Hiccup said.

"It worked didn't it," Toothless smirks.

"What about your dad," Elise asks out of the blue. "He certainly wouldn't treat you that way."

"You'd be surprised," Hiccup replies. "Ever since mom was taken by a dragon, he completely changed. He's been obsessed to wiping out every magical creature and spirit that comes to the island. And having a three hundred war with dragons didn't really help. He became more concern with the war and the village than me. It's alright though, I'm used to it. But it still hurts from time to time."

"I see," Elise sighs as she draws her knees close and wrap them in her arms. She had no idea Hiccup had a sad story behind him. She guesses that fuelled his eagerness to escape.

"What about you?" Hiccup asks turning to her.

"What?" She said confused.

"Do you regret leaving home?"

That question struck a chord in Elise. Home was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. Especially when she's trying to put that behind her. But if Hiccup was willing to share his story, it's only fair if she did the same.

Snowdrop nudges Elise on her side as she pets below the neck. "Kinda, I guess," Elise answers softly. "I do miss it, but I am not going back."

"If you don't mind me asking, why not?" Hiccup asks her.

"Because of my powers," she said in honestly. "The people were afraid of me, they hated me. I just can't go back to that life, I just can't."

"It might not be that bad," Hiccup said trying to cheer her up. "I mean you still have your parents, right? I'm sure they'll understand-"

"I nearly hurt them with my powers!" She screamed, cutting him off. "Besides, even before these powers, they would lock me inside my home, never even letting me go outside to build a snowman."

"Are you serious?" Hiccup asked astounded and confused.

"Yes," Elise growls, letting her anger grow and grow. Her fingertips shine turned blue with frost. "They wouldn't even let me leave my home. They treated me like a prisoner, like I was a...a..."

"Ok hold it!" Hiccup said, quickly leaning over and clasping her hands tight. They were cold to touch, but the Hiccup didn't want her to set off a blizzard. "It's alright, calm down."

Hearing Hiccup's words, Elise took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. Soon enough, Hiccup could feel her hands getting warmer and warmer. Soon, she was able to get her emotions back under control.

"Sorry," she apologized looking sincere.

"It's alright," Hiccup said with a smile. "I've lived on Berk; it snows 9 times a year. I've gotten used to the cold."

Elise smirks upon hearing that. It made her feel a bit better.

"Thanks," she sighs.

"No problem," he said with a smile. "I guess we both have parental problems."

"I guess so," she said.

"Lucky you two," Toothless finally chimes in. "I don't even remember my parents. I spent most of my time with the Red Death."

"The red what?" Elise asks him in surprise.

"Toothless," Hiccup said dumbfounded. "This isn't about you; it's about her right now."

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes and letting his head collapse on the floor.

"There's gotta someone you miss back home though," Hiccup continued, with his focus back on Elise. "Is there?"

Elise smiles, "there is one. My cousin Danny. He and I've been friends ever since we were little. But recently though, we've been drifting apart. At a party, he kinda exploded at me. And now with my powers, there's no way he would want to reconnect with me."

"I don't know about that," Hiccup said to her. "You're magic is kinda cool."

"To me, yes, but not to everyone else," she tells him. "One time when my family went across the sea on a diplomatic mission, I tried to run away from home. I ran into an unfriendly man, who tried to kidnap me."

"I bet he wished he never done that," Toothless comments.

"He's dead," she replies with a heavy heart. "I accidentally freeze his arm cold and froze a tree branch that fell on top of him. But, he called me a monster, just like the rest of the kingdom. They all think I'm a monster."

"Listen," Hiccup said, leaning close to her to get her to pay attention to him. "I've battle against a giant, 6000 pound dragon that could set a whole island on fire. And I'm on an island with a cranky old man and his sheep. You are, in no way a monster, mortal or spirit. So don't think yourself any different."

Those words brought a tear to Elise's eyes. Never before has anyone comfort her like that, not even her parents. But then again, she's never told them about her powers. So it was nice, to have someone say that her powers are more than just a curse.

But, after all this, after she becomes a full spirit, she'll contain herself in the mountains. Away from anyone and everyone, just so she won't accidentally hurt anyone.

"Thanks," she whispers while wiping a tear away.

"You're welcome," Hiccup replies with a kind smile.

"Watch it Hiccup," Toothless called out from behind them. "You don't want to get Astrid upset."

"What?" Hiccup said offended to Toothless. "This isn't like that. What's wrong with helping someone out?"

"You humans still confuse me," Toothless comments.

The two of them snicker and giggle at that, letting this tense moment ease a bit.

"I gotta ask, what happened to your leg?" Elise asks.

"Well, it was during our battle with the red death," Hiccup explains with a jolly smile. "Toothless couldn't save all of me, but he had to make it even."

"My bad," Toothless joked with a smile.

"What did your dad said after seeing that?" Elise asks.

"I just told him that it's from a dragon attack," Hiccup said, smiling back at that memory. "He then spent a whole month looking for an invisible dragon on the island."

"Really?" Elise blurted out with laughter. "What about Toothless?"

"You kidding," he said sharing her laughter. "Those Vikings couldn't find me if I was painted red."

The group broke into laughter and glee, completely unaware of two shadows looming quiet away a away, spying at them. The two of them were black dust figures of an older girl and a little sister.

The two shadows glowed yellow, letting their master see the group.

"Should we break them up?" The older one asked her master through her thoughts. "Get the princess to get the staff faster?"

"No," her master answers with a sly smile. "Let her have her fun with her friends. And besides, the closer the deadline is, the most desperate she'll become. When she realizes that she'll turn back to a mortal, she'll take the staff and play right into my hands."

He chuckles low and victoriously, seeing his plan processing perfectly.

* * *

"I have to say, I miss the blue dress," Anna comments as she and Elsa walk down the hallways of the castle.

Elsa changes back from her boring palace clothes to her old, sparkling blue dress with the long cape. She even changed her hair back to the old braid with snowflakes.

"Yeah," she said to her sister. "I just can't believe it still fits me after all these years."

The two of them have been talking and catching up with each other, while searching for Elise. They took a trip to the castle Elsa made a long time ago. All the snowgies were there as well as Marshmallow too. They showed them the cracked ice cylinder where then necklace was. Marshmallow apologized to Elsa for attacking her daughter, but he was only doing his job. Elsa couldn't blame him for something he didn't understand.

Elsa then turned the search back to her kingdom, on the hope that Elise would come home. But so far, no such luck. The guards searched the kingdom and beyond for the princess. Even some of the guests from the party reached out to their own kingdoms to find her.

But she was nowhere to be found. It was like she vanished into thin air.

"Don't worry sis," Anna said as she wraps her arm around Elsa to hug her close. "We will find her."

"I hope so," Elsa said holding her sister's hand.

Looking at the two of them down the hall, Danny couldn't help but feel betrayed and angry. How could his own family keep this whole thing a secret? Their ice magic, the spirit world, the reason why Elise was always inside, they could've told him.

But no. They would make him feel like a loser, and then blame him when he got angry about it. How could they? How could they treat him and Elise like fools? He knows they did it for Elise's protection, but they could've told him sooner.

"Hey!"

Danny was brought back to reality by the voice behind him. He looked to see the group of teens from the party earlier.

"What's up with you?" Chad asks him.

Danny shrugs. "Nothing really, just pissed."

"Gotcha," Chad said with a smile.

"Is it mostly the icy princess?" Cynthia said with a sly smile.

"Part of it," Danny admits. "Also my parents."

"Don't worry," Alex said wrapping a hand around him. "We totally get you. It must be hard to feel like you've been played a fool."

"Yeah," Danny sighs.

"If you ask me, it is unsuited for the royal family to keep secrets and lies," Charles said. "Especially to their own kids."

"And then you have the princess," Cynthia said. "You can't expect someone with the powers to destroy the kingdom actually rule the kingdom."

"No," Danny said backing away from them. "Elise is certainly strange, but she would never want to destroy the kingdom."

"Well, you know her better than anyone right?" Chad said with a sly smile. "What did she had to hide from you? After all, you are friends, right?"

"Yes...no... I don't know anymore," he stuttered. Not wanting his head to hurt anymore, he dashed away from the group.

But all the teens look at him with sickening smiles.

* * *

 **Song: Welcome (To our family time) by Phil Collins also from Brother bear.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	9. Stealing the staff

**Hi everyone,**

 **So now is the big moment, the time where Elise and Hiccup make a break for the staff. are they up to the task? will they succeed?**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Elise couldn't sleep at all last night. Most likely because she's a spirit now and doesn't need sleep. Oddly enough, neither did Hiccup. But Toothless napped like a cat, and snored like a grump. But it didn't really bother Hiccup or Elise. They kept each other company as their dragons slept.

They talked about all sorts of things. The craziest adventures they've gone on, their biggest hopes in life, and mocking the bullies they left behind. Hiccup did a funny impression of Snotlout, by almost acting like a monkey. While Elise primps herself up and talked in a terrible accent, while portraying the female teen.

The two of them laughed and share stories until the sun rose. It was a new morning and a new day. Today would be they're chance to get the staff.

But before Elise could try to have everyone take off, Hiccup offered a suggestion. "Maybe, we should wait for a bit."

"What?" Elise said confused.

"Well, think about it," he said. "Everyone in the world is getting up now. By the time we get to the castle, there's gonna be armed guards ready for battle, and everyone is fresh and alert. However, if we wait till night fall, the guards would be half awake and aware. Making it easier for us to get inside. Then, we can get the staff, and use the cover of night to get away."

"I have to say, that's actually not a bad idea," Elise said impressed. "Plus, that'll give Toothless plenty of rest to help with a quick getaway."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hiccup said with a smile.

The two of them agree to wait till mid-day to take off again. In the meantime, they wanted to make sure nothing goes wrong. Hiccup took his time rechecking his gear to make sure they'll work perfectly, while Elise went and found a pond full of fish. They didn't talk so she assumes they're normal fish. She grabbed a couple with an icy sack, and made lunch for Toothless.

Hiccup told him to eat and rest up, so they can quickly fly out and through the night. Toothless understands as he stuffs his face with fish. Hiccup even cooked some of the fish for himself and Elise, but she wasn't really hungry. She could only guess, but it seems food is now a luxury then a necessary. But why would Hiccup still feel hunger if he's a spirit too? Elise shrugs that thought, almost forgetting that she and Hiccup are two different kinds of spirits.

As soon as everyone was done eating, they packed up and took to the skies again. Hiccup rode on Toothless's back while Elise rode on Snowdrop's. They looked back at the lagoon clearly, making a secret vow to return there one day.

Soon, the forestry was cut off by the cold ocean that spread far and wide. It was so blue and so deep; everyone could see whales coming up and shoot water out of their blowholes. Elise and Hiccup marvel at them, never seeing creatures like that in their life.

As she smiles at the whales, Elise looked out to her side to see small islands in the horizon. They felt strange, like she's been to those islands before. But she quickly shakes her head to get back on the mission at hand. When she's a full time spirit, then she can go and visit those islands.

But the thought of those islands made a plague in her mind. Ever since she's been out here on her own, she's been having the weirdest sense of déjà vu. All the places she's went and the spirits she's seen, it was making her head fuzzy and her heart race. But how could it? She's certainly haven't been through anything like before. Has she?

"Hey."

Elise quickly looks up at Hiccup as he points ahead. She looked up at that direction to see the cold ocean changing into a snowy landscape with snow mountain peaks and aurora lights.

"Wow," Elise gasp as she and the group fly over the snow with steady ease.

As predicted, the sun started to set as soon as they got here. Soon, nighttime is going to be their ally. Now all they have to do is find the castle itself.

Which turns out to be not that hard.

Soon, a frozen fortress was in their view.

"Come on," Elise calls out to Hiccup. "Let's duck in the snow before anyone can see us."

Hiccup nods and the dragons flew down to the ground. Elise quickly made a snow back for everyone to hide behind. As soon as she was done, everyone peeked around it to get a better view of the castle.

The castle stood high with its four pillars and peeked roofs. The main building spiralled higher than the towers and twirled into a cone shape. The giant doors that lead inside were made out of harden ice and were decorated with frosted snowflakes.

"Woah," Hiccup exclaim. "Now that's ice."

"Yeah," Elise agrees looking at the castle. "I might steal some design ideas for my castle."

After remarking the beauty of the castle, their minds were focused on the task at hand. They remember that they're here to grab the staff.

The two of them slide back down and hid behind the snowbank with their dragons.

"Ok," Elise starts. "I doubt we can just go in through the front door."

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. "We need to be as desecrate as possible."

"I agree," Elise nods. "We need to be in and out in a snap."

"Then you two go in," Toothless insisted.

"What?" Hiccup said looking at him shocked.

"Snowdrop and I can wait outside while you two go in and get the staff," Toothless said. "If we go in with you guys, we'll be noticed straight away. We are only going to create problems inside. We can wait out here and provide the quick getaway."

"You sure?" Elise asks, not wanting her friends to sit on the sidelines.

"I'm positive," Toothless nods. Everyone then looks to Snowdrop. As much as she wants to join Elise and protect her, she knew Toothless was right. If they all go in, they'll be too noticeable. Best to lay low and provide back up. She slowly nods in acceptance only the idea.

"Thanks," Elise said touched.

"Alright, so how are we gonna get in?" Hiccup asks her.

She had trouble thinking on that part. Her magic is strong, but if she breaks down a door or wall, the entire castle will be on high alert for intruders.

But then, she remembers the blade Hiccup made; the one that can lite on fire. That gave her a crazy idea.

"Well, if we can't go over or around the castle, maybe we can go under?"

"Under?" Hiccup repeats confused.

Elise nods as she draws out her plan in the snow. "Using my powers, I can clear away enough snow and ice to make a tunnel going underneath the palace. Then, you can use your sword to cut or melt the ice underneath, making a small hole of us to fit through. I'll then cover it up with a thin piece of ice, so no one will notice and it'll make our escape easier. Then we go and grab the staff, and exit through that hole again. Then we come back here and leave before anyone knows what happened."

"And what happens if we get caught?" Hiccup asks.

"We'll have to improvise," Elise shrugs.

The whole plan sounds crazy and insane, kinda reminds Hiccup of home. "I like this plan; I'm excited to be a part of it."

"I'm glad," Elise said as she wipes the drawing away. She then stood up facing Hiccup. "You ready then?"

He stands up and nods.

Elise and Hiccup hug their dragons so long for now before running away from the snowbank. Elise made a small wall of snow, so anyone watching from the castle won't notice them walking up to it. Elise was also careful about the sun hitting them and making their shadows shown. She made another wall so the shadows only reflect the snow and not them.

They kept walking till they were about a foot away from the castle. They were a little surprised when they saw there were no guards around. You would think the King would have them posted all around his home. For now, Hiccup and Elise were grateful that there weren't any there. They stopped as Elise uses her magic to clear away the snow to make a tunnel. She places the snow wall down to hide the tunnel from view as she and Hiccup journeys down and under the snow.

Elise was infront of Hiccup, using her magic to push away the snow from the path, while Hiccup trails behind. In the back of their minds was the constant worry of getting caught. But they try to keep their composure as they travel on, ready for anything.

Soon, Elise felt ready to journey up. Using some of the snow she pushed aside, she made a solid stairway to help Hiccup go up, while she just a hovers. Eventually, the snow made way for a clear sheet of thick ice above them. They can vaguely see the interior as well as some strange creatures inside. They were big and pretty hairy; creatures the two of them certainly don't want to meet.

Elise presses her face inside to see if it's clear for Hiccup to use his sword. But there was too many people and creatures around. They would have to think of a better place to enter.

"What can you see?" Hiccup whispers to her, not wanting to be left in the deal.

"I see a number of people above us," she said while she face still pressed against the ice. She's quietly thanking the gods that these creatures aren't looking down; otherwise she would've been caught by now.

But as she turns her head to look further in the room, she could vaguely see a bunch of tables with giant table cloths around them.

That was perfect, that's what they need to get in undetected.

"Follow me," she instructs as she moves more of the snow out of the way. She creates a pathway to the tables with Hiccup trailing behind. They didn't stop until they were under a table.

"Let's enter here," she said moving out of the way for Hiccup to go in front of her. He pulls out his sword and unhooks the blade. It pops out of its case and was engulfed in flames. He first touches the tip to the ice, slowly pushing it in. At first, nothing happened. But after a few seconds of heating, the ice slowly turned to water dripping down on them. Elise quickly catches the water to make snowflakes that just float to the ground. Hiccup then proceeded to push the sword in more, making the small area heat up and drop water. It took longer than expected, but they eventually melt the ice big enough for them both to go through.

They hid under the table as Elise covers the hole with an ice seal of her own. Once that was done, they dare to stick their heads under the table cloth and look around.

The castle was even more magnificent on the inside. The crystal walls were decorated in beautiful frost, and shine in a stunning blue. All the dressers, tables and objects were all made out of ice.

But as they marvel at the inside, they quickly duck back under the table when they saw a shadow around the corner. They kept quiet as a big creature, came closer to the table. He spoke in a gruff voice, but the language was unrecognizable. Hiccup and Elise felt the table being pushed by the creature. They quietly walked with it while staying hidden. They didn't dare speak a word with each other with the fear of getting caught.

After about 5 minutes, the table stopped moving. Elise and Hiccup quietly waited for the big guy to leave. Once he did, Elise pushed herself to see where they ended up. She uses her finger to lift the table cloth ever so slightly to see outside.

She couldn't believe it; she was almost next to the throne. In any kingdom she would instantly recognize a highly decorated chair that sat high above the floor. Her eyes darted high to see a person sitting on the throne, with the staff at the side.

"It's him," she whispers in shocked. She couldn't believe that King Moroz was almost beside her.

But something struck her looking at the man. He was not at all what Pitch described to her. Maybe because he's old. But still, he didn't look like a tyrant, he actually looks sad and distort. But even more so, he looks familiar. It was like she's seen him before, even met him before but can't remember where.

Elise nearly jumped when she felt Hiccup's hand on her shoulder. She quickly lowers the tablecloth to face him.

"What's going on out there?" He whispers to her.

"It's the King," she replied equally quiet. "He's right there. But it's strange; he's not at all what I thought he is."

"Most thieves aren't I guess," Hiccup shrugs.

She looked out again under the tablecloth, with Hiccup looking out too. They can see the King sitting on his throne, looking lonely at a picture. But they can't see who it is, or why he looks so sad. But his sadness quickly turned into frustration when he saw Yetis entering and cleaning the place.

"What are you doing?" He said with a loud booming voice that shook the castle. "This is no time for that; I want you all out to search for her. Find her. FIND HER!"

He bangs a fist at the side of his throne, cracking the ice behind it. The yetis number in fear as they hurry out of the room.

That shake also scared Elise and Hiccup back into hiding.

"Well that wasn't very pleasant," Elise remarked in a whisper.

"Hey," Hiccup whispers to her. "Who do you think they're trying to find?"

"No idea," she said. "Maybe the one every spirit is looking for back at the lagoon."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, they heard another voice entering the room. It sounded old, but jolly at the same time.

"Your majesty, your son and the others are here to report."

"Thank you North," the King said in gratitude.

Elise and Hiccup waited until they can sadly hear both men leave. Elise piped her head out first to see no one was around.

She then signals Hiccup to crawl out from under the table with her.

"My limbs are numb," he remarks trying to stretch out a bit.

Elise did the same, but was still curious about what the King said.

"I thought you said the son ran away from the King?" She said confused.

"I did," Hiccup replies. "I guess they worked out their terms and the son came back. I don't really know, Berk is usually the last to know anything, remember."

"Yes, I do," Elise said. "I just wonder what they were talking about, and who they're trying to find."

"Who cares, look!."

He points to the throne, with the staff still in its holder.

Elise couldn't believe that the King would just leave it be like this, it was prime for the taking. Instinct took her over as she flies over to the staff. She took a good look at it to remember that this is the one Pitch was talking about. It had the same shape, the same length and the same design. This had to be it.

So sure, she reaches for the staff. But a little voice in the back of her mind is telling her not to take it. But she can't understand why. It felt wrong; it felt uneasy to the stomach and the heart. But she's come too far to turn away now. This staff is the reason she's here. This is her ticket to make her dreams come true, and become a full spirit. She's dragged Hiccup and Toothless too to just turn away now. She has to see this through.

With a deep breath she grabs the staff and pulls it out of the holder. But as she did, a powerful shot flowed from the staff and into her veins. She body began to feel lighter and stronger. This was a different kind of magic, and it's pulsing through Elise.

"Whoa," she gasps as she held on to the staff with both hands now.

"Elise," Hiccup quietly yells. "We better get going."

She nods as she flies back down to him. Only when they try to break for the door, they could hear people's voices coming this way.

Panic consumed the two of them as they looked for any other means of escape. But there weren't any other doors, and no windows to be found anywhere. They were trapped, and worst, they're about to get caught.

"Oh man, this isn't good," Hiccup said as he looks at the impending doom. "Can't you blast us out?"

"No," Elise said. "That will make them chase us and most likely catch us. We need a distraction."

"Well if you have an idea, I'm all for it."

Elise eyes dart all around to think of a plan. When she looks at the chandelier made out of ice, it made her think back to the time she and Snowdrop found the necklace, along with a snow bodyguard.

That gave her a crazy idea. If she could make Snowdrop come to life, she can certainly do it again.

"Step back," she instructs Hiccup. He nods and took a giant step behind her.

She then focuses on what she needed to do. She pushes put her hands in a jab, and blasted a ball of snow to the floor. It then twirls around on spot, making a senior snow tornado. It then grew bigger and bigger, until it created a giant snow beast inside the tornado. It was much like the one at the other castle, however it was much slimmer then that one. It was crutch down near the ground, and had giant wings like a bat for arms. The face was long with two big horns on top of the eyes. It also had a long tail with ice like spikes on it.

"Wow," Hiccup gasps impressed. "It's like an icy version of a Monsterous Nightmare."

"That's the idea," Elise said with a stone face. She then walked to the dragon and gave it its orders.

"Make sure no one follows us! Protect us!"

* * *

Jack looked down as he and the other guardians made their way to his father's throne room. So far none of them have found Elise. Where could she have gone? Is she safe? A million questions race through his mind at the very thought of his daughter.

"Don't worry son," his dad said, putting a comforting arm around his son. "We will find her."

"Thanks dad," he said down trout.

The guardians look at Jack with heavy hearts. They're supposed to be guardians to the children of the world, and yet they can't find one child who is lost in the world. But they'll keep trying till their dying day if they have to. Despite never really seeing her, Elise is still a part of this family. They'll find her before something bad happens.

As they turn the corner to the throne room, everyone heard an unfamiliar roar that echoed the hallways.

"RRRRWWWWAAAAARRRRRR!"

"What in tarnation is that?" Tooth asks as everyone runs for the throne room. When they got there, they stopped there in shock to see a very big, icy dragon roar in their direction.

"Well, that's new," Bunny comments as he gets out his boomerangs.

The dragon roars at them and then scratches them with its talons. While the guardians and Jack easily dodged out of its way, the King unfortunately wasn't quick enough and was smacked down hard on the floor.

"Dad!" Jack cried as he aims his staff at the dragon.

As everyone ready their weapons to fight this beast, Sandy spots something at the corner of his eye. Behind the dragon, two people were running to the side, with the king's staff. He quickly made a whip out of his sand and tries to lasso them. He got the boy by the leg. But the boy quickly pulls out a sword on fire and cut off the whip.

But that action made everyone else aware that the two intruders are there.

"They got the staff!" Tooth cries out as she flies at them. But the giant dragon caught her off by spitting out and icy blue flame at her.

She backed out of the way just in time, but the intruders blasted a hole in the wall, revealing a cold night sky.

"We can't let them get away!" Bunny cries out as he jumps out of the way of the dragon's tail. He then throws his boomerang at the beast, hitting it in the head. But all that did was make the dragon angry as it lights its body in blue flames.

"Oh come on," Jack complains as he blasts some ice to cool the dragon down. But it wasn't working. He instead got bashed by the dragon's wing.

The dragon did everything to keep the guardians from reaching Hiccup and Elise. But it was strange, Elise looked back to see the people fighting. One of them seems particularly familiar to her, though he was moving too fast for her to get a good look at him.

"Come on!" Hiccup cries out as he jumps outside and opens his wings to glide to the ground. Elise sighs as she looks forward, flying out to join her friends.

Jack looked out to see the intruders getting away with the staff in their hands. Not wanting to waste time with the dragon, he made a huge wall out of ice to cage it.

"Crickie!" Bunny yells as he and the others join Jack. "They still have the staff!"

"Sandy and I will take on this creature and protect the King," North orders everyone. "You three go and grab the staff."

All three nod as they run to the opening and jump through it.

North and Sandy turn their attention back to the dragon as it breaks apart the ice. It was beyond angry as it fires its flames at Sandy and North. They dodge out of the way and spread to the walls of the room.

Sandy made a lasso with his sand and threw around the head of the dragon. He tightens it around the jaw he won't breathe out anymore fire, but his body was still baring flames. North stabs the beast with his sword in its chest. But it didn't kill it. Furious, the dragon bashes his body into North, making him stumble backwards. It also tosses its head around to break loose the sand around its jaw. Sandy tries to hold on to that rope with all his strength, but he ended up being tugged by the rope into a wall.

The sand disappears and the dragon growls at the two of them. As he breathes in to produce the biggest jet of fire in his mouth, a big gust of wind came in and surrounded the creature. Sandy and North turn to see a weaken Moroz, pushing his hands out and making a steady stream of cold air come into the room.

It circles around the dragon, throwing snowflakes and winter magic around it. It screamed in frustration as its body started to ice up. Soon enough, the once living creature was nothing more than an ice statue.

Wasting no time, North and Sandy went to their injured King.

"Are you alright?" Sandy asks as Sandy made a number of bandages out of sand.

"I'm fine," he king answers, trying to stand up. "But right now there are more pressing matters. We need to retrieve that staff before it falls in the wrong hands.

* * *

Elise and Hiccup ran away from the castle as fast as they can, but their pressures were catching up quick. Elise looked behind to see a rabbit, a fairy, and a boy with a giant stick coming at them.

She didn't get a full good look at them but knew they were not letting her leave. Attempting to slow them down, Elise unknowingly uses the staff to amplify her icy magic to shoot out a blizzard behind her.

Seeing the storm heading his way, Jack uses his staff to divert the storm away from him and his friend. Unfortunately, the tooth fairy and her little ones were caught in the storm. It was so cold, their wings froze in place.

"Oh no!" She cries out as she and her fairies fell into the snowy ground.

"No!" Jack screams

"Tooth!" Bunny yells.

Tooth picks herself up and looks at them. "Don't worry about us!" She cries out. "Keep going! Get the staff!"

As much as Jack wants to comfort Tooth, he knew she's right. He can't let these people take his father's staff. The whole world would be in jeopardy. Using his magic, he uses his own wind to clash against the storm. When they impact together, the wind instantly dies and the snow fell harmlessly to the ground.

He then got a good view of the two trouble makers. Though he could only see their back sides, he could see well enough to fire an ice beam at them.

Hearing the rush of wind behind her, Elise quickly made an icy wall just in time to take that ice beam.

"Looks like they have an icy person too," Hiccup comments.

"Nice to know now," Elise sarcastically said as she and Hiccup continue running for their dragons.

But the fear of the steps of Bunny crept into their minds. They look back to see him lunging on all fours to get at them. He then threw some of his exploding eggs to slow them down. It did, and the two of them stop to not get caught in the explosion.

But Elise refused to stand and surrender. Anger started to boil up inside her. The snow reacted to that and made a small snow buzzard around her and Hiccup. It spread out to Bunny and Jack. The snow blew around them, making the area colder by the second. Jack tries his best to divert the snow away, but had to quickly dodge an ice beam from the girl.

Elise kept firing at him, wanting to bring him back down. She didn't know who it was, but all she cares about was to be left in peace. If it means taking this guy out so he won't follow her, so be it. She even hovers above the ground to get a better aim, but he was quick.

Hiccup on the other hand began to feel nervous. This was not what he had in mind when he signed up for this. The quick getaway and something going wrong is what he expected. But seeing his friend becoming overcome with this much power is something he didn't want to see.

He was about to say something to Elise, but a boomerang twirled close to his face. He fell back and watches the boomerang return to its owner. He recognizes the bunny as being the one that was in the lagoon. But now wasn't a good time for reminiscing. Bunny lunges at him, pinning him to the ground.

"Gotcha mate," he smirks.

But Hiccup quickly got his legs underneath Bunny's belly and pushes him off. Bunny flew to the other side and landed back first into the snow. That gave Hiccup enough time to get up before Bunny lunges at him again.

Elise saw this and fires an icy blast right at Bunny's back. It sent him flying and crashing face first in the snow. But he quickly brushes it off and focuses on the battle in hand.

Jack saw an opportunity to blast at the girl. But right when he was about to, a plasma blast came out of the sky. It hit Jack's body, sending him plummeting down to the ground.

He looks up to see two big winged creatures fly through the storm and towards the two trouble makers.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cries out as he mounts on him.

"Come on!" Toothless yells.

Elise lowers her hands as she goes to Snowdrop. She mounts on her and takes off. Toothless immediately took off after her.

But Bunny couldn't let them get away that easy. He deduce quickly that the girl was the most powerful. He throws a boomerang at her, hoping to knock her out and making her fell off the dragon.

Elise saw the boomerang coming. She moves her head away to not get hit. But it did snag on the chain of the necklace, breaking it off her neck.

"No!" She cries out, trying to grab the necklace. But it was already plummeting down towards the ground with the boomerang and out of her reach.

"I have to get it back," she tells Hiccup.

"There's no time!" He reminds her.

Those creatures were already chasing them. If they go back, they'll get caught.

Elise sighs as she looks forward, once she becomes a full spirit, she'll return for it.

Until then, she uses her powers to make sure she and her friends escape.

* * *

The snow blew hard around Bunny and Jack, obscuring their line of sight. But then Jack slams his staff down hard on the floor, making a shockwave of wind to blow away the snow and wind crashing into them. He then uses his staff to gain control over the wind and snow in the area. He does it down so all was nice and calm again. However, no one felt like celebrating. The two intruders were long gone, as well as the staff.

The King, the other guardians and Olaf rush to meet with Jack and Bunny. Jack wasted no time and unfreezes the wings of the fairies. He closet friend thanked him by nuzzling his neck. Bunny on the other hand runs out to retrieve his boomerang.

"They got away," North assumes.

"Yeah," Jack said pissed. "Any idea who they are?"

"I've never seen them before," Tooth said with a sad look on her face.

"Me either," Moroz said. "And I know every spirit in the world. And there's certainly isn't another one that can control ice like you."

"But I can tell one thing," Jack said, swinging his staff to rest on his shoulder. "Whoever that was, they're not used to this much power. They were starting to loose control back there if it wasn't for those dragons."

"MATE!"

Everyone turn to see Bunny return to them with a astounded look on his face.

He quickly turned to Jack. "I went and got my boomerang mate, and...well...this was caught on this."

He hands Jack a necklace with a snowflake pendent and a broken silver chain.

Jack's eyes widen with horror. He knows this pendent; he held it in his hands before. He knows who it belongs to.

He flips it over, and sees Elise's name carved into the pendent.

"Elise?" He whispers in shock. "She was here?"

All the guardians reacted differently to this revelation. Tooth gasps out loud while covering her mouth, Sandy made an explanation point above his head out of sand, Bunny hanged his head low in shame, while North sighs deeply and with a heavy heart. Olaf was bummed for not having a chance to meet her, while Moroz shakes his head, troubled.

But Jack clenches the necklace in sorrow. He was fighting his own daughter and didn't realize it. But, how could she change so much. Never mind the clothes and new hair style, but he knows she was a good person. She would never do anything like this.

"But, why would she steal the staff?" Tooth asks out loud.

"Maybe she's using it to fight the guy who tried to take her?" Olaf suggests without having a clue.

But that did make everyone's minds click. Pitch must have something to do this.

"Pitch?! Oh crickie," Bunny groans. "You don't think Elise is working for him?"

"I doubt it," Tooth said crossing her arms and hovering in mid-air.

"She may be lead astray though," North points out. "He might have tricked her."

"He's got a point tooth," Bunny said. "After all, how do you think she got that powerful, and made a dragon to attack us?"

As the guardians discuss the matter, Jack was still very depressed about Elise. Baby tooth tries to help him by comforting him from his shoulder, but it wasn't working. Inside, he felt broken and helpless. He felt like he failed Elise. If he would've just told her the truth and helped her with her powers, none of this would've happened.

"It doesn't matter!" The King shouts to silence the guardians. "If Pitch gets his hands on the staff then the whole world is doomed. We need to double the search parties, leave no rock untouched."

The guardians nod and join the King on the journey back to the castle to plan the next move.

Jack sighs as he places the necklace in his hoodie's pouch. He was about to fly with the guardians when Olaf tugs his pants.

"Hey, who's that?"

Jack looks out to see what Olaf was observing. Though pretty far away, Jack saw two shadows flying over the snow with golden yellow eyes. Jack frown upon recognizing the two creatures as being the ones that led him to Pitch the first time.

"I know those two," he seers.

Knowing that they can lead him back to Pitch, he has no doubt they can lead him to Elise too. With determination, Jack knew he had to follow them.

Baby tooth got the sense of what Jack wants to do and fully supports going with him.

As he was about to take off, He was surprise to feel Olaf grabbing his leg.

"What are you doing?" He asks quickly.

"I want to go with you, pleeeeeeaaaase," the snowman begs with wide eyes.

As much as he feels Olaf is only gonna slow him down more, Jack knew he was not gonna take no for an answer. "Alright," he gave in and picks Olaf up to his chest. "Just don't make too much noise."

"Gotcha," Olaf said winking at him.

Jack shakes his head in disbelief as he flies towards the shadows. One way or another, they're gonna lead him to Pitch and Elise.

* * *

Snowdrop and Toothless didn't stop once while flying over the snow and ocean. They just kept flying to get away.

"I can't believe we did it," Elise said in shock as she held the staff in her hands. This was the thing that's gonna change her life forever. Now all she had to do is give it back to its rightful owner.

Hiccup looked at her concerned. "What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

Hiccup sighs, trying to word this right. "It's just...you really went all out back there. Like you really wanted to hurt those guys."

"I didn't mean to," she replied. "But they were trying to get us."

"You nearly lost control," Hiccup shouts. "You almost caused a blizzard around the entire Arctic."

Elise was about to retaliate, but then thought back to that attack. She remembered wanting to hurt those people and almost felt invincible with power. It was an awful feeling.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I guess I really got carried away. I guess I still need to learn about my powers. After all this, it might be best if I'm left alone-"

"Don't say that."

Elise looks at Toothless, who was equally concerned for Elise. "You learn nothing trying to close yourself off. You did what you had to, to save Hiccup. Do you feel awful about how you went about it, yes. Are you going to push yourself to keep your powers under control, probably. The point is, you can only grow with the people around you. If you close them off, they all you have is sorrow and misery. Take Hiccup for example, he would never learn how to be a man if he was alone with all those nasty Vikings."

"Gee, thanks Toothless," Hiccup sarcastically comments.

"And you, Elise, you'll never know how to react to things if you just shut the door at everything."

"I guess so," she said while looking at the staff.

"People often make bad and rash decisions when they're mad or scared or stress," Toothless continued. "But with friends and teammates beside you, they can help you through the bad times. So please Elise, just do better for next time."

"I will," she promised. They were right; she didn't need to dip into anger. Not with her powers reacting to her emotions. She vows to herself to keep them under control.

Snowdrop moans caught everyone's attention. She motions down to make everyone take a look. Below them was a magnificent kingdom with a fiord, a charming village, and a castle with a giant wall around it.

"That's...that's Arrendelle!" Elise acclaimed looking down in shock. "This is where I grew up. I can't believe we were this close to the lagoon and Moroz's castle all this time."

"This is where you live?" Toothless asks as he and snowdrop circle around the kingdom high in the sky.

Elise nods as she points to the castle. "Yeah, well, I used to."

"What's with the gates?" Hiccup asks out of curiosity. "I know good fences make good neighbours, but this is a little much. Who were you trying to keep out?"

That question struck a chord in Elise, one that made her frown in anger. "It wasn't built to keep something out; it was built to keep me in."

Making her remember why she left in the first place, Elise singles Snowdrop to keep on flying towards her new home. Hiccup and Toothless followed suite, but Elise's mind was on other things.

Soon, her big wish will come true, and then she can forget her old life. She'll finally be free, and she could live her life in peace.

* * *

 **Dum Dum Dum!**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	10. No Way Out

**Hi everyone,**

 **Elise and Hiccup have the staff, and are on their way to get Elise's wish. They think the worst is behind them, but they're wrong. they have to put their friendship to the altimeter test.**

 **meanwhile in Arendelle, Danny is still feeling the cold of his friend leaving him. But are his new friends hiding something more sinister?**

 **Read and find out.**

 **Once again, we have a song not found in the little mermaid, but i think it speaks volumes towards the story.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Soon, the journey back to the Elise's castle was starting to look very familiar to everyone. They flew over the forest that held the lagoon, and now they see the wide sea full of rocky islands and towering sea stacks. They didn't stop to rest, knowing Elise didn't have much time to get back. The sun was already rising to mid-day. If she doesn't present her friend the staff before sundown, then all of this would be for nought.

Worry started to sink in Elise. What if she doesn't make it in time? What if she turned back to a mortal? She would have to live the way she did before. She can't afford to let that happen. She loves the freedom being a spirit provides. She can't go back into hiding and being closed off from the world.

"This is the only way," she quietly reminds herself as she grips hard on the staff.

"Hey!"

Elise perks up and looks on her left to view Hiccup and Toothless gliding beside her and Snowdrop.

"How close are we to your castle?" Hiccup asks.

"We should be getting close to the mountains now," Elise answers as she leans over Snowdrop to look at the world below. "Then my castle should be just around the corner."

"I can't wait to see it," Toothless comments.

From Elise's perspective, she could tell Hiccup was equally excited to see where she lives. She was also excited to return to the castle. Pitch will make her into a full spirit, and she can use some design ideas from the other castle to fortify her own castle.

"If you guys like, after all this, you can come up and visit whenever you like," Elise offers the two of them. "Maybe we can travel to parts of the world together."

"Yeah," Hiccup nods ecstatic. "I would like that."

"Me too," Toothless agrees. "Maybe we can invite his mate to come along too."

"My mate?" Hiccup nearly yells at Toothless, causing Elise to snicker in amusement. "Astrid is not my mate, we don't call girlfriends mates!"

The four of them were having such a laugh; they didn't see a giant net heading towards them.

It wraps around Elise and Snowdrop and drags them down towards an island.

"Hey!" Elise gasps as she tries to get out of the net.

"Elise!" Hiccup cries out as he watches them go down. Horror stricken him once he saw where the net came from.

They flew too close to his home island, to Berk. He knows what his father does to spirits and dragons, and now it looks like Elise is the next target.

He had to get down to save her. But if he does, there's no doubt his secret will be discovered. Can he risk Toothless like that?

"Come on," Toothless motions. "We gotta save them."

"Wait," Hiccup shouts, halting his friend. "You get back to the cove, I'll get them."

"I want to help," Toothless said almost offended.

"You'll help more by staying hidden," Hiccup explains. "If the Vikings see you, they'll want to kill you too. I can't risk you too."

"But she's my friend too," Toothless points out.

"Just do what I told you to do," Hiccup said before jumping off of Toothless and diving down towards Berk, praying to Thor he isn't too late.

* * *

Elise and Snowdrop hit the ground hard while still being tangled in the net. Elise tries her best to rip the ropes, but she didn't have any strength to back her up. She didn't want to use her magic, that would probably make matters worse.

But fear slowly crept up inside her when giant men with weapons at the ready began to surround her and Snowdrop. She could already hear the voices of the men, aiming to kill her.

"We got them!"

"Have you seen anything like them?"

"Let's cut them!"

"Let's skew them!"

"Let's throw them in cages and torture them!"

"Enough!"

All the men turn to a loud voice coming from the back. Elise became horrified to see the chief of the tribe push his way to the front of the group. He stares down at Elise and Snowdrop with a disapproving eye and a narrow brow.

"Your...your just a child?" He questions.

Elise tried to remain as calm as possible, but it was hard when there are weapons pointing at you. "Please, let us go," she begs.

The chief merely huffs at her as he paces around. "You and your kind have no place on this island, or in this world for that matter."

"Look, we're sorry we flew too close to your island. But if you just let us go, we promise you won't see us again," Elise speaks fast and apologetic. "We'll leave you in peace."

"Peace?!" Stoick nearly screams at her. "Did your kind offer peace when my wife was taken?! Or when dragons raid us of all our families and life?"

"That has nothing to do with us," Elise argues back, trying to keep her anger down.

"Doesn't matter," the man said leaning down to glare at her. "You still are the monsters of the world."

Snowdrop roars at him while grinding her icy teeth, but Elise patted her back with her hand. The last thing they need is to show aggression.

"Then what are you gonna do to us?" Elise asks, trying to make her voice sound as kind as possible.

"You'll wish you never asked. It's a shame for a spirit so young, but you will never see the moon rise again." The chief smirks triumphant as he pulls the net up and grabs Elise by her wrist. Elise drops the staff near snowdrop as she wrestles to break free. Snowdrop tries to go to protect Elise, but Stoick closes the net on her, trapping her with the staff while the other Vikings rush to her.

"No! Snowdrop!" Elise cries out as she tries to pull away from the chief, but his grip was tight.

Nearby, Hiccup safely landed next to a house and hurried to put his wings away. He then ran to the other Vikings, trying to push his way to the front. As he did, he suddenly felt a giant shove that made him fell to the floor. He shakes his head to see Snotlout standing over him.

"What are you doing coz?" The big boy asks with a nasty smirk.

"I don't have time for this Snotlout," Hiccup said standing up. "I have to get to my father."

"Oh no you don't," Snotlout said grabbing Hiccup and pushing him away again. "You think Stoick is gonna let you mess this up? No way. He's got the spirit right for the kill, and then I get to kill the dragon."

Hiccup listens with horror as Snotlout's voice as being dampened by Elise's screams of mercy. Hiccup remembers that her powers are caused by her emotions. At any moment, she could loose control and might destroy the village. As much as he likes Elise, he can't let that happen to his people.

He tries once again to get past Snotlout, but the bully grabs his shirt and pins him to the ground.

"Ha,ha, turns out the heir is more of a wimp then I thought," Snotlout chuckles.

Hiccup can hear Elise getting more desperate by the scream. He uses his metal leg to knock Snotlout off balance. The bully fell to the ground while Hiccup uses the momentum to get back up. He then proceeded to push his way through the crowd, trying all his might to get to Elise.

When he finally did, he could see his father having a tight grip on her wrist as she struggles to get back to Snowdrop.

"Dad!" He cries out as he tries to pry his father away.

"Hiccup?" Stoick said, angry and confused. "What are you-?"

"Dad, you need to let her go!" Hiccup commanded as he tries to pull his father away.

"What are you going on about?" The chief growls as he tightens his grip on Elise, nearly crushing her hand.

As she screams in agony, Hiccup could already feel the area getting colder and colder.

"Dad, I'm serious, you need to let them go!" He yells as he grabs the chief's arm and tries to unhook his fingers.

But Stoick just smacks Hiccup away with his other hand. "What's gotten into you boy?"

"Hiccup!" Elise cries out for her friend's safety.

Hiccup tries with all his might to get back up, but Snotlout came up behind him and pins him down against his will. "I got him chief."

"I'll deal with you later Hiccup," Stoick said as he focus on his son. "For now I have to deal with this monster."

He tightens his hand around Elise's wrist again, making her scream in pain. She presses her other hand against his to try to push him away. But her icy magic came through instead, making his hand turn blue with frost.

He screams and let's go after feeling the intense cold. Finally free, Elise backs away from the man and blew a snow shockwave at the men around snowdrop. They instantly backed away as she ran to her friend. She quickly removes the net as held her friend's head.

"Are you alright?"

Snowden only replied with a simple nod.

Elise then looked out at the men the still surrounded her and Snowdrop, hearing their angry and confused voices.

"What is she?"

"She's too dangerous."

"She's a freak."

"She's a witch!"

"She's a monster!"

"She must be destroyed!"

This scene was starting to become too familiar with Elise. The faces of the Vikings changed to the ones in the ballroom in her kingdom.

"Get her!" The chief ordered with a giant roar.

"No, please," she begs as she holds out her hands in defence.

Out of nowhere, some Viking shot an arrow at her. She raises her arms across her face and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she quietly thanked the gods that she accidentally made an ice wall to stop the arrow, barley inches away from her face.

She gasps in fright as fear was starting to get the best of her. She sees the Viking race around to grab her.

"Stay away from me!" She cries out as she pushes her hands at them, sending spikes of ice their way. They dodge out of the way and stumble back.

But more Vikings still try to get too close to her. Elise had no choice but to keep using her powers to drive them away.

Hiccup saw Snotlot getting too distracted by Elise to hold him tight. He was finally able to flip Snotlout off of him and hard to the ground. He then races past the other Vikings and to Elise. He could see Elise using her powers more and more, attacking the Vikings more than defending herself.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Astrid charging at Elise with her axe to her side. Elise turned to her and sent out icy spikes towards her, making her back up in fear. Then suddenly, Astrid's foot was caught in ice, making her trip. But the spikes were still heading her way.

Hiccup ran to Astrid and unhooked his fire sword.

"Hiccup? Wha?" She slurs.

"No time," he said in haste as he slices at the ice spikes, breaking them into pieces. He then had a clear view of Elise, and what she was doing. She stamps the ground hard, making the ground freeze up in ice. The Vikings began to slip on the ice and fall. But then some spikes to appear in front of Elise and she pushes them towards the Vikings. They all try their best to swipe away the ice, but it was too thick for their weapons.

But Hiccup seems to be the only one that can move on the ice, he only guess the metal leg helps. But either way, he seems to be the only one that can get close. He races across the ice and swipes his way towards Elise.

"Elise! Stop!" He cries out.

She fails to hear him, and focuses more of keeping the Vikings away from her and Snowdrop.

But while she sees this as a way of protection, Hiccup is seeing something else. Elise could now take off and leave with Snowdrop with no one to follow her, but she's abusing her powers to bring down Berk. Snow is starting to fall in a blinding speed, and all the men are falling down to her.

He has to stop this, no matter what it takes. As much as people don't want him to be, he is the heir. He has a duty to his people, and to stop his friend from going to hard.

"Elise!" He calls again, louder. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Elise looked at him, as if he was nuts. But then she took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down and looked around. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She almost set off a blizzard on these people. She nearly killed them.

"No," she whispers as she looks at her shaking hands.

She fell so much in despair that she fell to her knees and nearly weeps into her hands.

Hiccup took the opportunity to go to Elise and crouches down to her.

Before he said anything, Stoick began to charge at them with a sword. Seeing this, Snowdrop fires at him, knocking him in the head. She then found strength in her wings that began to flap frantically. She grabs the staff in her mouth, and hugs the two people in her paws and flies with them away from the village. She receives a lot of angry screams from the Vikings below, but she flew on over the woods. Finally the fatigue and the weight of her passengers gave way and she flew down to the forest floor.

As soon as Elise touched the ground, the area around her already began to freeze up around her. She fell into distort at the thought of what might've happened. But Hiccup looked down at her only with anger.

"What was all that about?!"

"I'm sorry," she said through her trembling voice.

"Sorry?! You nearly killed my entire tribe!"

"They wanted to kill me and Snowdrop! What...what was I supposed to do?"

"Anything! You used your powers against them, and I can understand why. But you didn't just want to defend yourself; you wanted to make a point! You became the attacker, and now my village may experience a new ice age!"

"What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say?" She said standing up and letting her own emotions get out of hand. Snow started to fall all around them.

"How about you have some clue how to keep your powers intact?" He replies while gestures around the area. "See, you're making snow appear out of nowhere! You are completely unstable! Can't you put a lid on your powers?!"

"My powers are a part of my emotions," she said, fighting her urge to scream. "What am I supposed to do? Conceal, don't feel for the rest of my life. I can't live like that, no one can. And those Vikings wanted to kill me, just like every other spirit that happens to come here!"

"But I thought you were better than that!"

Elise draws back as soon as he said that with a twisted shocked face. "What?"

Hiccup slaps his hands to his thighs as he paces all around. "I mean, the North Pole was one thing, but these are my people."

"Yeah, your people," she yells. "The ones that beat you up and ridicule you. And yet you're quick to defend them!"

"Because they are my family! They're the only people I know! I can't change where I come from, and neither can you!"

"Excuse me!" She said offended.

"Yeah," he said pointing at her.

"I ran away from that horrible place!" She yells, lowering the temperature around them cold enough for them to see their own breaths. "When they saw who I really am, everyone was afraid of me, even my own family. I had enough of hiding my true self. I ran away and I'm never going back."

"Then go!" Hiccup yells.

"What?" She said all quiet and soft.

"Go! Go be the spirit you want to be! Just leave Berk alone!"

They both stood there, hearing each other's exaggerated breaths. The snow around them started to disappear into thin air. While Hiccup glares at Elise with his fire sword in hand. But Elise sighs in sorrow. She knew that this was for the best if she just a leaves. She hangs her head low as she hovers away and back to the sky. Snowdrop sadly followed her. Soon, the two of them were long gone.

But as Hiccup glared at them from the ground, a hint of guilt begins to well up inside of him. One look around the area made him think that he might've said the wrong things to her. But what is he to do? He had to put his people first.

"What was that?"

Hiccup turned to see Toothless walking in from behind a couple of bushes.

"What were you thinking?!" Toothless asked him upset.

"I...I don't think I was," he answer honestly.

"Clearly," Toothless replies. "That girl needed help, and you just pushed her away like everyone else in her life. She was counting on you, on us to be her friends, and we let her down."

Hiccup could help but to agree. Before they could talk more, Toothless heard movement coming their way. He ran back into cover as the Vikings came into view.

Stoick was the one infront of the group with an axe in hand. "Where is she? Where did the spirit go?!"

Hiccup only looks at him with a cold, sorrowful look. Kinda upset that his first thought was more for Elise and not for him. "She ran away," he answers in a low tone.

Instead of going to his son, Stoick turned to face the group. "We need to clean up the ice, and then sent out a hunting party." He orders.

"I don't see a point chief," Gobber murmurs to the side. "She could be off the island by now. Just forget her; we'll get the next one."

"We can't allow one evil spirit to inhabit the earth Gobber," Stoick sneers.

Hiccup clutches his fist as he yells at his father. "She's not evil! She was just scared."

Not wanting to hear another word, Hiccup puts away his sword and storms off. He didn't want to hear another word against Elise. He just kept going towards the village, not caring what the people think of him.

Right now, he felt worse than he would think possible. He just lost a friend.

* * *

Snowdrop manages to catch up to Elise and let her mount back on her. She passes her friend the staff again, but Elise was not in a pleasant place. Once again, her powers nearly hurt the people she cares about. This time, she nearly killed an entire village. It's moments like this that made her think if her powers were more of a curse than anything else.

Maybe it would better for everyone if she would just live in exile alone. Stay away from everyone and hide in her castle. But her heart still longed for freedom, to travel. but if she does that, then she'll put innocent people in danger of her powers.

Either way she choices, she was always feel trap. It was a bottomless whole to be in full of sorrow and heartache.

" _Everywhere I turn I hurt someone_ ," she reflects as she twitches her fingers and letting snow dance around her.

" _But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done_ "

She looks out ahead, starting to see the mountains up ahead. But her mind went back to the traumatic events of her life. The party, the North Pole, and now Berk, she nearly hurt the people there with her powers.

" _Of all the things I try to conceal, I cannot hide this shame_

 _And I pray that at the end, something will come and take away this pain!"_

As she cries out to the sky, snow reacted to her again. But she didn't mind it this time, there was no one around for her to hurt.

" _There's no way out of this dark place_

 _No hope, no future_

 _I know I can't never free_

 _So I had to find another way_

 _But how can I face another day_ "

She sighs as she flies on with Snowdrop. Thinking back on the people she had to leave behind to protect them. Her mother, her father, Hiccup, Toothless, and Danny.

She hopes that they can move on from her, and live their life to their fullest. Now that the burden of her is gone.

* * *

Danny sat on Elise's bed and looks down at the old book from his childhood. He remembers he gave her this when they were children, and it looks like he just handled to her yesterday.

But she wasn't there. She hasn't been in this castle for almost three days now. He would never think that he would miss her. After all, all she did was shut him out for most of their childhood. But now, he knows why and why she was keeping it hidden.

Maybe if he would just give her a chance and not let anger take over him, maybe she wouldn't have left in fright.

" _Tell me where did I go wrong_ ," he wonders as he looks up to see the window they used to look out together.

" _One day you were here, the next you're gone_ "

He rises up from the bed with the book in hand and looks out the window. He hoped that he could see a miracle out there, any chance to see Elise out there. But he sighs in defeat of seeing nothing.

" _I'd do everything so differently_

 _But I can't turn back the time_

 _There's no shelter from the storm inside of me_."

He turns around and places his back to the window, not stopping the tears from falling down his cheeks. He sinks down and hugs the book close to his chest.

" _There's no way out of this dark place_

 _No hope, no future_

 _I know I can't be free_

 _But I can't see another way_

 _And I can't face another day_ "

He turns his head to the window, feeling the cold surface on his wet cheeks.

* * *

Hiccup collapse on his table full of drawings and ideas in the forge. Outside, the area was covered in a thick layer of snow. As expected, everyone around him gave him weird looks, mostly thanks to his attempt in stopping the Vikings to kill Elise. Oddly enough, the only people that even noticed his two day absence were Astrid and Gobber.

But he didn't want to talk to them; he just needed a moment alone to collect his thoughts. But most of them were around his argument with Elise. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that, he was just worried about his people. But Elise also needed his help. If he intervened more and stood up for her, maybe his village wouldn't be in the state it's in.

He ruffles his hair in frustration as he leans on his table.

" _I can't believe the words I said_ ," he remarks as he drags his fingers across his face and looks up to all his weapon drawings, his flight suite plans, and fin designs for Toothless.

" _It's like a cruel game's victory_

 _And when I look around I see,_

 _This place, this time, that friend of mine_ "

He looked to a bit of snow that made its way to the forge and into his room. It made him think back to Elise, and how hurt she must be now. He just hopes that once all this cools over and she gets her wish, they can talk things over.

* * *

" _I know it's hard, but I have to move on now_!" Elise cries out as snowflakes dance around her.

" _Can you look into your heart and forgive me now?"_ Danny shouts through his tears as he continues to look outside.

" _You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends_ " Elise said, reflecting the trust she lost in Hiccup.

" _You've given me the strength to carry on_ " he said unknowing at the same time as Elise did.

" _I see the path from this dark place_!" All three of them chime together unknowingly.

 _"I see my future_ "

" _Can you forgive me_?" Elise asks, as if Danny, her family and Hiccup were beside her.

" _Can you set me free_?" Danny joins in while asking the portrait of her in her room.

" _We should've done things another way_ ," Hiccup said to himself, syncing with the others unknowingly

" _How can I face another day?"_ All three of them scream, battling their own sorrow and grief. When they were finished, they all hang their heads low and went on their own way, to whatever path they're on now.

* * *

"Danny?" Anna knocks on the door. Her son has been in Elise's room for a while now and hasn't come out.

Even though he won't admit it, he's hurt, and Anna can't blame him. After all, she and her sister were hiding secrets from him. It was time they really had a talk.

Anna gently pushes the door open to see Danny sulking down near Elise's balcony window, holding a book in his hands.

"Danny?" Anna spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

Danny shifts his body closer to the window to avoid her. But Anna went and sat on Elise's bed to keep her distance, but also talk to him.

"Listen, honey," she starts. "I know you feel deceived, and you're feeling alone. Believe me, I know how that feels. When Elsa was trying to protect me from her powers, she was shutting me out. She unknowingly pushed me away, and I felt hurt. But we eventually talked and tried to amends. It wasn't easy though, nothing is. I guess what I'm trying to say that, the fact that Elise was trying to protect you; it means that she really cared about you."

"Then why didn't she tell me?" He asks in a mumble. "Why did she not trust me with her secret?"

"I'm sure she trusts you," Anna replied. "But her fear of her powers overwhelmed her. She wouldn't even tell your aunt and uncle about them. The trolls used to say that people make bad choices if they're too scared and too stress. I'm sure Elise felt all those things and didn't know what to do."

Danny tries again to shift away again, but his eyes dart back to his mother, listening to every word she's saying.

Anna slid down the bed and kneels on the floor to be closer to her son.

"She must've felt alone and scared," Anna continued. "Feeling that she needed to protect everyone, protect you from herself. Just like Elsa and Jack tried to protect her from Pitch."

"But why does everyone think keeping secrets to protect someone is the best solution?" Danny nearly screams at his mother. "Why was hiding a good thing?"

"I'm not sure; believe me, I said it was a bad idea from the start. But I guess that's what Elsa and Jack knew. They were both locked away for protection when they were," Anna answers the best she could. "Jack's dad locked him to tame him, while out parents lock Elsa away to control her powers."

"But Elsie hated it," Danny said. "She's been sneaking out and...and..."

"She didn't tell you," Anna concluded.

All Danny could do was nod as the tears continue to stream down his cheeks.

Anna felt this was the best time to comfort her son. She leans in and wraps her arm around to his shoulder and pulls him close.

"Danny," she spoke softly. "I'm sure she didn't mean to shut you out like this, but I bet she did it because she cares for you. I bet the real reason she's been leaving was to practice her powers, not to leave you out on any adventures. She's was doing this to protect you, to protect us."

All of a sudden, a feeling of guilt starts to overwhelm him. Knowing all he knows now, he shouldn't have yelled at Elise like he did. That only made him feel worst. He leans into his mother, getting her shoulder wet with his tears.

She then notices the book in his hands "is that the one you gave her?"

He nods as he loosens his grip on it.

Anna took a better look at it, 'Magical creatures and where to find them'. "It looks like she took care of it very well," she said with a smile. "That's proof that your friendship meant a lot to her."

Unable to hold his trembling lip, he whimpers and cries as he mother hugs him. "I'm sorry...I'm so...so sorry."

"I know," she replied as she pats his head gently.

The sat there for a number of minute mostly in silence, except for the cold breaths of Danny's tears.

Suddenly, voices could be heard in the hall way. Danny instantly recognized them as the teens from the party.

"I can't believe we're here another day," Charles complained.

"I know," Cynthia agrees. "I can't believe they call that thing a bed."

Danny dries his tears the best he can as he crawls to the door to listen better.

"Danny?" Anna asks as she did the same. "What are you-?" She was interrupted when she heard the teens talk again.

"I still can't believe everyone is looking for that freak," Alex said. Danny could guess that the 'freak,' means Elise.

"I know," Cynthia said. "You would think they be hunting her by now instead of searching for her. She's a witch; she should be burn like one."

"Well, it gives us a good excuse to end her," Chad said. "I mean, who wants a freak on the throne."

"But the queen has ice powers," Charles reminds everyone.

"Then I guess we need to end her too," Cynthia said. "The King too, that'll make Uncle Hans happy."

"Hans?" Anna whispers in shock. She remembers that man all too well. He wanted to marry Anna and kill her sister, just to be king. Now it seems he's at it again, and enlisted these teens into doing his dirty work.

Danny couldn't believe his ears. These so called friends were planning to kill Elise. Did they plan that at the party? Is that why they were saying all those things about Elise, making him doubt her. How could he fall for something like that? Soon, his tears of sorrow turned to tears of anger.

"I hope he pays better this time," Alex said.

"He promises us our own portion of the kingdom to rule," Chad said. "That's better than what our fathers keep promising us."

"When I rule, I decree everyone to wear better clothes," Cynthia said. "Not these rags the royal family have given us."

"I'll just be happy with that witch gone," Charles said. "Apparently, Weselton is still not happy with the embarrassment the royal family did to use years ago thanks to their sorcery."

"Yeah," Alex agrees. "Soon as we lure her 'friend' to our side, the princess will be so despised and alone, she'll flip on the kingdom. Then everyone will see the monster she is."

"But you do you think Danny boy will do it?" Charles asks.

"He certainly isn't the brightest," Chad smirks

"And did you see him at that party?" Cynthia said. "He was totally on her. There's no doubt he'll turn against her when they meet again."

"I'm gonna enjoy that moment," Alex chuckles.

Soon, all those teens started laughing hysterically, but Danny clutches his fists in anger. How dare they trick him like that, and how dare they think they could take down Elise like that.

Anger overtook him as he springs out of the room, against his mother's wishes, and stands, ready for a fight.

"Hey!" He called out.

The teens look at him surprise.

"Ummm," Charles said nervously. "How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it," he replied bitterly as he began to power walk to them. "I can't believe you would work with Hans. I can't believe you want to kill Elise and the royal family! I can't believe I trusted you."

Alex huffed as he steps in front of Danny and grabbing his collar. "You simple boy," he sneers. "You would rather trust a witch then us?!"

"Yes," Danny replied as he smacks Alex's hand away. "Believe it or not, she's my friend."

Unknown to them, Anna slips away to get the royal guards. She knew Danny needed to fight this battle on his own, and that he can handle it. He is her son after all.

"She nearly killed us," Cynthia smirks. "No doubt she would destroy this kingdom."

"She would do no such thing!" Danny screams. "She is one of the nicest people I have ever met. Yes, she tried to shut me out, and now I know why. And I know that she is no way a freak or a monster. She's a good friend!"

"She's a monster alright," Chad said. "And soon the whole kingdom will see it. Then they'll put someone more suitable on the throne."

"Like Hans?" Danny spat out. "The people of Arendelle will never let him on the throne."

"They will," Alex said, "once the royal family is killed and they see Elise as a monster."

"I won't let you succeed," Danny said as he turns his hands to fists.

Alex somehow finds this hilarious. "It's a shame really, we really did like you." He then went and punches Danny in the jaw.

But Danny didn't fall down; he returned the punch to one of his own. Alex immediately fell down hard on the ground.

"Don't mess with a stable boy," Danny remarks as he shakes his hand from the impact.

The other teens look at him shocked.

"Did you just smack a prince?" Cynthia said appalled.

"Want me to do it again?" Danny said.

"Danny, stop!"

Danny and the other teens turn to see Elsa with a bunch of royal guards around her.

"About time!" Cynthia said. "This commoner is aggressive towards us. Arrest him!"

"This commoner is my nephew," Elsa said as she places a hand on his shoulder. "And I've heard what you all were planning to do to my kingdom and my daughter. Guards, Arrest them please."

Anna came up behind her and glares at the teens. "And please have a ship ready to send them all back to the southern isles and weasel town."

"Weselton," Charles corrected as the guards came up and pull his arms tight behind him. They did the same to the other teens.

"Mame," one guard whispers to the queen. "The ship won't be available until tomorrow morning."

"Then take them to the dungeon in the meantime," Elsa instructs.

"As you wish your majesty," the guard said as the other guards take the kicking and screaming teens away.

Feeling slightly better, he turned to the queen and his mother. "I am so sorry," he admits. "I shouldn't have...you know..."

"It's alright Daniel," Elsa said with a kind smile. "I don't blame you for being upset. And I'm sure Elise would understand too. I'm proud of you for standing up for her and my family. Thank you."

The two of them hug, with Anna joining them in a group hug.

Now Danny has only one thing on his mind that can make this better. Elise. He needs to find her to apologize, and to tell her what their friendship means to him.

* * *

 **Song: No way out by Phil Collins**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	11. A Heart of Ice

**Hi everyone,**

 **The cold winds have blown on our heroes. as they paths grow closer together, the dark spirit have sewn his way in to put his plan in action. this was a game of chess, and soon it was checkmate on Elise and Jack.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

Elise and Snowdrop finally made it back to her castle with sentimental feelings. She looks at the staff, looking back at the risks and the people she left behind in order to get it and come back here. Now her destiny is only meters away.

She sighs as she grips the staff tight. "This is it Snowdrop."

Snowdrop moans softly, pretty worried about this.

But Elise tries to smile as she shrinks snowdrop back down to her little puppy form. Whatever may happen, she didn't want Snowdrop to get swept by it.

With that, she and Snowdrop opens the door with her magic, and flew right in.

Unknown to her, two shadows flew towards the castle and went up through the balcony window.

On the ground, Jack became awestruck as he looks at the castle.

"Wow," he gasps, "just like her mother."

He puts down Olaf while Baby tooth flies nearby.

"Ok," he said turning to them. "You two go and get my dad and the others. I'll find Elise."

"What? No," Olaf objects. "Elise is in there and I haven't seen her in years."

"I know Olaf," Jack said, kneeing down to look at the snowman eye to eye. "But this is...a little complicated. I have to save my daughter from Pitch, and I also need to talk to her. And I need to do it alone. But the guardians and my father need to know where Pitch is, that's why you need to go."

"No, I'm not leaving," Olaf said again.

Seeing how the snowman isn't gonna budge, Baby tooth offers to go alone to get the guardians. Realizing that this was better option then sitting here arguing, Jack nods in agreement for Baby tooth to go alone. She flew fast to leave the mountains, leaving Jack and Olaf staring at the castle.

"You should probably wait out here," Jack suggests.

"Me?" He asks, not fully understanding.

Jack can understand, but he has to go and see Elise himself. He had a lot to say to her. "Just, give us a minute," he gestures before flying to the door.

"One, two, three," Olaf started counting quietly as he watches Jack enter the castle.

* * *

"Oh there you are Elise!"

Pitch jumped out of his seat and opens his arms wide as Elise and Snowdrop flew into the room. As Elise lands in the center of the room, pitch walks towards her.

"I was so worried about you," he exclaim with excitement. "And...I don't believe it. You actually did it, you brought back my staff. Clever girl."

"I had help though," she replied as she looks down at the staff with a small sad look.

"I'm sure your dragon has been an absolute help," Pitch said as he gestures to the small dragon.

Snowdrop nods, but it wasn't a happy nod. She shares Elise's feelings about leaving Hiccup and Toothless back on Berk.

"It wasn't just her," Elise explains. "We made a few friends that helped us out. But then, I hurt them with my powers. They...they..."

"Oh, I understand," Pith said with a inch of sympathy in his voice. He gently brushes her cheek with the back of his hand, which made her back up a bit in fear. "But look where this ordeal has brought you. The only chance for you to embrace you're new life, and for you to be what you're truly are. The queen of the ice and snow."

'The queen of ice,' Elise thought with a narrow brow. It perfectly fits her now. She should never know warmth or love. Everyone is afraid of her, and she is destined to be alone with her ice. It is here she should stay.

Pitch draws back and opens his hand to her, "if you would just hand me my staff, I can make everything right."

Though a little nervous and scared, Elise held the staff with one hand. This was it, this was the moment she worked so hard to get to. She hands the staff back to Pitch, and then she can live in peace and in control of her life and hopefully her powers.

As she presents the staff for him...

"Elise! Don't!"

A shot of electrified ice came and shot Pitch away, and crashing into the icy wall.

Elise turned to see a man burst through the door. She instantly recognizes that man as the one from Moroz's castle. He was one of the guardians that tried to stop her. The one with ice powers. She held the staff, ready to defend her friend.

But the man stopped and looked at her in shock.

Elise looked at this man, and gasped at what she saw. "Dad?"

It was her father, but he looked different than before. His attire was a simple blue shirt and brown pants with no shoes, his hair was whiter than snow, and his skin was pale as the wind. On top of that, he was carrying a wooden staff, and had ice powers. He was also hovering inches away from the ground.

It was no way it was possible, but her father is clearly the proof.

"You're a spirit?" She and her father said at the exact same time in disbelief.

Pitch let a small smile spread across his lips. 'This is too perfect,' he thought. He rose up from the crack ice, and also did his best to look astounded.

"What?" He said to Elise. "You never told me that the 'Jack Frost' was your father."

"What?" Elise said confused as she continued to look at her father. "I don't understand."

Jack looked at her, struggling to say the right words to her. "I...I..."

"Oh," Pitch said, creeping behind Elise. "You never told her Jack? That's cold."

"Tell me what?" Elise asks, wanting an answer.

Pitch smiles as he leans in close to her ear. "Did you know your father was a spirit too?"

Elise gasps in shock, having a hard time wrapping her head around that revaluation.

"Pitch! Get away from her!" Jack commands as he sends a blast of ice at Pitch. But Pitch sinks into the floor, easily dodging the ice.

Jack first instincts were to run to Elise and shield her, but Pitch infront to block his way.

With an evil smile, Pitch turned back to Elise. "Yes," he tells her. "Your father was once a great spirit, a ruler of the ice and snow. But he gave it all up to be with your mother."

What Pitch was saying made some form of sense to Elise. She remembered the story she's been hearing among the spirits of the lagoon, about the spirit that fell in love and became a mortal to be with his love. But she wouldn't have guessed that was her father. But worst, she wouldn't have guessed that he would keep that from her. No wonder why the spirit world felt familiar to her, and why she was so open to them. Why then, why didn't he tell her?

"Stop it Pitch!" Jack orders as he threatens to use his staff on Pitch.

"And if I'm not mistaken, your mother also had ice powers too," Pitch said with a sly smile to Elise. "I guess that why he fell in love with her."

Elise's eyes were wide with shock; she sinks to the floor out of disbelief.

But Jack grinds his teeth as he blasts a shot of ice at Pitch. But the dark spirt dodges out of the way again before the ice could get a hit.

Soon, it seems the only ones in the room were Elise and Jack.

"Is...Is it true?" Elise desperately asks her father.

For the first time in years, Jack was at a loss of words. He was hoping to tell Elise everything and things would be alright again. But they're not, Elise is coming undone, and he can't blame him.

"Elise...I...I just wanted to-"

Jack was cut off with a voice coming inside the room.

"58, 59, 60!" A little snowman pops inside all jolly and happy. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Jack silently groans, when he told Olaf to give them a minute, he didn't mean it literally.

"Olaf?" Elise questions while looking at the snowman.

"Wow, Elise!" He said excited. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby. You were sooooo cute back then. You're mom made me when she was trying to get use to her powers."

Elise had to blink her eyes to see if this was really happening. Things were happening almost too fast for her to wrap her head around. First her father was a spirit, and he and her mom had ice powers, and now there's a talking snowman. All of this shouldn't be happening. That was the lie she was brought up with.

"Is. it. true?," she asked her father again desperately, wanting to hear the answer he's hid from her for so long.

With a heavy sigh, Jack slowly nods his head. "Yes, it's true."

Elise draws back in disbelief. Water started to fill her eyes as her whole world comes crashing down. Snowdrop made its way to Elise and tries to cuddle her side. But Elise was in a state of shock to feel her.

"All this time, all those years, and you never told me," Elise cried out.

Jack looked away, feeling horrible. He didn't want it to be this way. Now, he's hurt her more than Pitch could ever do. What he did was supposed to protect her, and now he just made her feel worst.

Pitch appears behind Elise and places his hands on her shoulders. "You kept the most important secret from your own daughter her entire life? I know your family has ice magic but even that is cold."

"Please," Jack softly said. "I promise I can explain everything. Just give me the staff." He out his hand to Elise, hoping she would take it.

"No, hand it to me," Pitch insists. "It will make you a true spirit."

"He's lying," Jack said in a desperate plea for his daughter to listen.

"Now who is the liar?" Pitch said, standing up and glaring at Jack. "I've given her everything she wanted. Her purpose, her destiny, her freedom. And you? You locked her inside the castle, making her feel alone and unwanted. You didn't even want her to simply walk in the gardens of the castle. You treated her like a prisoner her whole life."

"I was protecting her," he yelled back.

"By fencing me in?!"

Elise finally had enough strength to speak. But they weren't words of sorrow, they were words of anger. Her tears grow across her face and a whirl wind of snow began to surround her. The wind was so strong; Snowdrop and Olaf were blown away to the sides. The shining blue of the castle suddenly turned red and spikes started to form from the walls, pushing Jack in more. Pitch dank back to the ground, and reappear on the throne so that Elise can put all her anger on Jack.

The wind and the snow blew at them, but while Jack did his best to block it with his staff and arms, Elise embraced the cold.

"You knew how much I was alone!" She roared. "How much I wanted to see the outside world! To be free! And all this time, you and mom were keeping me from it!"

With each word she said, a whip of icy cold wind hit Jack harder than an ice ball.

"You had magic! The power to control ice. Why didn't you tell me about that?!"

"We wanted to protect you-"

"Protect me from what?!" She yells at him. "The only thing you protected me from was friends I could've had. The life I could've lived!"

She threw her hands at Jack, making a sheet of ice pinning him down to the floor. She then hovers over him, looking down at him.

"Then I discovered I had this curse, this power. I was afraid to tell you, thinking I would be disowned as a freak. But you, you had powers too?! And yet you step back and made me into a monster!"

"No," Jack said looking up at his daughter, using his powers to dissolve the ice around him to stand up to face her. "You aren't a monster. You're just an angry, confused girl, and I completely understand-"

"You understand?!" She sneers. "How could you possibly understand how I feel?"

She raises an arm up and made a small wave of ice shot out from the floor. It hit Jack's hand, and sent his staff flying out of reach.

He didn't even try to retrieve it, his daughter needed him more. She was creating a blizzard inside the castle, and he had to calm her down.

"Elise," he started with his hands held out to her. "You have to listen. I'm sorry, from keeping all this from you. I'm sorry for everything-"

"THEN WHY?! WHY DID YOU KEEP THE TRUTH FROM ME?!" She screams enraged.

Jack tries to get closer to her, to try to comfort her. "Elise, if there was one thing I could do over, I would've-"

Elise had enough. She turns her head away from her father as she flies back to Pitch. She hovers next to him while starring coldly at Jack.

"Too late," she said as she hands Pitch the staff.

"ELISE! NO!" Jack cries out in vain.

As soon as Pitch's hand grabs the staff, it instantly glowed black. It made a shock wave that blew Elise back and skid on the icy floor. Elise lifted her head to see Pitch laughing wickedly and victorious.

"Finally, all the power of the world is in my command!" He cheered. All the snow she made tornado around Pitch, turning the pure white snowflakes into black dusts of sand with a shine of blue.

Elise looked at him confused. What did she just do?

Suddenly, the ceiling broke into millions of ice shards. Before Elise had time to process this, she felt her father grabbing close to her and covering her body with his. The ice hit him hard, making him almost collapse on top of Elise.

She looked at him with a surprise shock. She yelled at him and nearly killed him, and yet he still saved her.

"Dad?" She whispers.

"Are you alright?" He asks quietly.

She didn't really answer him. She looks up to see hundred upon million grains of black sand above them. Some of them form to make figures of horses, creepy crawlies and spirits amongst the tornado of sand.

Then they all flew down and blew the remains of the snow Elise produced in her tantrum. All the while, Jack held on to Elise to protect her from the shadows. Snowdrop hid under a table while Olaf hid next to a vase as the nightmares flew to the door and outside.

Then, Jack felt his stomach getting grabbed by a whip. It flings him off of Elise and next to Pitch in mid-air. His wrists and feet were so chained as well, and his mouth gaged.

"Dad!" Elise cries as she moves to stand.

But soon, she saw Pitch pointing the staff at her, stopping her from getting closer off the floor.

"Do you know what your dad was trying to protect you from?" He asks her in a mock tone. "From me!"

Elise was so shocked that she couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't believe it, the one that gave her her freedom is the one her father wanted to protect her from. It didn't make any sense.

Pitch chuckles as he pinched Jack's cheek. "What he did, he did out of love. Truly pathetic really."

Jack moves his head away a glares at Pitch.

Satisfied, Pitch turns to Elise to put a final nail in her emotional coffin. "Elise has been a naughty girl. Stealing from her own grandfather."

"My...my grandfather?" She respond almost lost for words.

"King Moroz! Ruler of the spirits. Commander in chief and the voice of the man in the moon. Or at least he was until a little thief came along."

Anger started to resurface in Elise as she clutched her fists and hovers near Pitch. "You tricked me!"

He smiles wickedly as he gestures to her. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

As she was about to release a blast of ice at him, she pause to realize he was right. All of this was all her. She stole the staff and handed him, she was the one who ran away, and she was the one that set Berk into an ice age. All of this was her fault, only because she wanted to be free.

She felt Pitch's hand on her shoulder as he leans to her. "Tell me dear; is being a spirit all that you wanted? Was it worth it?"

She tries to swat Pitch away, only to have him grab her wrist and threw her to a wall. The impact made her fall hard on the floor. With a wave of his staff, he made two shackles form from the wall and wrap her wrists.

Elsie tries her best to fly up to Pitch again, but the shackles kept her pin down with only little movement from the chains. The best she could do is stand with arms tight behind her. She tries to flick her wrists to get at the cuffs, but they were made out of ice. She can't freeze something that's already frozen.

"Look at you," Pitch said as he enjoys Elise's struggle. "You really are a sad little girl. You ran away from your parents, stole the most powerful object on earth, and left everyone that cared about you in your wake. And for what? Your desperate attempt to be free, and to become a spirit. Not really caring for the people you hurt and left behind. You must've had a cold heart to do all of that and not care for the consequences. So how about… we make that official then."

He points the staff at Elise, and shot a beam of ice directly at her chest. She tenses up as she feels the ice crawling inside her. Making her weak enough to collapse on her knees and moan in agony.

"Elise!" Jack screamed though his gag.

Elise slowly lifts up her head, just to see Pitch smiling cruelly at her. "Oh and by the way, your time as a spirit is about to expire."

She growls at him as he leaves through the door with Jack still in chains.

"I hate to run, but I have a world to rule!"

He laughs hysterically as he leaves Elise alone and chained.

She got up on her feet again and tries to fly herself out, but the chains were too thick for her. There was no way she was ever going to get out on her own. Eventually, her struggling was making her loose hope. She collapse back and say on the floor miserable.

"Oh god," she whispers as she starts to weep. "What have I done?"

"Elise?"

She turned her head slightly to see the snowman standing next to her.

"Come on," he said trying his luck to pull the chains loose. But it was a loosing battle for him.

"It's no use," she tells him through her tears. "They're too thick."

"No," he said as he keeps pulling them. "I'll get you out of here. If it's...the last...thing I'll...do..."

"Please stop," Elise said as the snowman pulled on the chain and fell backwards to her side. "Nothing is gonna break those chains. Not even my magic."

"But we have to keep trying," he said. "Your father needs you."

"Does he?" Elise questions while looking on the floor. "Look at what I've done. I messed up everything. There's no way he would ever forgive me for this. There's no way anyone is going to forgive me. They all must hate me right now."

"What are you talking about?"

Elise looked up as soon as she felt the snowman touch her hip.

"Look at what your mommy and daddy done for you. They were willing to give up everything; even their own powers to make sure you were protected. Then they searched all over the world for you, and then you dad protected you, even though you threw snow at him. If I know one thing Elise, you dad really cares about you, even now."

Elise tries to smile as she leans closer to the snowman. "Olaf, is it?" She said. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Me too," he said, wrapping his stick arms around her side. Then, his eyes light up. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something for you."

He reached his hand inside his snowy chest, which was a little disturbing for Elise.

"I know I had it in here somewhere...ah ha!" He pulls out somethings out of his chest and held it up to Elise. It looked like a bracket made out of snow covered beads, but it looks too small to fit her hand.

"It's a teething ring," Olaf explains.

Elise had to giggle a bit, knowing she's way too old for that kind of ring. But, it was nice for a snowman that he mom made to give her a gift.

"Thank you," Elise said with kindness.

But then, she felt a synch of pain in her chest. It spread like wild fire throughout her body. Making her squirm and twitch.

"Elise? What's wrong?" Olaf said very worried.

Elise didn't have time to give her answer as she started screaming in agony. When she was able to open her eyes, they looked at the window of her throne room, seeing a dark sky.

The sun has set on her third day.

As she jerks her body up, a white light invaded her figure. It glowed very bright for a few seconds until is disintegrated with a loud, powerful scream.

Elise collapsed on the floor, trying to take in as much air as she can. Once she had enough strength to get up, she wished she didn't. She immediately felt the cold around her and started to shiver. She could see that she was still wearing the clothes she made out of ice, and still bear footed; but her skin gain some colour back, and a few strains of brown hair fell across her eye.

There was no doubt she was human again, and now she's stuck in the worst spot.

"Elise?" Olaf said in shock.

"Yes," she said as she tries to hug herself to the wall.

"Wow," Olaf said looking at her. "You look amazing. Even better than when you were a spirit."

"Really," Elise said with a surprise look.

"Yeah, and-"

Olaf trailed off when he saw something above her. He nearly screams in fright.

Curiously Elise questions him. "What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he answers. "On your head, it's turning white."

"White?" Elise threw her head around to get some more hair into her face. Only when she did, she discovered that a couple of strains have turned pure white.

"What's happening?" She asks in horror.

Olaf ran to Elise and climb up her legs to get a closer look. "I've seen this before, with Anna." He let out a big gasp as he came to a realization. "Elise! Pitch froze your heart! That's why your hair is turning white and you feel a lot colder."

"I don't understand," Elise said twisting her head to move the hair back away from her face.

Olaf gives Elise a sadden look before he tells her anything else. "Elise, there is ice in your heart. If we don't remove it and soon, you could turn into ice and freeze. Forever."

If Elise wasn't scared before she is now. The area around her was getting colder, and she can feel it.

"Can we do anything?" She asks more out of desperation.

"Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Olaf replied in sadness.

"True love?" She repeats as she leans back in defeat. There was no way anyone would love her, not after all she did. "Then it's hopeless. I don't even though what love is anymore."

"I do," Olaf said with a smile. "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours. Like how your mom and dad gave up their icy magic to protect you. Or how your grandfather left you so you can grow up feeling safe. Or when all those people in Arendelle were worried about you when you left and won't stop searching for you."

"Really?" Elise said surprise. She was sure the people would hate her for her magic. But they were really worried for her. Maybe she didn't really understand the situation as she thought she did. Everyone likes her, whether she had ice magic or not.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love," Olaf comments. "Don't worry; I'm not leaving until we find you an act of true love."

With that, he sits down beside her, trying to think of a way to get Elise her true love.

But it wasn't like any of that is gonna help. No one else knows she's here and she could feel herself getting colder and colder by the minute. And she's lost anyway. Pitch has the staff and her father, and there is nothing she can do about it.

The only thing that made her speak again is when she asked...

"Where's snowdrop?"

* * *

Back on Berk, every Viking was trying clear away the snow, and to stock up on food and supplies invade they gay snowed in. Some Vikings even had to go into the woods to get more firewood, which the twins usually took.

Hiccup tried not to pay any mind. Instead, he held himself in his room and looked out on the snow landscape. After what happened with Elise, everyone had been giving him ugly glares and nasty murmurs. Even Stoick refused to really talk to him. He just sentenced him to be in the house, so he won't cause any trouble to the tribe.

He didn't really mind that though, he was deep in thought about what happened between him and Elise. He certainly didn't mean to yell at her back there. But she was destroying his village; he had to defend his people. But then again, she had the right to retaliate, after all, his people wanted to kill her.

He sighs as he leans back on his bed, looking up on the ceiling. What is he to do? He knows he should apologize to Elise for his behaviour towards her, but his people need him more.

Or do they? They've done nothing but ridicule him and treat him like trash. But he's still the heir. He groans in frustration as he turns on the bed.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming up to his room. They sound light, so it can't be his dad. He sat up to see Astrid coming into view.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he said a little down tone.

Astrid tries to smile as she walks to sit down on Hiccup's bed.

"Are you alright?" She asks him.

"What do you think?" He sarcastically said sitting up.

They sat there next to each other, feeling a little more awkward with the silence.

"So," Astrid starts. "Some snow storm we had. All because of that girl. I guess there are some spirits you don't want to piss off."

"Yeah," Hiccup said looking down on the floor.

Astrid turns her head to look at him in the eyes. "You looked like you knew her back there. Did she have something to do with why you went missing for days?"

"In some way," he answers while looking to the floor. "She came here, asking for help."

"What kind of help?" Astrid asked out of curiosity.

"It's kind of a long story," he said.

Astrid shuffles a bit closer, giving him the cue to tell her. "I have time."

"Well," he said while sitting up to look at her and to gesture his story. "She was a mortal with ice powers."

Astrid quietly gasps to hear that girl was a mortal that somehow could see spirits like them. And to have ice powers on top of that, makes for an interesting story.

"With some help from a friend of hers she became a spirit, but only for a short time. But she wanted to be a spirit forever. In order to that, her friend needed something that was stolen form him by a king. So on her journey, she accidentally lands here and helped me with Snotlout."

"Was it her that send that ice down his back?" Astrid points while giggling a bit.

"Yeah," he replied with a small chuckle of his own. "She then asked for my help to find the King and get back the staff. Giving that it was only a few days, I accepted. I guess I mostly needed a break from the village."

"I guess I can understand that," Astrid said. "What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me you were leaving. You had me worried."

"I honestly didn't think anyone would miss me," he answers her while looking away from Astrid.

"I did," she insists. "So did Gobber. And I know the chief wouldn't show it, but he was worried about you too."

"Really?" He asks her, having a bit of a hard time believing that.

"Yes," she said while wrapping her arm around him. But she really wants to get him back to the story. "So, you went with her, obviously went and got the staff and..."

"We were on the way to her castle when the Vikings caught her in the net. And well..."

"I can pick it up from there," Astrid finished. "So all that back there, her setting off the storm, was all because we dragged her down and tried to kill her. I wouldn't blame her wanting to fight back."

"Also too, her powers were controlled by her emotions," Hiccup explains. "She was just so scared and angry, she lost total control."

"Can't say I blame her for that either," Astrid said.

"Yeah," he sighs in response. "But then I yelled at her. I didn't mean too, but I was just so worried about the village and...and..." He groans and buried his head in his hands.

"I think I know what happened from there," Astrid said.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighs as he looks out the windows. "I didn't mean for things to go the way they did, but I had my people to think about. But I think I just lost a friend in the process."

"I won't say that," Astrid said, completely shocking Hiccup. "I think you needed to tell her what she needed to hear. You might be right, that her powers can get outta hand. Sometimes, you need a bit of the old honey and the hatchet technique. But I guess, it may not show, but I bet she was happy that you were trying to stop her for going too far, and stoped your father from hurting her too much."

Hiccup sighs, not sure if Elise saw things that way.

"And to be honest, I've never thought you would have the guts to stand up to your father like that," Astrid continued. "I haven't seen you like that since you defended Toothless from me. That took courage and bravery. I'm impressed."

Hiccup let's out a small smile, feeling a little better. "I was more worried that Toothless was going to chop your head off at that time," he joked.

Astrid giggled in response, causing Hiccup to laugh a bit.

So the mood of the room quickly turned from depressing to almost fun.

"I rather take a dragon than an upset woman any day," Hiccup said.

"I hear you there," Astrid agreed before leaning in to Hiccup. "But I'm sure you can work things out with that girl. Give it some time, and then you two can go and talk."

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "I just hope she got what she was hoping for."

"I'm sure she did."

As Hiccup and Astrid lean in to each other and hug each other, they were interrupted by a small groan at the window.

They turn to see a little snow dragon with big eyes crawl through the window and fell on the floor with dopey eyes.

"Snowdrop?" Hiccup gasps as he and Astrid jump from the bed and huddle towards Snowdrop. She shook off her dizziness and pounce on Hiccup's legs with a worried look.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks, though he can't really understand a word she's saying. But he could guess by her facial expressions, and the fact that her rider isn't here.

"Did something happen to Elise?" He asked with equal worry.

Snowdrop nods before flying to the window and gesturing Hiccup to come with her.

"Oh no," Hiccup said standing up.

"What is it?" Astrid asks while standing up and grabbing his arm.

Hiccup turned to tell her. "My friend might be in trouble, I have to go and see what's up."

"Great," Astrid said with a smirk while grabbing her axe from her side. "When do we leave?"

"We?" Hiccup said shocked. "You're not coming."

"No way you're leaving me here!"

"No, I have to do it alone with Toothless," Hiccup explains as he races down the stairs with Astrid and Snowdrop following him. "If you're gone, people will get too worried."

"I'll get worried about you, especially when you travel to parts unknown and get into all sorts of trouble. Besides, I needed a break from the island as well, what better way to get out when someone is in trouble."

"But Astrid-"

She grabs his arm to stop him from moving away and listen to her. "There's no way you're talking me out of this. I have to apologize to her for attacking. And she means a lot to you if she convinced you to go and help her, even now. Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. And if she's in trouble, then she can count on my axe."

"But this is different than dealing with dragons," Hiccup reminds her. "We're also may have to encounter magic and different spirits. It'll be dangerous."

"Danger? Ha. I laugh at the face of danger," Astrid said with a smile. "Besides, if you're going into battle, I wanna be there by your side."

Hiccup smiles, knowing Astrid has his back. "Thanks," he said opening the door out of the house.

She smiles as she and Hiccup race out and storm through the snow to get to the forest entrance. Snowdrop flew close by, but mostly just above the snow so no one will notice her.

As they ran around some houses, Hiccup accidentally bangs against Snotlout's back. The impact pushes Snotlout forward, right into a crate.

And to add to Hiccup's luck, the twins were also nearby to share a laugh.

"Oh, dude," Tuffnut snickers.

"You shouldn't have done that," His sister shakes her head.

Hiccup backed up when Snotlout turned to face here. "Did you seriously just slam into me useless?" He said clearly upset.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup apologized in haste. He tries to step aside to break for the woods, but Snotlout blocked his path.

"Do you think you're just gonna push and run? That's my job."

He then cracks his knuckles in preparation for a beat down, while the twins giggled evilly. Snowdrop growls behind Astrid's legs as she became cross at Snotlout.

"We really don't have time for this Snotlout," she said annoyed.

"Oh, there's always time for a Snotlout knuckle sandwich," he smirks while playing Hiccup like a trapped animal.

But this time, Hiccup wasn't playing his role as prey. He instead stood his ground and glares at Snotlout. "Look, can we do this another time; right now I have a friend who needs me."

"Oh please," Snotlout said obnoxious. "Who'd want to be friends with someone as useless as you?"

After a minute of these two staring at each other, Astrid spoke out.

"I do and am."

Snotlout and the twins look at her with disbelief. After a few awkward seconds, Snotlout broke out in laughter. Holding his sides and nearly falls over.

"Oh that's too good," he said wiping a tear.

"Really?" Tuffnut asks. "I don't get it."

His sister merely shrugs with confusion.

After Snotlout was done, he glares back at Hiccup. "I bet my babe was just messing with you? Who would ever care for a scummy, little, pathetic, weakling like you? Your father certainly doesn't."

"Snotlout stop it!" Astrid demanded as she tightens her grip on her axe.

But Snotlout payed no attention to her. "I would make a far better chief than you!" He continued.

"No you won't."

Snotlout certainly wasn't expecting Hiccup to talk back to him, let alone in that low of tone.

"All you talk about was how great you are, but have no virtues to back you up. Do you really think you have the best interests for the people? Or does your ego become too big for you to realize that your crown is meaningless?"

"What?" Snotlout said, failing to understand.

"You expect everything to be handed to you on a silver platter, while giving no thoughts about the people you need to protect. You're no fit to be the next chief, just a sad excuse for a boy. Demonstrating his dominance on others like a bully-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Snotlout mocks before turning his hand into the fist. "I'm tired of hearing you talk. This will shut you up."

He reels back to throw the punch, only to have Hiccup step back and threw a punch right at Snotlout's jaw. The people around them flinch when they witness the hit.

It hurt more than Snotlout thought as he stumbles back in a daze, hold on his jaw.

"OW! What did you that for?!" Snotlout screams before falling back on the floor.

Everyone didn't say anything as Hiccup walks up and towers over Snotlout.

"You think yourself chief, but you fail to grasp the fact that your only power is to prey on the weak and helpless. A chief protects his people, not be service by them. Remember that."

With that, he walks away to the woods, with Astrid and Snowdrop behind him, leaving the twins awestruck with a dazed Snotlout on the snowy floor.

"That was incredible," Ruffnut comments.

"Who knew that scrawny, one legged boy had that in him," Tuffnut said.

As Snotlout tries to get up, he felt something loose in his mouth. He pulls it out and was shocked at what he saw.

"That's my tooth?!"

* * *

Hiccup, Astrid and Snowdrop travels through the snow to get to the cove. When they got there, Hiccup thanked Thor that the cove wasn't covered in ice and snow. Toothless came out in hiding and greets them.

"Hey!" He said as he gallops to them. He then notices Snowdrop with them. "What's going on?"

"We need to find Elise," Hiccup explains as he gets on Toothless. Astrid also got on and cuddles Snowdrop between her arms.

"She might be in danger," he continued.

"Say no more," Toothless said as he spreads his wings, preparing to take off. Hiccup slips his metal leg in its slot, and moves the tail fin.

Just as soon as they were prepare to take off...

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup freezes hearing his father's voice. It was really close, closer than Hiccup would like.

"He must've seen our foot prints," Astrid said with worry.

Hiccup was worried too. His father was near, and in about a few seconds he'll probably figure out his friendship with Toothless. But if he's caught now, then there is no way he can go and save Elise.

He has no choice. "Let's go," he told Toothless.

"But your father-"

"Elise needs us more," Hiccup said determined. "He can't catch us now. GO!"

Toothless nods as he pushes off the ground and takes off to the sky. Hiccup looks beside to see the shadow figure of his father.

"HICCUP!" Stoick shouts.

A million things went through Hiccup's mind. He didn't really want to think about what his father was thinking right now. Probably worried that his son is now with a dragon, maybe angry if he saw him riding it. But Hiccup was determined to not turn back now. He can't. His friend is in real danger, and only he, Toothless and Astrid can get to her in time. His goal is set, and he and his friends set off to the castle.

"Wow," Astrid said looking down, forgetting how wonderful it was to be back in the sky, and how lovely her island is from up there.

But Toothless didn't give her time to enjoy the view, he charges his way through the sky, to the mountains Elise mentioned.

Suddenly, a big ball of black dust flew right past them, and continued onward.

"What was that?" Astrid asks.

"I don't know," Hiccup answers. But he shakes his head and focused up ahead, and the mountains coming up ahead.

* * *

Elise struggles to keep herself warm. The shackles keep her from hugging herself close together and using her powers to break free. Her body felt heavier and colder as her hair became whiter and whiter. Only half her hair is still brown, but it didn't give Elise much hope.

Olaf tried the best as he can to help Elise. He planned to start a fire next to her, only to realize that there was nothing to burn. He tried to break the chains with his carrot nose, to no effect. He even gave her warm hugs, which were actually cold. But he was not giving up on her.

"Don't worry Elise," he said to her. "Well figure this out. We just need a miracle..."

As if on cue, the doors of the ice castle broke open and flew into thick pieces. Elise felt the cold wind come in, making her shiver more. But she was astounded at who was in her door. Toothless opened his mouth to reveal the purple light inside, while Hiccup, Astrid and Snowdrop look inside.

"Elise!" Hiccup cries out as he dismounts Toothless and ran to her. Astrid and the others followed, crowding around Elise and Olaf.

"Oh. Thor," Astrid gasps as she finally got a good look at Elise.

Elsie was more than surprise seeing them here. "Hiccup?...Toothless?..." She said softly.

Hiccup saw the shackles around her wrists to the wall. He immediately got out his flaming sword and slices the ice. It melted away, making Elise collapse on the floor, shivering.

Astrid picked her up and lets her lean on her to look at everyone. Elise flutters her eyes to get a good view of the people and creatures around her.

"Hiccup," she said softly. "I'm so sorry, for what I did on Berk."

"I'm sorry too," he said touching her arm. But it felt colder than usual.

"How did you find me?" Elise asked.

"We had a little help," Toothless said as he looks back. Snowdrop walked from behind him and pounces up on Elise's chest.

"Snowdrop?" Elise whispers as her dragon nudges on her neck. She couldn't believe her friend traveled across the sea to get help. She couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Thank you," she said softly. She would pay her head, if she wasn't so cold.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked Elise.

"Pitch, Pitch Black," Elise answers while trying to get up on her own. "He tricked me. He's got the staff, and my father. Then he...he froze my heart and...and..." She grunts in pain as she clutched her chest. She stumbles backwards; thankfully Hiccup and Astrid caught her. But they see some of her hair change to white, and her skin becoming colder.

"Come on," Hiccup said as he and Astrid leads Elise to Toothless. They lay her on his side, letting her feel his warm body. She felt a bit better and stopped shivering for a bit.

"Thanks," she said grateful.

"Wow!" Olaf squeals as he touches Toothless's scales. "A real dragon! This is amazing!"

Astrid raises her eyebrow upon seeing Olaf. "And now I'll stop questioning life," she said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed a bit before going back to the serious situation at hand.

"So this guy, Pitch, has the staff?" Hiccup said.

"Yes," Elise said. "He said was going to use it to rule the world with darkness."

"So our normal bad guy routine," Astrid said crossings her arms. "And you worked for him?"

"I didn't know," Elise shouts. "I didn't know he was bad. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I got you guys involved..."

"Don't worry about that," Hiccup said. "Right now, we need to get you help."

"No!" She objects. "My dad, he was taken. Even after all I did, he was still willing to risk everything to save me. I have to save him now. I have to find Pitch and save my father."

"But do you know where he is?" Astrid asks her.

"It could be that ball of black dust we saw back there," Hiccup points out.

"That's him!" Olaf said out loud

"He was heading north," Toothless said.

"That's where the lagoon and that kingdom of Arendelle is," Hiccup said in realization.

"I have to go after him," Elise said, trying to stand up straight.

"You mean, we have to go after him," Hiccup said with a smile.

Elise looked to see everyone around her getting the same thought. They're all going to go after Pitch. They'll take the staff back, save Jack Frost, and hopefully save the day.

Elise nods as she uses her magic to make Snowdrop big again. Astrid agrees to rise on her with Olaf, while Elise and Hiccup rode on Toothless. It was the only way Elise could keep warm. But she didn't leave until she picked up her father's staff and held it in her hands.

Without wasting anymore time, they all took off and flew to the lagoon; Preparing for the battle of their lives.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	12. The Battle for the Staff

**Hi everyone,**

 **Well, battle time. so i won't waste your time reading this.**

 **please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

The guards altered the queen to strange storm coming the kingdom's way. Elsa raced out to the balcony with Danny and Anna close behind. They look up the mountains and see dark clouds traveling to them. It didn't take a genius to figure out where they're coming from. Soon, sprinkles of black snow began to fall on the forest and the kingdom, causing the people to run inside in a panic.

Elsa narrows her brow seeing a ball of black dust heading towards the east. Towards the location of the spirit lagoon.

"It's Pitch, he's back," Elsa said hurrying back inside, with her family close behind.

"So what's the plan?" Anna asks as they hurry down the hall.

"What do you think Anna?" Elsa said.

"Send a cold chill down his spine?"

"And more."

They all hurried to the old tarp on the wall, and ripped it off to fully see the door that led to the attic.

"Wow!" Danny said in surprise.

They hurry up the stairs to the secret room. While Danny eyes wonder all over at this strange room. Elsa went straight for an old looking snow globe that sparkles in white snow.

"Is that one of North's?" Anna asks.

"Yes," Elsa said. "With this, I can get to the lagoon in no time."

"You mean, we can get to the lagoon in no time," Anna said with force.

"Anna," Elsa said turning to her. "I need you to stay here, and take care of the kingdom."

"But Elise is out there," Anna protests. "She needs us."

"I know," Elsa said. "But I'm the one who really needs to go and apologize to her. But I can't leave the kingdom unprotected. That's why I need you to stay here, and to take care of this place. I know I can trust you."

Anna groans in realization that she's right. As much as she wants to help stop Pitch, the kingdom needs a ruler. She hugs her sister tight before pulling away. "Good luck sis, and kick his butt."

"I will," she said before her sister took off downstairs.

Elsa was about to shake the globe when she spots Danny still here. "Danny, you need to go."

"No way," he said walking to his aunt. "I also need to go and apologize to Elise. There's no way you can talk me out of this your majesty. I'm going with you." To show his determination, he grabs a long stick covered in cobwebs with a sharp point on it like a spear.

Elsa rolled her eyes, knowing he won't change his mind. Stubbornness must run in the family. "Your mother is gonna kill me," she mutters. But none the less, she shook the globe and spoke into it. She bangs it on the floor, and soon a portal opened up to the lagoon.

The two of them step through, ready for everything.

* * *

Lots of Spirits came and rest at the Lagoon from a long day of searching for the missing princess. Some lay on the grass to rest, while the others relax in the lake.

Suddenly, they see the daylight being blocked by some dark clouds up ahead. They all look up in fright as they see clouds of black sand coming in and swarming the area. All the land creatures took shelter in the woods, only to be draw back into the clearing by nightmare horses. The mermaids and sea creatures swam away from the edge of lake as they see a big ball of dark sand came and crashes in the middle of the area.

They all gasp as a column of dark ice spout out and a man on an icy throne appeared several feet from the ground.

"All hail your new King!" Pitch roars to the spirits below with the staff held tight in his hand. Jack was still chained and gag beside him, still struggling to break free.

The spirits and creatures around were terrified. None of them are fighters like the guardians, and have certainly haven't use their gifts in terms of violence. They had no idea what to do but stare in fear.

At the corner of the lagoon, a portal opened up and the ice queen and her nephew steps through. They were god smack at the scene before them.

"Jack!" Elsa cried, looking up and seeing her husband in chains.

"Ah, Queen Elsa," Pitch said with a sly smile. "Come to join the party? We're having a BLAST!"

He points the staff at Elsa and Danny, sending out a shot of ice between them. Elsa and Danny moved out of the way, but they became separated.

Wasting no time, Elsa pushed her hands forward to shoot some ice at Pitch, but he easily uses his magic to make a shield out of dark sand. He then uses the dark sand to push Elsa back, tossing her to the ground.

Jack cries out in fear his wife is hurt, but it want heard through his gag.

Danny stood up and tries to use his weapon to help. He figured it looked like a spear; it might as well work like one. But as soon as he got a good grip on the stick it glowed for a bit. He got excited, it seems magical. Maybe it can blast Pitch far away. As he points the spear at Pitch, the dark spirit uses is dark sand to slash at the spear, breaking it into little pieces. Leaving Danny holding nothing by a small stick.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "You would think spirits could come up with better weapons." He threw it at Pitch who just swats it like a fly. He then points his own staff at Danny's feet and made a cage with icy walls around him. Danny tries to break himself free, but the ice was too thick.

Pitch laughed victoriously before he spots another portal open up nearby. Within seconds, a small baby tooth, the guardians and King Moroz steps through, ready to fight.

"PITCH!" The king yells with the guardians by his side.

Pitch chuckles as he slouches on his throne. "King Moroz. Please, is that the best you can do?"

The King stormed in front with a crossed face. "Release my son, surrender my granddaughter, and I will spear you."

Hearing that made Pitch laugh harder and louder, "what are you gonna do? Throw a snowball at me?!"

He continued laughing until he was hit with a snowball in the face. He turned enrage to see Elsa standing up, her fingers sparkles with snow.

"Where's Elise!" What have you done to her?!" She demands.

"Oh, you want to join you daughter? Well I think that can be arranged." Pitch points the staff down at her, shooting a wall of spikes at her. Elsa raised her hand to block the spikes with her own icy shield, but it also make her back up a bit. She lost her footing and she fell into the deep end of the lake. Pitch then uses his staff to freeze the surface of the lake, with Elsa still underneath. She swam up, as well as the underwater creatures and started banging on the ice, hoping it would break soon.

"Elsa!" Jack yells with fear as he's force to watch his wife loosing air.

"Crickie!" Bunny cries before jumping on the ice and trying to use his feet and boomerang to break the ice. North also went to the ice and try using his swords to break it.

Meanwhile, the other guardians focused more on Pitch. But Pitch was prepared for them. He stood up and uses his staff to power his nightmares. He sent them charging at Tooth and Sandy and the King. Tooth dodges easily and has the nightmares chase her, while the King uses whatever is left of his powers to divert the nightmares coming towards him. Sandy on the other hand, was on the offence. He made whips out of sand and attacked Pitch with them. Pitch uses the staff to swipe away and blasting Sandy with shots of icy dark sand.

He was so focused on Pitch; Baby tooth flew to Jack and pecked at his gag. Soon enough, part of the gag devolved and fell off his face. She then went to his wrists and peck at the cuffs.

"Come on," he grunts as he looks at Elsa, who was quickly loosing air. After a few minutes, Baby tooth unhooks the cuffs and released his hands. With a quick swoop, he froze the cuffs at his feet and broke hem free.

"What?!" Pitch said finally noticing him. Jack blasts his face with cold wave and then jumped away from the frozen throne. He then raced through the lagoon to the frozen lake. He flew across the lake to where Elsa is. She was on the verge of unconscious. He quickly waves his hand over where she is and dissolves the ice above her. With help from the mermaids, Jack got her out of the ice and onto the land. She was cold to touch, and soaking wet.

"Elsa?" He whispers as he desperately shakes her.

She let a soft moan, letting him know she's alright, but too weak to continue to fight.

Jack let out a huge sigh of relief, almost fearing the worst. He hugs his wife tight as the guardians around him made a break for Pitch. Bunny threw some exploding eggs his way, while North charges with his swords in hand. But nightmares came and surrounded their master, taking all the abuse the guardians dished out.

Pitch laughs as he watches the guardians struggle. "This is too easy," he smirks.

Suddenly, a fire blast hits his throne, smashing it into little chunks.

Pitch growls as he looks up to see two dragons flying up ahead, with riders on them.

"Direct hit!" Toothless yells as he and Snowdrop dive and swoop at Pitch.

Astrid, Olaf and Hiccup also cheered in success.

Elise would cheer too if she wasn't so cold. The ice in her heart has really taken a toll on her. Her hair is almost white and she couldn't stop shivering. She tried not to think about that, her family is down below, and Pitch still had the staff. She has to get that away from him.

Everyone on the ground looked up, and couldn't believe their eyes. There were dragon riders coming to help.

Upon closer exception, the guardians recognize the girl and the boy riding the night fury as the ones that took the staff in the first place. But it looks like they're here to help this time.

"Elise?" Jack gasps in shock as he watches his daughter rise above them.

She singles Snowdrop to fire at Pitch. The dragon obeyed by turning around and fires straight on at Pitch. He made a shield just in time, and ducked when Snowdrop flew overhead.

"Yeah!" Astrid yells with Olaf being held close to her. Snowdrop also roared with glee. But then Pitch shot at Snowdrop with the staff, breaking off a bit of Snowdrop's wing. With no control, Snowdrop had no choice but to fall to the ground, taking Astrid and Olaf with her.

"Astrid!" Hiccup screams as anger started to build in him. But then he saw an opening where he can get in close and hit Pitch.

"Get ready Toothless," he said as he grabs his sword from his belt.

"Alright," Toothless said in response.

They flew in close to Pitch while his back was turned. Hiccup then jumps to his feet on Toothless's back and flicks the sword to open in flames.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Elise said concern.

"That makes two of us," Hiccup mutters he swings the sword at Pitch when he got close. But Pitch turned around and fires a lot of dark sand their way.

Hiccup did his best to stay on Toothless by holding on the saddle, while Elise held her father's staff in one hand and Hiccup with the other.

Toothless flew away from Pitch to clear the blast, but Pitch then blasts ice from the staff to freeze Toothless's tail fin solid.

"Oh no!" He calls out. "We're going down!"

Hiccup and Elise yell as Toothless plummets to the ground. The dragon hits the floor hard and throws Elise and Hiccup off and tumbling off the ground.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells as she and Snowdrop run to them.

While Olaf's body parts were scattered everywhere. "Man I'm outta shape," he sighs.

Hiccup got up with no problem, and quickly ran to Toothless. "Are you alright?" He asks leaning over his head.

Toothless smiles and manages to stand up on his legs. "Yeah, it's gonna take more than ice to take me down."

Hiccup smiles in response, as he turns to see Astrid and Snowdrop coming up behind them, he also saw Elise shivering in the floor. Everyone looked in suit and ran to her.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asks as Snowdrop uses her tail to lean her up.

"I...I don't know..." She said.

Hiccup quickly handed her his fire sword to keep warm.

She drops her father's staff beside her and held the warm sword. "Thanks." She said, feeling a little better.

"FOOLS!"

Everyone in the area turned to see Pitch still high and mighty on a icy pillar with the staff still in his hand.

"You all dare to fight me?!" He yells. "I have the staff now! Which means I have all the power of the world!"

To prove his points, he twists the staff up high, making the dark clouds turn to storm clouds with lightning dancing across them. The ground opened up cracks with torn like black ice popping out. They form around the pillar Pitch is standing on, making a crown around him.

Everyone on the ground stated in shock as he chuckles loud. The staff glows black with electricity spending out of it.

He smiles as he points down below, and fires a beam of black magic from it. It hits Bunny, surrounding his body with dark sand. Forcing him to drop his weapons and bow to Pitch.

"Crickie, not again," he growls.

Pitch chuckles as he starts blasting more spirits to bow before him. He easy hit Sandy and Tooth. North manages to dodge away with Moroz. Other spirits on the side lines were not so lucky. One by one, they bowed down to Pitch.

Pitch laughs as he points the staff towards Astrid. "Look out!" Hiccup cries out as he pushes Astrid out of the way, taking the blast himself.

"No!" Astrid yells as she watches her boyfriend forced to bow. Soon, Toothless was forced too to bow.

"This is not good for the lower back," he comments.

Astrid crawls to Hiccup and tries to lift him from the ground, but the magic has him pinned down, almost frozen in place.

"It's no use," she said to Elise. "I can't move him." She careful places her hand under his and held it tight, refusing to let go.

Suddenly, Jack's scream reaches Elise's ears. She turns her head to see Pitch's magic hitting him and forcing him to bow.

"Dad!" She cries out as she stumbles over.

As she rises up on her knees, seeing almost every spirit was being forced to bow to Pitch. Tears almost filled her eyes as she sees what her actions have done to innocent spirits.

But then, she notices something. She looks at her mom. She was hit with the same magic as Jack, and yet she wasn't bowing down. And Danny, oh god she couldn't believe Danny's here, but he's wasn't being effected either. Was it possible that the staff has no effect on mortals? Maybe that's the best way to get to Pitch.

She struggles to stand as she looks up at Pitch, with his back turned to her as he keeps blasting the spirits.

"What are you doing?" Astrid asks as she continues to hold Hiccup close to her.

"I'm going to get that staff," she replies.

Snowdrop moans Elise to not go, but there was no changing her mind.

"Are you nuts?!" Astrid said quiet enough for Pitch not to hear. "You're not gonna make it! Look at you, you can barely stand."

"I don't care," Elise said, closing the blade and holding her body together with her hands. "Everyone is suffering here because of me. I need to do whatever it takes to make things right."

Without another word, Elise ran as fast as she can to the pillar without being seen. When she made it, she focused as much as she could to make a platform of her own to raise herself up. But using her powers is making her colder and colder. She didn't care; she needed to get up there.

She was surprise for the nightmares to fly up, she could only guess so they won't get in Pitch's way in making the spirits bow to him. For now she's grateful, it means no one is watching her going up.

But that was short lived as her fingers started to twitch and she lost control for a minute. Causing her to loose focus and slam against a black ice vine. She fell off the platform and her body slams into another black ice vine.

She took a minute to see her hands already turning blue with frosted swirls on them. It spread to her palm, cutting off all feeling to her. But Elise still kept her goal in mind. She was nearly there. She stood on the black ice and made an ice bridge to the next one. She kept going until she made it to the pillar. Using whatever strength she had, she climbs up and made her way to Pitch.

Pitch count looks down with glee as his magic is affecting North. Now only one spirit was left. He points his staff and fires it at the King.

"That's right Moroz!" He yells. "Bow down! Now down before me!"

Moroz tried his best to resist, but Pitch's magic was too powerful. Like the others, he bowed to Pitch.

"Aww, wishes do come too," he chuckles to himself before addressing to his new subjects. "It's over Moroz. You and your family belong to me now! Soon you'll be banished in the dark forever!"

Elise made it to the top, with frost starting to cover her face and legs. She jumps up and grabs the staff. But Pitch still has a good grip on it.

"You!" He growls as he pulls her in, while gripping the staff. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

"Stopping you! I'm not going to let you hurt my family!" She yells as she tries to pull the staff away from him.

But Pitch was taller and stronger than her. He pulls the staff closer to him, radioing taking Elise with it. "Really?! You didn't to seem to have that problem when you left them. And the stealing your grandfather's staff! You did whatever you could to get away, and forget about your past."

"I made terrible mistakes, and I am sorry for hurting everyone. I thought I was doing everyone a favour leaving and concealing my powers. But I'm not going to be that sad, angry, scared little girl anymore. And I'm not going let you hurt the people I care and love."

As she said that, her hand move to Hiccup's sword and she points it at Pitch. She flicks the switch and the other side of it opens up, giving Pith a mouth full of green gas. He coughed a bit before she flicks another switch, which ignited the gas and blew up in Pitch's face. It also throws her to the edge of the pillar with the staff in hand.

The staff stopped glowing black, and the magic on the spirits wore off. They all got off the ground and stare at Elise and Pitch. None were more worried then Jack and Elsa, who hug each other for comfort.

Elise could feel her body becoming heavier and colder. She only had one chance, she has to do it right now.

"Grandfather!" She calls out through her shivers. "I think this belongs to you!"

With as much strength as she could muster, she threw the staff away from the pillar, and towards the King.

"No!" Pitch screams as he pushes Elise off the pillar and reaching out for the staff. Elise screams as she plummets towards the ground. The spirits near her gasp in fright as her body started to turn blue.

Snowdrop raced across the ground, using as much momentum and wing strength she had to run to Elise, jump to her and catch her on her wings. As soon as she was secured, Snowdrop wraps her wings around her body as she slides on the floor.

As for the staff, as much as Pitch and his tried to retrieve it, the guardians blocked their efforts, letting King Moroz grab the staff with ease. It glows bright white in his hands, lighting up his angry face.

"Never again!" He bellows, "Will you or your minions threaten my family! There will be no escape for you!"

Using the staff, he shot a beam of light at Pitch, binding him in chains.

"You can't get rid of me!" Pitch rages at the spirits below. "There will always be fear in the world!"

"So what," Jack yells at him. "We will always be here to fight fear! But you will never hurt my daughter again!"

Suddenly, the chains started pulling Pitch down into the earth. The nightmares took the moment to get out of the lagoon, while their master fights his fate. But it was futile as his face became buried in the earth, and his screams became silent.

Soon, the moon shined down again on the lagoon. the King uses the staff to blow away all the snow, all the black ice, and all the damage and magic Pitch caused. Even Danny's icy cage disappeared, leaving him shivering and cold for a bit.

But then, just like Jack and Elsa, he races to Snowdrop, who was lying on the ground with her wings covering someone.

The other guardians and spirits also crowd around to see if Elise was alright. But the sad look on Snowdrop's face said it all as she unfolds her wings. Wrapped around her paws was Elise, but she was far from fine. She was frozen in a blue shell. Her hair covered up her screaming face as she reaches one arm in the air. Her cape also wrapped up across her body with her dress as her knees were wrapped around each other.

"Oh no," Elsa wept as she looks at her daughter, frozen solid. Everyone around the family started to have water in their eyes seeing the princess this way.

"Elise," Danny said softly full of regret.

Jack leans in and held her frozen hand. His hands gently caressing her palm and open fingers. "Oh Elise," he said softly, almost unable to speak. "This...this is all our fault... If only I've told you the truth...then maybe...maybe...I'm so...so sorry Elise... so sorry…" Soon, he was unable to hold back the tears as they stream down his cheeks. He hangs his head down low and begins to soak the ground.

Soon, the whole area was filled with the sounds of weeping and moaning. Toothless let out a small coo out of sorrow with Astrid and Hiccup beside him holding hands. Even Danny couldn't stop the tears from appearing. If only he had one chance to tell Elise how sorry he was.

As Jack continued to cry, he felt something gently falling onto his hands. He looks up to see Elise's fingers starting to thaw and have colour again. Sure enough, Elise's whole body became warmer and lighter. The ice started to fade away, letting her hair; dress and cape fall back to the ground.

Everyone who can see gasp in amazement as Elise returned to normal.

She took in a big deep breath of air as she started to move and be alive again.

"Elise!" Jack cries as he lifts his daughter and gives her a big hug.

"Dad!" She cries as she returns the hug.

She then felt her mother entering the circle with a hug of her own. "we thought we lost you."

"I'm so sorry," Elise said as her parents hug her close.

"Oh no sweetie," Elsa said as she and Jack pull away from her.

"We should've told you the truth," Jack continued. "About our powers, about spirits, everything. We didn't mean to make you feel alone and afraid."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially with my powers," Elise said looking away for a bit. "I just thought I would be better as a spirit, then I am a freak."

"Oh Elise," Elsa said cupping her daughter's cheek. "You are in no way a freak."

Jack smiles as he grabs Elise's shoulder. "And it doesn't matter to us where you can fly or shoot ice from your hands. We love you for who you are, our brave free spirited girl."

Elise smiles as she feels the love her parents have for her.

"Just like your father

Elise's eyes open wide as she sees the King approach her. Only now she's not seeing him as a tyrant, or the King of spirits, she sees him as a long lost relative.

"Grandfather," she said jumping up and hugging him tight. At first, the King was surprised, but then became extremely happy to be with his granddaughter again. He pulls her in and gives her a long awaited hug.

"Awww," Tooth said as she and the other guardians watch with happiness. The other spirits shared that feeling as they watch this tearful family reunion.

Elise pulls away, and was surprise to see Danny beside her, getting all emotional. He was almost as bad as the other spirits.

"Danny?" She said pulling away from her grandpa and facing him.

Danny tries to straighten as best he can, though he was still wet in the cheeks. "Hey, Elise," he said nervously.

As typical teens go, they felt a little awkward being next to each other. They actually felt so nervous they started to blush.

"Listen," Elise starts. "About the ball, and for being so secretive... I just wanted to tell how sorry I am for...everything."

"I can kinda see why you would think keeping your powers a secret was a good thing," he said with a small smile. "And...I was totally out of line back there as well. So...I guess that we...I guess what I'm trying to say is...well...um..."

Elise smiles, getting the sense of what he's trying to say. To prevent him for making a total fool of himself, Elise silenced him by hugging him tight. "It's alright," she whispers to him.

Danny smiles as he hugs her back, repairing a bond thought broken.

"Wow," Toothless said to Hiccup.

Danny and Elise pulled apart to see Vikings and Toothless coming towards them. "Wow," Danny said with his eyes wide open. He would think he would ever see a dragon.

"So this is what you normally look like?" Hiccup asks Elise.

"More or less," she shrugs while pulling back some of her chestnut hair out of her face.

"It's a good look," Astrid comments while leaning on to Hiccup.

Elise smiles as her parents and grandfather come up behind her.

"Elise," the King said in a soft tone. "I don't blame you for wanting to join us spirits. And because you are my granddaughter, I'm giving you a most perilous gift. A choice. You can come to the ice castle with me, or you can go back to your kingdom with the mortals. It's your choice."

Elise narrow her brow, it was a difficult to choose which side of her family she wants to be with. As a spirit, she can be free and travel the world again, that was her biggest dream forever. But now she knows that her parents and her kingdom really accept her for who she is, and she doesn't want to leave them.

But then, she thought of an idea, a better idea.

"Um, grandpa," she said, using her finger gesturing him to lean closer. She then whispers her plan in his ear. He smiles and nods, accepting the plan.

As Elise smiles, Toothless and the Vikings caught her eye, making her realize that she still needs to fix one last thing before she can continue.

"But there's one last thing I need to do first," she said while looking at them.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


	13. A New Beginning and a Happy End

**Hi everyone,**

 **Alright, here's the finale. and there quiet alot for the daughter of a spirit to do. first, she has t fix her mess on a certain island, with an outcome I'm sure no one is expecting. then return to her own kingdom to face her people and some certain bullies.**

 **But all and all, this will be a happy ending.**

 **please enjoy**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world they come from. Just the idea of the story**

* * *

"Get those ships ready to sail!" Stoick orders as the men scramble to follow him.

"Aye sir!" Someone loading swords yell.

Stoick paced around the docks, becoming more and more impatient as time passes. He just saw his son with a black dragon. He was sure that he was taken away, just like his mother before him. Stoick prayed to every god he gets to Hiccup before anything could happen to him. And if that wasn't enough, Astrid was also taken by the dragon.

Soon, he and a few men will go out, and either rescue them, or avenge them.

"Stoick!"

The chief turned around to see Gobber walking towards him, with Spitlout, his son, and the other teens behind him.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme sir?" Gobber asks, looking how tired the men are. They've sprinted the almost all night working on clearing the snow, and now they're working to the bone under the chief's orders. The village is still covered in snow, and everyone looks like they're going to drop at any moment.

"Extreme?! This is my son we're rescuing here," Stoick yells.

"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Gobber asks. "I mean, the lad knows well enough to stay away from dragons."

"My son was taken by a dragon!" Stoick growled.

Spitlout pushed his way to far his brother. "Yeah, and my son was punched by your son."

To prove his point, he turns to Snotlout, who uses an ice block over his swollen jaw. He reaches inside his mouth, and pulls out a tooth.

"Two?" He whimpers, while the twins chuckle.

Spitlout groan as he looks back to the chief. "And in any case, the village still need these men to help with the snow before we freeze to death. They need you to lead them through his crisis."

"I can't think like that," Stoick yells, causing all the men to stop working and look at him. "Not with my son out there! Why didn't I pay more attention? I didn't I focus on him more?"

"Because you were running the village, and looking after your people." Gobber said with a kind voice. "The lad knows that you're looking after Berk's best interests. But...you...you..."

"Spit it out Gobber," Stoick insists.

Gobbet sighs before speaking again. "You weren't exactly father of the year with that boy. Maybe, he's finally had enough and ran off. Unfortunately to a big black dragon, But still."

"Are you saying this is my fault?!"

"In a word, maybe." Gobber said with a hint of fear.

Stoick was about to roar at Gobber for even considering that. But, in the back of his mind, he knew he was right. He isn't a good father to Hiccup, but surely he was better than some. He was doing everything he could to raise Hiccup to be a proud Viking, but Hiccup was...just too different for Stoick. So he tried to do whatever he could to protect him. But, was he really neglecting him? No, he was doing the right thing. He had to whatever it takes to protect him against the monsters of the world, and brought him up to kill any monster he comes across.

"When I find him, I'm going to have a serious talk with him," Stoick said to Gobber. "But I will not rest until he is found."

He then eyes the teens behind Gobber, all of them were looking back to the village with wide eyes and open jaws.

Normally, Stoick would ignore them, but then he looks to the boats to see his men doing the same.

"What are these people looking at?" He asks before he turns and looks at his village. His face reacted the same way as the men as he stares at what's happening.

All the snow around the village, all the ice that was on the roofs, all the frost that was there, it was all flying up to the sky in giant ribbons of snowflakes. Even the parts of the sea that was frozen with ice were flying away to join the group.

Stoick race back to his village with some of the men following him. Everyone around him gaped and awed at the magic lifting the snow away. The temperate instantly went up, returning it to natural spring weather. Even the flowers returned to their natural state.

Soon, Stoick saw a figure on the edge of the forest. He instantly recognized the dress; it was the girl that caused the snow fiasco in the first place. But, she seems different. Most notably her hair is a different colour, but her smile was also a cheerful one. And it appears that she is the one clearing the snow.

Stoick was even more shocked to see Hiccup and Astrid beside her, with that same black dragon smiling with them.

Elise continued to lift the snow away from the village, gathering them into a big snowflake above them with a clasp of her hands. When she pushed her hands open, the snowflake exploded and disappeared into thin air.

Satisfied, Elise smiles as Snowdrop nudges her head under her arm.

"Thank you," Hiccup said with a smile.

Elise turned her head to him, smiling back.

Suddenly, they all sound that the Vikings were gathering around them, with weapons in hand.

Elise grew a little nervous, but not scared. Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless jumped in front of her, and stood against the Vikings.

Safe to say, the Vikings were all confused.

"Isn't that Hiccup and Astrid?"

"What are they doing?"

"Isn't that the same girl?"

"Yeah,"

"What in Thor's name is going on here?"

Everyone stood still, not too sure what to do next. Stoick pushed everyone aside to get to the front, with the teens and Gobber behind him.

"Hiccup?" He gasps.

"Hi dad," Hiccup waves to him.

"What...what are you doing? Get over here!"

"No," Hiccup said shaking his head. He then spread his arm over Elise, protecting her.

"We don't have time to argue, get over here!"

"No!" Hiccup shouts

Stoick was bewildered upon his son's disobedience. "She's an evil spirit! Get away from her!"

"First of all, she's not a spirit, she's actually mortal," Hiccup explains while Elise smiles nervously.

The Vikings didn't know how to react to that; they've never seen a moral before. Certainly not one with ice powers.

"Second of all," Hiccup continued. "She's my friend."

"And mine," Astrid said with determination.

The Vikings murmur among each other. Not sure what to make sense of this.

Elise pushes forward, presenting herself to the tribe and bowing her head. "I'm so sorry for what I did to your tribe. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted to protect my friend."

Her kind voice reached some of the Vikings; they started to lower her weapons.

Stoick shook his head and let his anger boil. "It doesn't matter! You and your kind still cause trouble to my people and the world."

"Open your eyes dad," Hiccup argue. "She has nothing to do with this tribe. She as well as a lot of spirits out there that don't want to hurt people."

"How can you say that?" Stoick argue. "For all I know, she could put you under a spell. And what's with that dragon?! What are you doing standing next to a monster?!"

"I'm no monster," Toothess purred, showing signs of not wanting to fight.

Hiccup pats Toothless's forehead while looking at his father. "Toothless here has been my best friend for three years now. He and I been through a lot together. We even stopped the dragon raids 2 years ago."

"Liar!" Snotlout call out, while his face is still cold and missing a number of teeth.

"Really?" Astrid said in disbelief.

"If I'm a liar, then how come no one has ever questioned me on this?" Hiccup lifts his prosthetic leg, showing it off.

The Vikings quickly became embarrassed. No one has really asked him how he lost his leg.

"Hiccup," Stoick growled. He didn't care how his son was missing a leg; he was still beside a beast, and a monster. "How could you betray your tribe for that thing?"

"I didn't betray the tribe dad," Hiccup said in defence. "I made a pack for peace. Have you not notice that we haven't been attacked for years. The only spirits or creatures that come here are the ones you captured and killed."

"I did it for the good of the world," Stoick argues. "And for your mother."

"Mom has nothing to do with this!" Hiccup yells, hoping some sense will get to his dad. "Mom's kidnapping has nothing to do with the spirits today. You're just using that as an excuse to blame everyone."

The Vikings' eyes kept darting back and forth between father and son, not too sure whose side to be on.

"I've been out in the world, and it turns out a lot of spirits are nice, and want peace," Hiccup continued. "You would just want to kill every one of them instead of getting to know them. You spent your life killing dragons and spirits, and ever since mom disappeared you started to believe that they're all evil. But there are more gentle, good spirits then they're bad ones. You need to stop blaming every spirit that comes here, and start forgetting the pain of the past."

For a moment, everything was silence. No was ever heard Hiccup speak with wisdom and forgiveness. Then again, they've never let Hiccup speak before. A lot of what he said made sense to a lot of Vikings. For years they've battled against magical creatures and spirits. But recently, they were taking spirits that never meant them harm, and with Elise they almost payed the price.

They all made a mistake for killing spirits, and they regret it. A lot of Vikings dropped their weapons and bow their head to Hiccup.

But Stoick, he wasn't going to let his vision be ruined by a boy that doesn't understand. "Enough!" He yells grabbing his hammer. "You need to be reminded of how we do things on Berk. As long as I am chief, we will defend the world against every spirit."

He then charges at Elise and Snowdrop with his axe high. Elise was scared for sure, but she was determined not to let that overtake her again.

Hiccup on the other hand, easily puts himself infront of his father. He opens his fire sword and uses it to block Stoick's hammer. He then pushes his father away while holding his sword in a powerful position.

"What were you saying about my fighting ability?" Hiccup said, looking at his father.

Stoick growl as he clutched his weapon. "You... You will regret that!" With that, he charges at Hiccup.

"That is enough!"

Everyone stopped to a voice behind Elise and Snowdrop. They move out of the way for King Moroz to step out of the shadows. As soon as the Vikings saw him, they all bowed down to him.

Even the teens bowed to him, though the twins and Snotlout have no idea why.

Stoick is the only one that didn't bow, but he was stunned. "Your...your majesty."

"Stoick," the King said in a strict voice. "How dare you mean harm to this boy, he speaks with reason and truth."

"How dare I?... He's my son!"

"And yet you intend to harm him the same way you intend to harm my granddaughter."

"Your...your granddaughter?!"

Elise nervously waves her hand at Stoick.

He was shocked as he turned back to Moroz. "I know you think you have your villages best interests in heart, but your grief and anger have taken a toll on you. You need to stop relaying on your old ways, and let go of your hatred."

"But...if you would just banish all the dragons, they would never kidnap and kill anyone ever again."

"Believe it or not, dragons help the world," Moroz said while gesturing to Toothless. "They provide the fire of courage, and the feeling of freedom we all need from time to time. The dragons that were raiding your tribe were under the rule of an evil beast that Hiccup conquered. But you still hunted and every spirit you came across. And I cannot offer my services to a tribe bent on killing."

"But I...I..." Stoick said, almost lost for words. It seemed like the whole world is turning against him. He sank to his knees and hangs his head low.

Moroz smiles and walks to the chief. "I know you mean well, but you can't let this continue. You need to respect the spirits around you. They can help you."

"I don't want their help," the chief growls as he shoves the King away. "I will refuse any help from them. As long as I am chief, I will continue to defend the world against those monsters."

The King sighs. Stoick has spent so long in that dark place; it's going to take a while for him to see the light. Point is, he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Well, maybe we need a new chief," Astrid spoke out as she holds Hiccup's hand.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup said in shock. Everyone gasps around while looking at him.

Astrid eyes Elise, giving her the idea of what she was thinking. Elise instantly got the idea that Astrid wants Hiccup to be chief instead of his father. Elise thought for a bit, then figured Hiccup would be perfect for the job. He's willing to help the helpless, risk life and limb to save the people he cares about, and he knows when not to fight, and to use logic to help through situations.

In her mind, Hiccup is more than suitable for the job.

"Yeah," Elise agrees. "Right now, Berk needs a sensible leader. Someone that can look past the hate and look more to the future. That's you."

"I'm down for that," Toothless said with a gummy smile. "You would make a great chief."

Hiccup didn't know what to do or say, he was surprised for sure.

But while Stoick is surprised, he was also angry. "Him?! Chief?! He's not even close to ready!"

"He's more ready than Snotlout," Astrid comments while looking at him pulling out another tooth. This time, he fainted at the sight of it.

"He will never be chief!" Stoick yells.

"I don't know Stoick," Gobber said to the side. "He's really clever and courageous. He would make an excellent-"

"Not another word Gobber." Stoick snaps.

"Then how about the village votes," The King suggests.

A lot of Vikings murmur in agreement as they look at the King. Everyone then raised their hands in response of who they would pick as chief. Over 90% of the people want Hiccup as Chief.

After that, Stoick rages and wanted to lash at Hiccup, only to be held back by a big block of ice the King produced.

Soon, everyone went to congratulate Hiccup. He was certainly not used to this, but he was happy that he's finally accepted like this. Astrid went up and kissed him, passionately on the lips. Toothless also went up to his rider, nudging him with affection. The dragon made the adults nervous, but the kids liked him a lot.

Elise was happy to stand on the side lines while Berk celebrated. She was happy she could make things right, but even more so, she was happy that she did it in front of her grandfather, making him proud.

* * *

A few days later…

"Is everyone ready?!" Elise shouts to the crowd around her. They all applaud and cheered for her.

She smiles as she slams her bare foot to the cobblestone floor of the courtyard of the castle. All at once, ice began to spread all across the floor, making the area in a giant ice rank.

The people there cheered as Elise smiles wide. She then turned to see her parents walking to her. It was a surprise to see them smile and in ice like garments.

Elsa looked beautiful in her blue dress and her long cape. She flicks her hand to make the walls around the castle shine with frost.

Jack on the other hand, he was turned back into a mortal by his dad, but he kept his blue desired hoodie and brown pants on. He flicks his staff over everyone and set of snow like fireworks raining down on everyone.

Soon, the people began to skate and have fun in the castle again. Elise ran with Snowdrop and gave her parents a hug.

"Well done Elise," Elsa said with a smile.

"Thank you mom," Elise replied as she pulled away from her parents.

Jack smiles as he uses his ice to push Elise's hair out of her face.

"Thanks dad," she said with a smile.

He smiles back before leading her out he caste gates. "Let's hurry, the rest of kingdom is waiting for you."

The royal family race out the gates and ran across the bridge. They all saw the entire kingdom celebrating with banners and fancy stands. Everyone was playing games, tasting treats, and having fun.

"Wow," Elise said with a smile.

"Hey!"

The royal family turned to see Kristoff, Anna, Sven and Danny coming their way, carrying a sled full of ice cubes.

The two sisters immediately hug each other as the men shook hands. Danny and Elise meanwhile were a little nervous being next to each other.

"Hey," Danny said.

"Hey," Elise said with a smile.

"You look amazing," Danny comments.

"Thank you," Elise said. "It's so nice to be with the kingdom."

"I agree," Danny said. "It's nice to see you out of your room."

"I'm never shutting myself out again," she said.

They both giggle until they hear a shrieking screech.

"This is an outrage!"

The two of them turn to see the group of teens being dragged to the boats. The teens were kicking and screaming, trying to break from the guards. But the guards were bigger and stronger.

"Do you know who we are?!" Cynthia screams at the men holding her.

"Yes, we do" Elise said as she and Danny walk towards them.

"Oh look," Alex said upset. "If it isn't the farm boy and the freak."

"Ha, ha, cute," Danny replied while crossing his arms across his chest.

"And you are the brats of Hans from the southern isles and the weasel from weasel town."

"Weselton!" Charles screams kicking his legs high in the air.

"You think you can sit all high and pretty like a princess?" Cynthia yells at Elise. "You're still a freak, and everyone is afraid to say so. Soon, you and your freaky family will be dethrone, and we will lead this kingdom to greatness!"

"Not today," Elise said before she waves her hands in front of the teens. A wave of magic hit them, freezing their clothes solid. All the teens shiver in the cold. "That should make this easier."

The guards nod as they drag the teens to the boats, and have them ship home.

"I would've punched them," Danny comments to her.

"Just like Aunt Anna," Elise said shaking her head with a smile.

Then, they saw something in the distance. A giant sled with reindeer pulling it coming their way.

"They're coming!" Elise calls out. The villagers stopped what they were doing and cheered for their visitors. Within seconds, mermaids popped out of the fjord and lean against the docks. Other spirits and creatures came from the forests to join in the celebration. Even the trolls from Kristoff's family came with the snowgies.

The sled touch down and the guardians came and shower gifts to everyone. Olaf sprang out and ran to hug Sven. Even the King came out of the sled and smiles at Elise.

"Now we can all be together," she declares. Everyone cheered and celebrated all around her. Elise true fly felt happy for the first time in her life. Her family is whole once again, and they're were happy to see each other again.

Then, the sound of a familiar roar caught her ear. She turned around to see Toothless and Hiccup coming to join the celebration, along with the rest of the teens with their own dragons.

"Hey," she said as she runs and hugs Hiccup, while Snowdrop nudges Toothless.

"Hey," Hiccup responds as he pulls away from her.

"How's Berk?"

"About as good as good can be I guess."

"Guess?" Astrid said slapping his back. "Things have been going great. You turned the arena into a dragon training academy. We've been riding dragons to go and help everyone the world out. though, it is kinda hard when they can't see you, but Viking has been saying that it's great to get off the island and help out the spirits and mortals of the world."

"Yeah," Toothless said. "We've truly entered a new era of peace."

"And what about your dad?" Elise asks.

"As much as you could expect I guess," Hiccup shrugs. "He's spending the next couple of months on an island surrounded by fairies and nymphs, trying to be in a calm and relaxing environment."

"A sort of rehab you could say," Toothless said.

"And how are you handling being chief?" Elise asks.

Hiccup face said it all, he was determined and happy. "It's not all I expected it to be. But, it is nice for the people to be encouraged by my ideas. Snotlout took it hard, I'll admit. But he seems to be on board when I introduced him to Hookfang-"

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Agh!"

Everyone looked up to see a flaming reptile and a rider flying by above them. While Hiccup and Toothless groan, Elise giggled a bit.

"There've been a couple of mishaps, but all and all, it's been good."

"Well if you need any help with anything, let me know," Elisa said with a smile.

Hiccup nods before he and Toothless ran to join the village in celebration.

Elise smiles as she watches her friends and family enjoying the day. She would never thought that this kind of day would happen in her lift time.

But for the first time, she felt at peace and truly free. Even when she was a spirit for the first time, this moment beats that by a million. She no longer has to hide in her room or hide any emotion. She can totally let go of fear, and can be who she wants to be.

"Are you having a good time?"

Elise turned to see her father close by.

"Yes," she said.

Jack smiles, fully knowing that his daughter truly happy.

But then, he notices something. "But something's missing."

"What?" Elise asks confused.

Jack smiles as he pulls something from his hoodie's pouch. Elise's necklace.

Elise quietly gasps as she looks at it. Jack quickly uses his magic to fix the chain as he places it back on her neck.

It dangles off her neck as she grabs it in her hands. She looked at her name, then her father. This necklace was the start of all this. The start of her journey to discover who she is, and what her family is.

And she happy that it led her to the truth, and her happy hour. Her family is closer than they've ever been. And they love her for who she is.

"Thank you dad!" She leaps and hugs her dad around his neck. He laughs as he hugs her tight.

Then a thought came to them as the pull away from each other. The same thought they argued before, but now fully.

 _"I was once like you_

 _Life was a maze_

 _I couldn't find my way out!"_ They said together as snow danced around them in a beautiful pattern. Elise even pressed the charm on her pendent, letting blue snowflakes go and dance with the white snow.

 _"But what I found is true_

 _I was so amazed_

 _Make believe and you will find out that it's true"_

"I know that is true!" Elise cries as spirits, guardians, mortals, friends, and family gather around the two of them, and started singing with them.

" _When your feet don't touch the ground_

 _And your world's turned upside down_

 _You will fly (you will fly)_

 _To the sky_

 _Above the clouds!"_

Jack and Elise smiles as Snowdrop nuzzles between them. They happily pay her before having an idea. Jack puts Elise down before joining her on Snowdrop's back.

" _When your feet don't touch the earth_

 _You won't feel the things that hurt_

 _Keep your faith_

 _And in time_

 _You will spread your wings and_

 _Fly"_

Elise gives Snowdrop the signal to take off over the fjord. She did, flying high with Elise and her father on her back. A smile never left their faces.

 _"This has to be,_

 _The most beautiful_

 _The most peaceful place, I've ever been to."_ Elise said to her father as she looks down at her kingdom full of colour and people smiling and having fun.

 _"It's nothing like, I've ever seen before!"_

As she screams, she spreads her arms out, making her own ribbon in the sky out of white ice dust. It rivals Sandy's ribbon in beauty.

But Sandy never mind that, instead, he made a ball out of sand and shot it in the sky. Creating fireworks to dance across the sky. Soon, all the spirits and creatures made their own fireworks with their magic. Even the dragons shot their fire in the air.

Soon as Jack and Elise touch down. The spirits grab them and a giant dance begun at the village square.

 _"Welcome to our family time!"_ Everyone sang together

" _Welcome to our brotherly time!_

 _We're happy! Giving and taking to the friends we're making!_

 _There's nothing we won't do_

 _Welcome to our family time!_

 _Welcome to our happy to be time!_

 _This is a festival_

 _You know And best of all!_

 _We're here to share it..."_

 _"We're here to share it all!"_ The royal family shout together as confetti fly down at them as they hug.

They were finally a family again, and they'll love each other no matter what. No magic or restriction will ever change that. Ever.

 _"Welcome to our family…"_

* * *

 **Songs:**

 **When your feet don't touch the ground (Reprise): Finding neverland musical finale**

 **Welcome to our family: Brother bear**

* * *

 **Well, that's the end. I really hope you guys have enjoyed the little spirit.**

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. review and Fav Please**


End file.
